After The One
by EWhisks
Summary: Continuation of what happens after the last chapter of The One. What will Maxon and America face as the country changes and they plan for the future? Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1: After the One

**Chapter 1**

I breathed heavily, looking at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe everything that had happened within the last twenty-four hours. Only yesterday had I become engaged to the King of Illea. _King. _Only the other day had Maxon been a prince. The date of the coronation would have to be pushed up even further. The burden of that responsibility would weigh in even sooner. The girl I saw in front of me; the one with fiery hair and blue eyes was actually engaged to the King. I had won the Selection, and yet there felt like there was a lot missing.

Catching myself staring in the mirror for a little to long, I let my eyes wander over the intricate border and unfamiliar faded wallpaper. I was in the Queen's quarters now. Last night, Maxon had insisted that I would stay in here, even though he hadn't officially announced the engagement. Some advisors knew, and I assumed the Elite knew as well; or at least expected. The announcement would be made today. I was suddenly nervous to have the whole country know. From now on I'd not only Maxon's wife, but also his queen. Maxon had snuck me in here this morning, after I woke up curled up by his side. He never wanted me to wander far, he said.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. I saw in the mirror that it was Mary, one of my only maids left to wait on me. I shuttered at the thought that Anne was gone. She had left Lucy to have Aspen, but she never deserved never having her love know how she felt. I would have to talk to Aspen sometime.

Everything about today was bittersweet. I had Maxon, but we had lost so many people. I couldn't believe Queen Amberly was gone, and even King Clarkson. Without the guidance from both of his parents, I hoped that Maxon wouldn't crumble under the duties of ruling this country.

"Lady America" Mary said. She curtsied a little and came over to the vanity to start with my hair and make-up.

"Call me America, Mary. Nothing's changed". I said, trying to contradict my own thoughts. I was still in shock that the person I was staring at in front of me was the same America that had almost lost everything a couple days ago. The same America that was there before my father's death. Everything in my world had changed; but there was one thing that I still felt the same about: Maxon.

Mary deftly started picking up combs and brushes and started running them through my hair. I could tell that she was holding it in for Anne, but I was glad for Lucy and Aspen; he couldn't have picked a better girl.

"America, much has changed, and you know that. Soon I'll be calling you queen". She smirked.

I sighed. "Don't get too ahead of yourself." Mary giggled and kept working on my hair, twisting it into a low undo with subtle dark clips with accents on them. After about a half hour she was done with my hair and make up and I saw that she had kept my look pretty natural. Another maid came and brought in a bag with a dress in it. I forgot that most of my wardrobe was still in my old room, but probably by the end of the day the staff would fix up this room and move all of my belongings in here. I tried to avoid looking at the bed that used to be Amberly's. I know she would've been proud to see me in her place, but she would never be able to see her son truly happy again. I couldn't imagine not seeing my son's choice, and not being able to help him.

Mary opened the dress bag to reveal a black day dress with an elegant lace back but simple style. I had forgotten that today we would have to mourn so many people who lost lives during the attack. I would also have to plan the King and Queen's funeral. Their deaths were announced yesterday by Gavril. I didn't watch the report, but today the country was to take a day of mourning, and sometime next week would be the funeral.

"Thank you ladies" I said as they left. I wanted to go back to Maxon and was thinking of finding him, when the door between the two suites clicked open.

It was Maxon, with his brace on and dark pants and shirt and tie. His hair was still messy from the night before and it looked like he was hobbling a little. His face automatically turned into a smile when he saw me and he cocked his head sideways in a goofy way. I rushed up to meet him.

"Maxon." I breathed. I couldn't believe he was standing, let a lone smiling. I embraced him in a gentle hug, so glad that he was here.

"You shouldn't be walking around! Did the doctor say it was okay? Does your arm hurt?"

"America…it's okay. You don't have to worry about me. I have to get things done and I needed to come see you-"

I crossed my arms. "Maxon Shreave you should be resting! You need time to be healed -"

He stopped my words with a quick kiss. I backed away and scowled.

"Okay my dear - I will rest, but I really, really wanted to see you again." He said, pressing his forehead to mine, looking me in the eyes.

"I am not your dear." I whispered. "You are still not allowed to call me that."

"Even though you're my fiancee?" He pouted.

"Not even then."

He sighed. "You're right. You are NOT my dear…you are so much more than that." he reached out to embrace me again. I went easily into his arms, being careful of the one in the sling. "I wish you and I could spend the whole day together, but I am only being allowed out of my room for a few hours to do the announcement." He said solemnly.

I could tell that this part of the day was hardest for him. Not only would he be announcing our engagement, he would have to tell the country more details of what happened, and reaffirm the King and Queen's death. Maxon was strong; but even he could only handle so much. I could see the sadness in his eyes and the realization that everything is crashing down.

"It's okay." I said. "You can do it." I stayed there a while, enveloped in his embrace. It seemed like the only thing we had to hold onto was each other. It was unfair that the first public appearance that he'd be making as king was for mourning.

"There's one good thing though today." He said.

"And what is that?"

"Everyone will know that you're officially mine." I smiled into his chest. Maxon continued. "I want you to know that you've always been the one; that I know that I can do this, if only you are at my side. You are beautiful, Mer, and I love you."

He cupped my face and kissed me again.

"I love you too." I whispered, glad to see the small smile creeping onto his face again.

Maxon held out his hand and I helped him stumble towards the door. We opened it and again I was aghast at the damage the rebels had done. A couple guards saw us and helped me escort Maxon downstairs where we would air the report. As we neared the corridor towards the foyer, Maxon stopped us and whispered something in the guard's ear. The guard nodded, and Maxon smiled. Instead of bringing us to the room where we normally filmed reports, the guard stopped in front of another smaller room. I glanced at Maxon quizzically.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I thought there was some people you'd like to see before we tell the whole country about the engagement. I think they deserve to know; first."

The door opened to reveal my family all sitting in the small parlor. I was shocked. May ran forward and squealed. I let go of Maxon and hugged her. Kenna and James rushed forward too. Garad was there, and so was my mother, who was smiling, tears in her eyes. After they all hugged me, I helped Maxon down into a chair. My family was glancing between Maxon and I, slightly confused.

"I can't believe you're all here" I finally got to say. "We don't have much time but Maxon and I would like to tell you something." May's eyes got really big.

Maxon interrupted me. "What I'd like to say, is that I have chosen America as my wife." The whole room burst with happinesses. Kenna and May squealed, while Mom looked on the verge of crying. They came and hugged both of us (gently). We told them what had happened yesterday. My family was very sorry to hear about all of the deaths, however, the news of my engagement eclipsed the sorrow.

Within this time of grief, there was a light, and I could live with that for now. Together, we'd have to be a King and Queen, but at times like this, it was great just to be Max and Mer.


	2. Chapter 2: Announcements

**Thank You for the reviews! Sorry I got Mary and Lucy mixed up… I should've checked that, but I meant Lucy when I said her and Aspen….Anyways, I hope you enjoy then next chapter! Thank you for reading! I'll post again soon! **

**Chapter 2**

"You're a princess, you're a princess!" May kept saying. I didn't have the heart to correct her; that since Amberly had passed away during the attack, I would be skipping that phase of coronation. My mother was silent most of the time, while May just went on.

"So….does that mean I am technically a princess too?" May asked sheepishly. Maxon laughed.

"I don't know May, but as it seems that your sister will be queen soon, I don't see why not." May ran up to Maxon and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled. "Maybe you could meet some of the other princes I know when they come for events and such." May looked like she was about to faint. I could tell that inside, this was everything and more that she could've hoped for.

We looked towards my mother, who was still crying tears of joy after she had embraced Maxon. She gave a small smile.

"He would've been so proud." I knew she meant my father, and I nodded, wishing so much that he was here.

"I know he would've been." I reached over to hug her, and knew that my father would've wanted me to be happy; and I was. No matter how much the world would weigh down on us, I would always be happy with Maxon.

"Thank you so much for letting me marry your daughter. I can't express how lucky I feel to have her, and with that, I would like to give you all a gift as well."

"Maxon, please, you've already given us enough." Kenna urged.

Maxon gave a small smile. "That might be true but please accept this, I would like to know that my family is in good hands, and of course, close to America and I." Maxon told them about the gift of the house, and how much it would mean to us if they stayed close. James and Kenna could raise Astra there, and my mom could actually have all the space she needed for once. I knew it would be a large transition for my family to become ones, but I never thought that something like this gift could bring so much happiness to others.

"We'll only be a few miles away! I can visit you all the time, right America?"

"Ummm…maybe not _all_ the time, May, but very often. I think I'll be very busy most of the time."

"Yes we probably will, but we'll try to visit as much as we can. You're welcome at the palace anytime, May." Maxon said. "I think America and I better get going, but again, I can't express my thanks enough for giving me the family I've always wished for". Maxon was genuinely grateful. He understood what it was like to loose a parent and to feel utterly lost. His family had been far from perfect, but he missed them all the same. Without both of them, he really didn't have any other family. Maxon had never had any siblings or close relatives besides dignitaries and his one aunt. Now, we both were holding on to the one family that was left.

"You'd better watch out for that one." Kenna teased, pointing at me. "I hear she's a feisty sometimes." I rolled my eyes.

"Ahh….yes, I have heard that. I better make sure I can handle it".

"Come on, I'm not that stubborn am I?"

"Yes you are, and I love it." Maxon leaned over to give me a quick peck on the lips. "I'm very sorry, but America and I have to go address the country now. There is much to do, and we'd better get going but you are free to stay watch the report."

"I'll miss you lots." I went and hugged them one last time. "We'll talk as soon as we can. I think they've set up a phone in the house too, so you can call me when you have time." We excused ourselves from the room and made our way down the hall once more.

I noticed that we took a roundabout way to the room for filming, probably to avoid most of the damage. When we got there, I realized that there wasn't anyone else besides a few camera men, Maxon, Gavril, and me. I had been so used to there being the King and Queen, or some of the other Elite there. Maxon realized it as well, I guess, because of his crestfallen demeanor and way that he set his shoulders. In a way, he looked more like a king now; the youthful boy had been replaced with responsibility and duty. I stood up straiter too, as I entered the room. I hoped when people saw us, they would see two people who were ready to handle the country, no matter what we were really feeling on the inside. I could put on that mask; for Maxon. I hoped that he wouldn't think that he could do this alone, but of course, being Maxon, he did.

"Your Majesty" Gavril bowed his head when we entered. "Do you think you are ready to do this?"

"I am, Gavril." Maxon replied. Gavril motioned him to sit down in a seat across from himself. Maxon started to take off his brace, something he had argued with the doctor about last night. Maxon wanted to present himself as a true king as his first public appearance. He winced a little bit while trying to take it off.

"Here, let me help." I rushed over to the seat and unfastened some of the straps for him. When we got it off, I could tell that Maxon was still in pain.

Gavril leaned over. "Are you sure you're okay? We can still postpone this."

"No, I'm fine."

"Maxon". I urged. "You don't have to do this alone. I want to help. You don't have to go through this today." I came and sat next to him, seeing the helplessness in his eyes. "Please let me help you…I'll be here."

Slowly, he nodded, and pulled me carefully into his arms. "Okay America. You're right. I need you here." I let out a sigh.

"Please tell me if anything hurts too much, okay?" I said.

"Okay."

I nestled close, making sure I wasn't hurting him. This was the first time Illea was going to see the both of us, and Maxon as king. We still might be hurting inside, but we had a duty to do. More than anything else in my life, I wanted to make this country a better place. Together, we could do it. I'd never thought I'd make such an impact like this that would change so many people's lives for the better. Step by step, and day by day, Illea could prosper.

Gavril said that I would come in later in the report, when Maxon announced the engagement. "I'll just be over there". I said to Maxon and gave him a quick kiss and went and stood off by the side.

As the cameraman counted down, I tugged my ear. I got Maxon to smile a little, and he tugged his ear too.


	3. Chapter 3: Always

**Okay…so longer chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews. I'll try to post at least a couple times a week. Also, if you want, go follow EWhisks on twitter! **

**Chapter 3:**

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the new King of Illea, Maxon Schreave!" Gavril's voice boomed. Maxon shifted uncomfortably, but put on a brave face in front of the camera. I hoped my encouragement would get him through today.

"Thank you Gavril for the introduction, although, I hope by now, all of you already know how I am." Gavril chuckled. After a long pause, Maxon finally sat up straiter to address the camera.

He took a deep breath "I know you have all been informed of my parent's deaths due to the rebel attack days ago. I hope that today, as a nation, we can take a day of mourning for your beloved King and Queen. Please extend this gratitude towards all who have lost family members during the attack. They did a great service to their country, and I will be forever indebted to them for saving my life and getting others out safely. As King, I would like to do anything I can to compensate the families who are still grieving, as am I."

Maxon's eyes shifted around the room, looking for me, and I gave him a nod of encouragement. I was so proud of him for including the people who had died protecting us as well. Without them, Maxon may not be here, and since there is no other heir to the thrown, the country could've fallen into further disarray.

He continued. "Many of you are asking, where do we go now? I know it might seem difficult; scary even, to think about how our country can survive under many stresses. I am not going to let Illea crumble. We are a nation of dreamers, and with your help, I would like to eventually remove the caste system." I could picture the muffled gasps and cheers across the country. "This will be a gradual change. We can't change everything at once, and still support everyone in this country. However, it is a step. The first step is dissolving the lower castes and eventually into the higher ones. Along with that, there will be many new programs set up to help the people in those castes. Illea, I urge you, as a nation, to step up to this challenge. You will no longer just be able to live and work in your caste, but if you have the skills, you can raise above. Even I feel trapped by caste at times. If I could've chosen, would I want to be King? Probably not. However, I have a duty to this country. Illea can become a great nation again, if you believe in it.

Maxon paused as some of the camera men and advisors that were looking on, applauded. I could feel the sense of change and awe sweep across the country. Maxon had basically said what I'd tried to do only weeks before. This time we could actually make the changes we wanted for the people. With the Northern Rebels supporting us, and if we could get most of the country on our side, then there was room for vast improvements to our infrastructure.

"There's once last thing I'd like to say, before we continue this day of mourning." I held my breath. "There's one person that without knowing, I would've never known what it was like to live in the lower castes. This person not only showed me what the country needed, but also what I needed as well. I need someone beside me who is going to bring the best out of this country and out of myself; show me that I am stronger and braver than I ever knew." Happy tears threatened to fall over Maxon's words. He looked over to me with a smile on his face.

"That is why, as many are asking who will be my queen, since I never got the change to announce it before, I'll tell you now." Maxon motioned for me to come over and I hesitantly walked over next to his chair. Before I could say anything, Maxon had somehow already gotten down on his knee. Tears had already sprung from my eyes and I covered my my mouth when I realized what he was going to do. I looked into his chocolate eyes and saw all of the happiness and yearning that was there. Most of all, what I saw was love. It was remarkable to be loved by someone this deeply.

"America Singer." Maxon said. I knew that this was being aired tot he whole country, but in this moment, all I cared about was us. "You are the most beautiful and bravest person I've ever met. I knew from the moment I met you that you were special and I couldn't stop loving you ever since. I would never be the King I am today without you and you are the only one who is ever allowed to break my heart. So now, I ask you again, America Singer, will you be my queen and wife?"

The world seemed frozen for those few seconds while the single word formed on my lips.

"Yes."

After the report I couldn't stop smiling. Maxon had to go to a meeting, but I knew I still had a lot to do. Silvia began helping me go through the basic procedures of what the queen did on a day to day basis. I also had a funeral to plan, which Silvia decided to mostly take on. For Maxon and my sake, she didn't want to burden us with even more work, especially since it was on such a difficult matter. Instead, I was to start planning for the wedding, which I had no idea where to start with that either. Luckily, Silvia already had a schedule worked out so that I would work on certain tasks at different times during the week. I did what I could that afternoon to help with the funeral, however, I felt that Silvia was trying to ease the burden a lot, so I eventually went to my old room to look for my maids.

I found Mary and Lucy rummaging through my closet, and speculating over what dresses and accessories to keep.

"Hello ladies" I said.

"Lady America." replied Lucy. "We are still trying to sort out all of these things, but please, come in."

I glanced around at all the dresses and jewels, unsure of what to say. I spied a blue piece of fabric sticking out from the side of a heap and pointed it out to them. "Is that the dress that I wore the first day?" I asked.

Mary smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do believe it is. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course." I let her bring it over to me. I couldn't believe that this was the first dress I wore once I got to the palace. I remembered that breakfast with all of the other girls in their various colors and styles, and me with my natural look and signature color on. "Ladies, would it be okay if we kept this one?" I ask.

Both Lucy and Mary looked at each other than at me. They nodded yes. I was glad I could keep this memory of my first official meeting with Maxon. Maybe I could show my daughter some day. I let my mind wander to the future. I know that now since I am marrying Maxon, it will be expected that we produce a heir to the thrown. For some reason, this made me blush, and I pushed it out of my mind. For the rest of the afternoon I chatted with my maids while they organize and sort out all of my pieces. When I ask them where they'll be moving all of it, they say that it's wherever Maxon decides to put me. Knowing him, he'll want me as close as possible. Before dinner, I say goodbye to both of them. I know that soon I'll have to have more maids, but personally I was content with the amazing girls I already had.

I went by the kitchens and peeked at what we'd be having for dinner, and as a surprise, they said that for dessert they made strawberry tarts. I thanked some of the cooks, who congratulated me on my engagement as I made my way to the private dining room. I was surprised as I entered, there were candles lit and Maxon was already there.

"Well, isn't this as surprise." I said as I entered. The table felt empty without the King and Queen there and I wasn't sure how Maxon felt without dining with his family. Back home, all of my family would crowd together on our little table; but here there was lots of room for emptiness.

"I was thinking we'd have the first dinner with ourselves"

"Well, aren't you a romantic." I teased. The candlelight was the perfect setting for such a meal. I sad down next to Maxon while a butler brought in the first round of appetizers and drinks while Maxon and I both talked about our day. I told him that we had set the funeral to this Friday, and that Silvia and I had already notified the various dignitaries around the world so that they could come and pay their respects. Maxon told me how he had briefly gone to a meeting about the fallout of the attack and that he had taken most of his work to his room so that he could rest as well. Apparently, the Newscome family was also coming tomorrow so that he could give closure to their daughter's death.

After we finished our dessert (which Maxon barely ate despite his normal appetite for such things) I helped him up and we made our way to our rooms. Maxon had dismissed the rules that I should stay in my own room - when we got up to the hallway leading to his room, he said "will you please stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

I knew that Maxon was still healing and that he probably needed more rest. I excused myself and found my maids next door. I freshened up and then slipped through the doors that connected both of our rooms and found Maxon already in bed with his sling on and reading a book.

"Hey" I said when I entered. I was in a short nightgown that went down to my knees. I remembered what we had did- or almost did the other night. Maxon put down the book and motioned for me to come sit by him. I went over and curled up next to Maxon, who absentmindedly stroked my hair. It was nice to just have his body close to mine.

"I think I could get used to going to bed like this every night." He said, pulling me closer. I smiled.

"I think I could too." That night, I knew that we could do this, and day by day, our country would prosper. I fell asleep slowly drifting into a a promise that we'd always be there for each other. Always.


	4. Chapter 4: Kriss and Elise

**Sorry for the late update! I'll try to do it more often. Also, thank you for all the feedback and twitter follows! (Again, you can follow me at EWhisks) Anyways, I said that I wanted to include other POVs and I've always wanted to see what Kriss and Elise's reactions were to being sent home. I promise that they will appear later in the story sometime too. (This is just a couple scenes that take place within the same week of the rebel attack, funeral, etc.) **

**I will get back to America/Maxon POV soon! Thanks for your patience! **

**Chapter 4**

**Kriss POV (sort of a flashback to when she was sent home)**

I almost won the selection. Now, less then a week later, I watch a prince get engaged, and a King and Queen get buried. So much has changed.

In that fraction of a second that I was sure my future was secure, the rebels interrupted it. Amongst the chaos, I was shoved into a safe room with some of the other Elite, but not before I saw many people shot down. I saw Celeste go down too. Celeste, the girl who everyone would've loved to see go home ages ago, but now we considered her our friend. She never deserved that, no one does. Those hours afterwards were agony for everyone. I found some of the other girls and tried to calm them down, but we were all scared; we were.

Afterwards, we were all told to go to our rooms and wait. However, before we were allowed to go back, a couple guards and an advisor came and told the group of people around me that the King and Queen had been killed during the attack and that Maxon was now in the hospital, but expected to live. I stood there in shock, pondering what this could all mean. Maxon would be king now…and whoever he picked would be…queen. Amberly and Clarkson didn't deserve this; leaving their only son to rule. A couple of people around me started weeping in shock, and a few small tears rolled down my cheek as well. Everything was happening so fast and there was nothing any of us could've done to stop it.

After that, I wondered where America was. I had seen her, barely a second, on the ground kneeling by Maxon's body. My heart retched for Maxon, but I let the guards take me to the safe room anyway. She had always been so strong where I wasn't, however, it didn't stop me from worrying both for her and Maxon the rest of that day. Later, in my room, a guard came up carrying a letter with Maxon's seal on it. He told me that Maxon was upstairs and that he was to escort me there. I nodded and thanked him. Maxon had called for me. I knew what this could mean, since I hadn't heard any news about America…yet. I went with the guard. When we reached the next floor instead of heading towards Maxon's room, I saw a bunch of guards gathered around the door to what I assumed what was the King's suite. I took a deep breath, unable to know what would happen next.

When I entered, I saw Maxon in the bed with a bunch of gauze covering his side. He also had some medical equipment beside him along with a couple nurses and advisors scurrying about. On his bed were dozens of papers, and he seemed transfixed on them. I timidly walked over to his bed, and coughed a little bit to get Maxon to notice me. When he did, he looked up at me not with a smile as usual, but with a tad of restraint and uneasiness. I thought it was probably just the news of his parents weighing him down, along with all the work.

"Kriss." He said, and motioned me to come closer. Maxon then asked if everyone else could leave the room so that he could briefly talk to me privately. As the rest of the others filed out of the room, I studied the man I saw before me. Something had changed, I knew. I didn't know what, but the way Maxon held himself was different.

I edged closer to the bed. "Maxon, I'm sorry about your parents." I whispered. I didn't know what else to say, so I just stood there awkwardly while Maxon tired to collect all of the papers on the bed.

"Thank you Kriss." He just nodded. He didn't seem overjoyed or angry that I was here. He just seemed…indifferent. "Thank you for coming here…I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"They found America. She's going to be okay." He said. The way he sounded, it was with adoration and joy. I knew where this was going, and I didn't want to stick around for it. I started to turn.

"Kriss wait!" I stopped. "I know that I never got to announce the engagement…it's just that…"

"It's just what, Maxon?" For several moments there was only silence.

"I'm so sorry Kriss." The way he said it, I knew he was sincere, but it didn't change the way the words tore through me, like bullets. "I'm so sorry, but we both know that it can't be this way. I'm…I want to be with her. I…I love her, and I made a mistake. I know sorry doesn't cover it with any respect, but I just want you to know that you don't deserve to be someone's second choice, or with a husband that can't love you fully. You deserve so much more than that, and now I know that I was acting rashly, and that if I did marry you, I'd also be making the biggest regret in my life. I'm sorry Kriss. Words cannot describe what a wonderful and caring person you are. Thank you for being there for me…you could've easily been a princess…just not mine."

At that moment, I nodded, too numb to say anything. Maxon took my hand and gave it one last kiss. I remembered the one kiss we had; and I was glad I at least got to share my first one with him.

"You are welcome at the palace anytime, you know that." He whispered. "Once we get back on our feet, we'd like to invite you over sometime and maybe discuss some of your ideas for the education system." _We _he said, like meaning him and America.

"I'd be glad to". I force myself to speak. Tears are threatening to fall, but I gave a small smile.

"Thank you again, Kriss. I'm sure you'll do great things someday as well." With that, I knew that even though I wasn't going to be the princess or the queen, I'd still be making a large impact on Illea. I gave a small smile and was almost out the door when Maxon said, "Kriss, I'll go down to the kitchen before you leave, I told them to save from fries for you." He said with a goofy grin on his face. I remembered all the times he mocked me for liking fries, and I'd always take extras when we'd go on dates. I don't know if any of the other girls knew, but I always enjoyed the taste of them; they reminded me of all the potato fields from home. **(This is kind of an inside joke if you go follow xkrissambers and the rest of our group on twitter) **I smiled, and in that sliver of a moment, I felt okay that I was slowly walking out Maxon Schreave's life into one of my own.

**Elise POV (Present time – at the funeral) **

We had come back. Most, if not all of the Selection girls were back in the palace for a day to commemorate the fallen King and Queen. I wore a short elegant black dress with modest heels and my hair pinned up in a French twist. I was seated next to Kriss and Anna. Before the funeral, Kriss had admitted that she was staying an extra day, to discuss some other matters with Maxon and America. I was surprised, but I didn't try to pry her about it. There had been a short procession through the city before; and now they were bringing the caskets to their final resting place. My heart ached for them, especially the queen. She had been so caring and understanding when others needed her.

After the procession, I caught a glimpse of Maxon and America. They were both in mourning clothes and I could tell that they were trying to keep it together for the day. I knew that soon they were to be crowned King and Queen and that the country would change drastically for the better.

The funeral was long and regal, like anyone would expect it to be. Queen Amberly's casket was shrouded in many lovely flowers, while Clarkson's was dark and stoic, just as he had been. Everything went smoothly. Their greatest achievements were mentioned, and the darker times were glossed over. Towards the end, Maxon and America each said a few words.

"To my caring parents…" Maxon looked like he was about to get chocked up. "You prepared me for ruling before you today…I never knew that such…strength could be found from myself and others from your deeds. Mom – you were the most kind, generous woman I knew; I couldn't have asked for a better mother. Thank you for seeing my potential when I didn't know it existed. I will always love you. Goodbye." A single tear fell down his cheek. America put her arm around her fiancée and they both embraced, holding it together. Maxon continued, "Father…or relationship may have not been the smoothest one, but you taught me how to be strong. You taught me the basics of running a country. You taught me endurance. I think you did believe in me, somewhere in there; from you, I take this country, but now I know how to make it better. Thank you father." His message was brief, and I wondered if more had transpired with Maxon and his father than first met the eye. During my time in the Selection both men were often extremely busy and while I knew King Clarkson to be stern, I wondered how he had really treated Maxon.

It was now America's turn to speak. "To my would-be mother and father, I can't say how much I wish you both could be here to see this country change. I wish you could help Maxon and I; be there for your future grandchildren, and get to have a daughter. It pains me to think that you'll never get to see any of that. To my gentle and fair mother, and strong and gallant father…you'll forever be in our hearts."

The funeral ended and Maxon and America left for the burial. I followed the rest of the guests to a small reception in one of the ballrooms in the palace. The overall mood was somber at best. I made small talk with some of the other girls who asked me what it was like in the final days of the selection, and some even said that they were sorry that I didn't win. I just smiled and said that it was okay. I was truly happy for America and Maxon, because I never really thought I was in this for love. I would have accepted if Maxon had asked, but I think he was never really mine to begin with. After walking around a little while and drinking refreshments, I ran into Kriss again.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh, hi Elise! I'm so glad I ran into you!"

"You were meeting with Maxon sometime right?" I asked.

"Oh. Yes, I was." I wondered if this had anything to do with the selection or not, considering how her face changed. "I mean…it's no big deal, we're just discussing some of the ideas I had for the education system in the castes."

"That's great Kriss." I say.

Her face lights up. "I know! I think it might really help. I'm not actually meeting with them until tomorrow, so I don't have to leave at this moment or anything…"

"So…how are you doing?" I question.

"Oh, good, I guess. It's been a rough couple of weeks…and things are changing."

"I know what you mean." I admitted. "Kriss…I'm sorry you didn't win". I didn't know where I was going with this, but it was worth a try. Surprisingly, she forced a smile.

"Me too, I'm sorry you didn't win either."

"Oh, it's okay. I knew that Maxon probably wasn't the one for me anyway." I said, trying to act like it really didn't affect me. The refusal of Maxon's love wasn't what I was really upset about, it was the fact that my family was disappointed in me right now, and that my father was trying to force me into another marriage.

"You are a really smart and talented girl though, I'm sure someone will be lucky someday." Kriss added. "The more I think about it, the more I think that I am done with princes. You and I, well we can move on to something better now."

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing, there's been so many guys lined up at my door in the past week, I don't know what to do with them?!"

I giggled. "Me too! I don't know what to do either! It's kind of overwhelming."

"I know! I feel like I'm in my own selection."

"This must've been what Maxon felt like". I say. It was true, that in the past week, there had been many "bachelors" wanting to win me over.

"It must be." Agreed Kriss. "Hey, so we should get together sometime." She said. "I would like that. Maybe we could discuss our current situation and help each other pick the best one." I tease.

"Sounds like a plan. Anyways, we should also bring some tea and books to read." **(Sorry another inside joke between Kriss and I) **

"It's a plan then. Maybe sometime America will invite us over and we can have a girl's night."

"I'll mention it to her." Kriss said. "I'd better get going, but I'll see if Maxon could use your expertise for anything. I know you have close ties to New Asia, and maybe he'd let you be an ambassador or something! Plus, I think you'd have some good insight in ending this war."

"Thank you Kriss, this means a lot to me."

"Thank you too, Elise. I really miss all of the Elite." She was silent for a moment, and I knew we were both thinking about Celeste.

"I miss her too." The words clung to the air, unspoken. We both knew that Celeste had opened up a lot in the final weeks of the Selection, and that no one would've expected that girl to be sincere like that. "Well, I'd better get going as well, but Kriss, remember that you're still a really smart and kind person, and that I think you would've made an amazing princess."

Kriss raised her glass. "You would've too. Cheers to almost winning the selection."

"Cheers." I smiled, and said goodbye. I knew that we'd be seeing each other again. I would always be friends with these girls.

A week later, I got a letter from the palace saying that I was invited to come and discuss the war in New Asia with Prince Maxon and America. During my time there, Maxon brought up the idea of being an ambassador to New Asia, and offered me a position of being a semi-informal diplomat. I graciously accepted the offer, promising that I'd work hard on preparing to meet with other New Asian leaders. I was going to be doing a lot of traveling between here and New Asia, but I didn't mind it one bit. It would keep my father from making too many hasty decisions in the near future. Most of all, it was an opportunity to prove I was more than just an asset to my family. I was shaping my own future, and supporting two countries that I dearly loved. For once, being part of the selection had given me an opportunity to do more; at last there was a ray of hope.

** So yay! That was a long chapter. Again, I'll try to update more! The Next chapter will be back to Maxerica. I've always wanted to write from Kriss and Elise's POV, especially Elise, because I want people to know that there's more to her than meets the eye **** Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: Responsibilities

**Kind of a filler chapter with a little bit of fluff and some fun! I have some ideas for the future, but if there is any specific scene you'd like me to do, just leave a review. I'll try to move on closer to the wedding soon, there's just a few more chapters/scenes to write. **

**Chapter 5**

It's been a couple weeks since the funeral. Maxon has already spoken with Kriss and Elise and they both are doing quite well assuming their roles. I'm glad that we could do something for those two girls. I still consider them some of my closest friends even though the Selection is over. I wish I could say the same for myself. After the funeral Maxon was distant for a couple days, and I tried to leave him alone because I knew he was probably having a hard time adjusting to not having his parents there. He's probably having as many mixed feelings as I am.

Lucy announced that she was going to retire as my maid as well. I graciously pardoned her and thanked her for her service. I knew that she would be with Aspen now, and I was glad both of them were happy. Speaking of Aspen, I hadn't seen him in a while, so I decided to call him in. There was still some worry over the security after the attack because even though most of the Southern Rebels were defeated, they could get into the palace again.

"Hey". He said when I summoned him. It's weird not having the tension or confusion between Aspen and I anymore. I don't have to be worried about my feelings or anyone else's. For once it's just a conversation between two friends.

"Hey." I say casually. "So…I just wanted to have an update on the whole security thing, I haven't talked to you in a while."

"It's only been a week, America."

I smiled. "I know. I just needed a distraction from all this work." I pointed out all of stacks of papers lying around my study.

"I'd be happy to oblige." Aspen said with a wink.

"So…what have you been doing lately? I heard Maxon was insisting on ramping up the security."

"He didn't tell you?"

"He didn't tell me what?" I demand.

"I'm head of security now, and one of the guard commanders." Aspen said proudly.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim. "You'd be so good at that."

"That's what I hear. Anyways, how's this whole princess thing coming along anyway?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not technically a princess, Aspen. Not yet. And by the way, once I marry Maxon, I'll technically be the queen."

"Ohh…a bit pretentious aren't you?" he joked.

"Maybe." I wink. Aspen laughs. "It's a lot of work planning this whole wedding though. I wish it was just a small ceremony, but it's probably one of the biggest weddings of the century! I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this."

"You'll be fine, Mer. If you decide not to show up, I'll just take your place." He joked.

"Wouldn't that be a sight. If Maxon chose you when he could've had me, Kriss, Elise or Celeste. I could totally picture that though. You'd be such a cute couple." I teased. **(yup. Another inside joke from twitter) **

"Well, we have quite the bromance going on."

"I see…." It was so fun to be lighthearted like this with Aspen. It seemed like for the moment, the weight of the world had ben lifted off of my shoulders. "I'd better get back, but I'll see you around. Say hi to Lucy. You better be treating her well."

"I am. And America –"

"Yes – "

"Tell Maxon that he should keep you locked up. None of us want you getting hurt." He said with a serious tone.

"Don't give him any ideas." I muttered. I knew that out of anyone, Maxon and Aspen were the two people who would take any threat to my existence seriously. Sometimes they were a tad overprotective. After Aspen left, I finished up my reports for the morning and grabbed a quick lunch from the kitchens. I knew that Maxon had meetings until dinner, and I liked conversing with the cooks down there anyway. Silvia had informed me that part of the job was to plan out many of the meals. I already had a great time doing that, and the cooks seemed to not mind me trying out the various foods. After that, it was my job to plan the wedding. I went to my room to work for the afternoon. I was still working out the guest list and hadn't even moved on to entertainment and menu….

My thoughts were interrupted by Mary, who was patiently working on a gown.

"Umm…Lady America, I was saying that you should choose who you want to be as your maid, because soon you'll be needing at least five."

"Oh yes. Sorry Mary, I was too absorbed in my thoughts." I took a second to think about who I might like as a maid. I knew most of the staff was friendly towards me, but there were so many girls working around here it was hard to keep track of their names. Since Lucy departed, Mary was the only one of my original maids left. "Who would you like to work with Mary?" I asked.

"Oh…America, it's not really up to me to decide." She said.

"I want you to be able to work with whoever works well with you, Mary. How about you think about it, and if you tell me some names, I'll be glad to have them."

She beamed. "Thank you, my lady. I think I might know of some people." I thought about it for a second. Five or more people waiting on me sounded excessive, but I guess as queen I'd have many more duties to fulfill, and therefore required extra help. Suddenly, an idea dawned on me.

"Mary, I think I actually might know someone who I'd like to help me."

"Who?" I told her, and then said, "I'd better run it past Maxon first, but you can pick the rest."

"I'd love to." Mary helped me freshen up for dinner, which was the first time I'd be seeing my fiancée since we woke up. Not many people knew, but Maxon and I had already been sharing a room since we got engaged. The Queen and King's suites were being renovated for after the wedding, so we were moved back down to Maxon's old room and the Princess' suite. The only thing was, I really didn't spend much of the night in my own room anyway.

I had only been waiting in the private dining room for about five minutes when Maxon came in. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his tie slightly askew, but it was my same old Maxon. When he saw me his eyes lit up, and he dismissed the couple servants that had brought our meal.

"Hello my darling." He said.  
"Hello my handsome and wonderful fiancée who can't seem to keep that stupid smile off his face." Maxon grinned even more.

"I can never keep it off when I'm with you." We sat down and started to dig into the first course. Maxon poured us some water with lemon and we sat down and enjoyed our meal, free from anyone else. It was times like these where I could fully appreciate my hectic life here.

"How did all the meetings go? I heard that you made Aspen head of security."

"Yes I did. He has some very interesting tactics when it comes to those sort of things, plus I know he will do anything to protect the ones he loves. Anyways, my meetings were…long, as always. I think we are making some progress though."

"That's good. Maxon, if you need any support during the meetings, please let me help. I want to help you. We're in this together. Remember?"

Maxon gave a rueful smile. "I guess so. I knew I couldn't keep you out of the world of politics for long. I don't want you to get beat up in there."

"Don't worry about me. They wouldn't touch a hair on this fiery red head of mine." I teased.

"No, I don't think they'd mess with you. The advisors surprisingly listen to me a lot more too. It's so different actually having power to exercise now. However, with power, I have a responsibility to my people to make this country better."

"And you have a responsibility to your fiancée." I mock pout. Even though I'm teasing Maxon, I realize that this burden of the crown could get in the way of being with each other.

Maxon leans over and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "I suppose it does. By the way, have you set a date for the wedding?"

"Yes, I discussed it already with Silvia and a couple advisors. They think a summer wedding is best, so they are hoping for June, maybe July."

"That's about six months from now. I can't wait that long." I giggle at Maxon's expression.

"Trust me, I can't either." I continue.

Our dinner finishes on a good note, and Maxon and I finally get to retire to our rooms. I slip into mine and get ready for bed. I was lucky today that meetings didn't run too late, so we get at least another hour of sleep, but sometimes I'm not so lucky. I really need to convince Maxon to let me attend at least some meetings. This man does way too much for his own good.

I slip into Maxon's room. I'm in a short nightgown, and when I walk in I see him on the bed reading, in boxers and a t-shirt. Maxon puts down the book and smiles, and I join him on the bed.

"This is the part of my day that I look forward to the most, where I can see my beautiful fiancée and soon to be wife, and have her all to myself."

"You like saying that don't you?" I wrap my arms around him and we start kissing. I'm winding my hands though his soft hair as our kisses grow deeper. I know we'll have to stop eventually. The hunger grows and we sink down lower as I'm suddenly in his lap now.

"America…we should stop."

"But I don't want too." His hand is tracing up my leg now. I can't imagine waiting half a year to have all of him. There's a soft breeze coming in from the balcony. Eventually, I force myself to pull away, and gaze up into his warm brown eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he whispers.

"I love you." I say, kissing him slowly again.

"Say it again." He breathes.

"I love you Maxon Schreave. I love you. I love you."

Our night endlessly flows into sleep. I am wrapped in Maxon's arms, and I'm happy when Maxon easily falls asleep soon after. He might think that he has to take care of me, but I know that right now, by just being here, I am what's keeping him going. As an "us" we bring out the best in each other.

When I wake up, there's a note from Maxon.

_My love, _

_I am so sorry that I have to leave you this morning, but know that I am tugging my ear so that we can meet for lunch in the gardens. It will be a beautiful day. By the way, did I mention that you are beautiful? _

_Love, your loving fiancée and rock god, _

_Maxon. _


	6. Chapter 6: Aspen

**So sorry for the late update again! I really enjoyed all of the reviews. I know you're dying for more, so here it is! I thought doing a flashback to when Aspen and Maxon reconciled would be a good choice, but I also wanted to write another scene I had in mind. Enjoy! **

**Aspen POV (flashback)**

I was being summoned by the Prince of Illea. Well honorary king now, or whatever. Sometimes I didn't actually know who was running this country, but so far it hadn't fallen into anarchy, so I think we were doing okay.

It was the end of my shift, and I went up to Maxon's private study. I had no idea what he wanted, but knowing Maxon, a guy like that probably wouldn't just want to talk about palace gossip or anything. This meeting was business. Pure and simple. After I showed the guard Maxon's seal, I was escorted in and was met by a very professional looking Prince. Maxon looked up from his work with a blank…expression. I honestly had no idea what he was thinking at the moment. It seemed so…unreal that we'd be talking for once, face to face, on equal ground, not having to pretend that we were something else.

Maxon asked the other guards to leave, and then we were left alone. I just looked off to the side, unsure of what to say.

"Your Majesty…may I ask why you have called me here?" I stuttered.

Maxon had put his professional face. "You can call me Maxon." He said deliberately. "I know you're probably wondering why I have called you here, but to be honest, I don't know either. I just wanted to talk."

"Then say something." I looked straight into Maxon's eyes. I was looked at the man that America truly loved, and the man that loved America. I wanted the truth. I wanted to tell him how I felt about her, and that I had almost moved on. Moments of silent passed.

I finally said, "look, I know what we're both thinking, but I really wanted to tell you the whole story. I don't know what America has told you, but I want to say that I don't necessarily feel that way about her anymore. I only want to protect her. You know her better than anyone; and after she was almost sent home, I saw something different in her. I knew that she was different; and I knew that she loved you. It was me that kept fighting for her, and it was my fault that she had so much trouble making up her mind. I'll tell you one thing though, I'm not fighting for her anymore. I have other people to. She's not like that for me anymore; she's like family. **(let's take a moment to grieve for poor Aspen: I just familyzoned him.) **America deserves more than having to choose someone she only half loves, and that's why when I knew she was fighting for you, I had to let her go. She sees something special in you; and even if others don't see it. We only meet in the palace before then, and then when I knew that America no longer was fighting for me, I should've stopped. It wasn't her fault.

Maxon patiently waited while I finished my speech. "Aspen, I understand that all now, I understand America's choices. I don't have to worry anymore; none of us do. She's all mine now."

"You almost lost her though." I retorted. "A couple times. You were going to propose to Kriss after you found us right? Did you know how heartbroken America was? Did you ever stop after that and realize that she loved you and she just couldn't say it? It was only because of the rebels that you two are even together now."

"I know!" Maxon sprang out of his seat. For a moment he almost looked like his father with the ferocity in his eyes. "I know." He said again, quieter this time. "That day was one of the worse days of my life. I wanted to have America, but I couldn't make myself be brave enough to trust her. I knew she loved me; she said so the night before. Seeing you two, in that moment, it was like all of my happiness had vanished. I was as distraught over the whole situation as she was. You're right, that rebel attack was both a blessing and a curse. Laying there dying; I saw how stupid I was before, and how much I had lost. I only thought about the life that we would never have now; all because I hadn't asked a simple question earlier. I think she was going to tell me the night before, but we were to caught up in everything else, I didn't give her a chance to talk."

"You're right. You didn't." I snapped. I don't know why, but all of these emotions were catching up to me right now. I wanted to hate Maxon in the past for stealing America's heart, but I knew that would just hurt her too. Maxon seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I'm so sorry Aspen, I know I've done a lot wrong, but I'm not letting America down ever again. I'm trying to trust her as much as I can. Just because we've both made mistakes in the past doesn't undo any of the love I have for her. It makes us stronger."

I looked at the determination in Maxon's eyes and knew that he'd really do anything for her because he loved her. I still loved America, but not in that way. It was different now. "I understand." I said. "You two really do love each other. I was mistaken before; but now I realize that I was never the right one. You are. America deserves all of this and more. She deserves to be a queen; your queen. She was willing to fight for something; and that's why she deserves it. I was just not the one she was alway fighting for."

"I know" said Maxon. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that we all ended up here. The Prince. The Guard. And The One. It's almost like it was meant to be. I've forgiven you Aspen, I hope you know that. I may never fully forgive myself for almost losing her, but I forgive you."

I gave a small smile. "Thank you. I'm happy to see America happy. You know, you're not as self-absorbed or as selfish as I thought."

"Um…thanks, I guess."

"No, I really mean it. I think you're going to be a much better King."

"I sure hope so" he paused. "Aspen, there's something else I'd like to discuss with you. "I've been wanting to tighten security around here, and I know that you're one of the highest ranking guards in the palace. You've done a great service to us, and I know you're very skilled at all of the inner workings of everything. Aspen, I'm not commanding you to do this, I'm asking you if you'd be willing to become one of our heads of security."

I looked at him like he just lost his mind. Maxon, of all people, wanting me to help him? I thought just days ago, he wanted me out of this palace for sure. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked.

"I'm sure. There's no one better that I know, and no one that I trust more with America's life than you. There need to be some changes around here if we are ever going to stop the attacks for good. I don't want anyone threatening the lives of my family or anyone in this palace anymore. Too many people on our side have died already."

I didn't need to consider it for a moment. "It would be an honor to do that, your Majes - I mean, Maxon."

"Good. You'll also help with training new guards. We need people who are trustworthy and competent. You'll also be attending some of the strategy meetings. I'll send the times to you soon." I nodded. "Oh, and Aspen."

"Yes?"

"I never go to thank you for saving America that day." Maxon said. "Without you, she probably never would have made it to that safe room."

"With all due respect, she's the one that actually saved me." I countered.

Surprisingly, Maxon smiled. "Doesn't she save us all?"

And with that, I started to become the person I'd always hope I'd be. I could be the hero and the guard. It made me content that what I did everyday saved people, and make and change this country. Slowly, I began opening my heart little by little. There was a certain maid that had me wrapped around her finger. I knew I could save her; and save everyone else. America might be The One, but I'd always be there to look after her and her family. For once in my life, I could let the pieces fall into place.

***Okay, I'm going to go back to a scene I really wanted to write: America's birthday. Hope you liked the Aspen part. Ohhh! I almost forgot: When I met Kiera at a book signing she was talking about Aspen and said, "Aspen as a character is so…guarded. Haha because he's a guard!" I thought that was a pretty good pun, so I thought I'd share it. Anyways, enjoy the next part! **


	7. Chapter 7: A Surprise

**I wanted to update sooner, so I broke the last chapter into two parts because this part was so long. Enjoy! **

**America POV **

I woke up to the sound of my maids rushing about the room. It took me a second to realize that Maxon wasn't beside me, although I wasn't surprised. He normally woke up at least by 5 or 6. I tried to get going an hour or two later most of the time. Maxon had recently let me into some of the meetings, especially the ones that had to do with domestic improvement in the castes. I was so glad we were making progress in this area. We already had plans laid out for better shelters and food distraction as well as programs that will late help assimilate the castes.

"Ladies, how are you doing today?" I asked groggily. One of my newer maids, Lily, giggled.

"Lady America, we had orders to get you ready this morning; someone said that they would like you to wear this" she held up a lovely lavender lace sundress.

"That's beautiful, but what is the occasion?" I say.

The rest of them giggled. I stared at them, confused. "I thought you might know, America, but in that case, we aren't supposed to tell you, Prince's orders." I sighed. Leave it to Maxon to want to surprise me in every way possible. Whatever it was, I hoped that we could spend at least part of the day together. I chatted idly with the girls as they did my makeup and hair. Today, they kept it pretty light and natural, and they twisted my hair up into a perfect loose bun. All the while, I was noticing that the stones in my engagement ring very much complimented the dress I was wearing. This must be something important, I thought. Lately, I've been attending more meetings about the wedding than anything else. The guest invitations had finally been sent out. At least that was one weight off my shoulders.

"There. You're done." Mary said. "You'll be wanting to go to the gardens, I think. Maxon said to give you this." She handed me a sealed note with Maxon's seal. The ladies excused themselves and I opened the carefully folded paper.

_My Dearest America, _

_Would you please do me the honor of joining me in the gardens this fine morning? You'll know where to find me. _

_Tugging my ear, _

_Maxon. _

I hurried down the hallway, not caring if my fast pace was unladylike or not. I finally made it to the doors, and a couple guards smiled at me as I passed. It really was a nice day outside; even for February. Here in Angeles it never really got that cold, and even on a day like today, the first flowers were starting to bloom. I knew Maxon would most likely be at our bench, so I made my way through the maze of hedges. "Maxon?" I called, once I got closer. Finally, I got there.

He was sitting on our bench, holding a bouquet of spring flowers. I gasped when I saw him, and ran up to hug him.

"Hello, my dearest." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Dearest. I think I can live with that." I said. He smiled more. I noticed that there was a picnic basket on the ground and a blanket set out in some nearby grass.

"What is this?" I ask.

"America, do you really not know what today is?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so….Ohh." I finally remembered. It was my birthday. Maxon chuckled. I had been so busy in the last weeks I completely forgot that my birthday was coming up.

"Happy Birthday." He said, and wrapped me closer.

"So what is all this?" I gesture to the setup around me.

"I thought I'd have an actual breakfast with my fiancee. I'm taking the morning off."

"What?" I exclaim. "Maxon, you can't just do that for me, the country needs you -"

"My fiancee needs me, and that's why I've asked Stavros to let me have the evening off as well."

"You don't have to do this." I protest.

"Yes I do. It's one of your birthday presents. You get to spend the day with me, all alone for once."

"One of my birthday presents? I hope you didn't spend too much on me, Maxon. Being able to spend time with you is enough."

"Ohh…you'll see." He said mischievously. "However, I think we should have breakfast first." We dug in. He had gotten some of my favorite strawberry tarts as well as real fruit juice and other pastries. I smiled and leaned back into his arms as we enjoyed our meal and talked about our days. I told him about the invitations to the wedding and how the Italians had already replied. I was glad Nicolleta and the Italians had made an alliance with us.

"Speaking of Italians…" I looked at Maxon, confused.

"What?"

"Nevermind." He said with a smile. We finished our meal and then Maxon lead me up to his (well our) room. He told me to close my eyes, so I did.

"Open them." He said. I saw that he had a dark velvet box in his hands. In there sat a small, glittering, intricate tiara. I looked at him quizzically. "I thought you needed an extra something to complement that dress of yours. This one is normally for the princess; it was my mothers. However, since you may never get to be a princess, only a queen, I thought maybe for one day you could."

I was speechless.

"Don't worry, this isn't your only gift. In fact, this is just the beginning." He winked. I rolled my eyes. Slowly, I went and picked up the glistening tiara. "May I?" Maxon said, gently taking it from my hands and placing it on top of head. It fit perfectly behind the ridge of the top of my hair. I suspected my maids had done my hair like this so it would stay put. "You look beautiful". He said. "Someday, if we have a daughter, you can give that one to her."

I smiled. "Of course I will." I reached up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"It is a pleasure. Now, we should be getting on to more of your gifts, come with me." I let him take my arm and lead me down to the next floor. We passed a couple rooms that I didn't recognize. The palace had always been somewhat of an enigma to me…there were soo many rooms in it! When we reached the end of the hallway, Maxon turned around and said "close your eyes." I could feel him guiding me into another room. It smelled like fresh paint and wood. I wondered what they could've possibly built. I hope it wasn't something too grand. When Maxon uncovered my eyes, I opened them, only to find myself looking at a room full of various musical instruments.

"Do you like it?" He asked, after I stood there with my mouth open, agape. "I love it." I whispered. There was magnificent instruments everywhere I looked. Violins, woodwinds, and in the center, an elegant grand piano. There was also a window on the far side that looked out over the gardens below. I couldn't express my emotions enough. There just wasn't any words to.

Finally, I take Maxon's hand and guide him over to the piano, and we sit down together on the bench. I let my fingers caress the beautiful keys…and then I begin to play. It was a song I composed long ago, and somehow in this moment, all of the notes came back to me. It was a song that expressed everything I was feeling now; the joy and adoration of everything around me. I was free from the duties of becoming queen. Maxon was free from his tidies as well. I just let the song speak for itself.

When I was finished, Maxon pulled me into a big hug. "That was amazing, America. I had no idea you could play like that."

"Is this really all for me?" I ask.

"It is. And whoever you want to share it with."

"Thank you for everything."

"Anything for my dearest fiancee." We spent the rest of the morning in the music room. I played, while Maxon listened. I knew that this was truly a gift. To play music and not have to worry about all the other pressures around me. I knew that this music room would later be a refuge for me, and that even on the worse days, I could always come here to play music.

When it was nearly lunch time, Maxon lead me in the direction of the woman's room and dining room that we used in the Selection. He had his usual quirky grin on his face. "I assume this is another present?" I ask. "You know, you really don't have to give me any more."

"Of course I have to give you more. This gift in particular is one I think you'll enjoy."

"Really?" I tease.

We stopped in front of the doors that lead to the stairway down to the foyer. I remembered when Maxon came down these stairs, when my family came to the palace. "There's some people that would like to spend some time with you, I think, while I have to go to a couple meetings this afternoon." I wondered if he could've possibly invited my family or something to come to the palace. We hadn't had a lot of time to visit them since the engagement, and it was difficult for Maxon or I to leave the Palace without a ton of guards.

When we opened the door, the first thing I saw was a group of people gathered down by the foyer.

"May! Kenna!" I rush down the steps, and then I realize there were more people there. "Oh my goodness, Nicolleta!" I squeal. "Georgia, Elise and Marlee!" I hadn't realized that so many of my friends would make it. Kriss wasn't present, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. I knew she was busy lately.

"What are all of you doing here?" I ask.

Maxon was now beside me. "They're here to celebrate your birthday and to help you have some girl time this afternoon."

"We're going to have so much fun, America. Just you wait." Princes Nicolleta winked. I embraced all of my friends. I couldn't believe she was here. I hadn't expected her to make the fight all the way over here just for me! Even Georgia and Elise had made it.

"What am I going to do with such wonderful friends?"

"You are going to do what we tell you." Nicolleta says. Come on, we're going to start at the spa first!" They all follow me to the spa area. I had learned recently that there was actually a small indoor pool in the palace, as well as a spa. When we got there, there were some maids waiting for us to have our skin exfoliated and our nails done. I swept May and Kenna into a giant hug.

"I can't believe you guys are really here." I say. Kenna laughs. "I wouldn't miss my sister's birthday for a moment. Especially when she's turning 18. We go over, and after a while, we're all pampered and ready.

"Let's go have some lunch." Marlee says. I don't know how she knows where we're going, but we end up back in the gardens again, this time, some butlers have brought out a small banquet for the girls and I. I enjoyed sipping some tea that Elise requested. "Do you know why Kriss didn't show up?" I ask. Elise shakes her head. "I haven't really been in contact with her lately, I've been so busy traveling to New Asia and back. I think that Kriss maybe didn't' want to…how do I say this…have no hard feelings against you, until you're married." I was surprised at Elise's candid remarks. "I mean, that's what I got the last time I saw her. I don't know if she's really ready for all of this."

"I understand." I say. "Maybe after the wedding, I could have the two of you over?"

"I would love that." Elise said. "Between the three of us, we could sure throw a pretty great party."

"Sounds like a plan." The rest of our lunch went very well; I was sometimes prodded by May, Kenna, and Nicolleta about plans for the wedding though…and the honeymoon. I actually had no clue where we were going afterwards. Maxon had told me to not worry about it, that it was a surprise. I also apologized to May and Kenna for not having them as bridesmaids in my wedding…however, they'd still be very important in the ceremony. They understood. I knew I had promised Marlee that she would be my maid of honor, and I intended to keep that promise. All of these girls were amazing friends, and I couldn't ask for better.

For the rest of the afternoon we had lot so fun chatting. the girls even pulled me into a room where they had set up a "fashion show" for us to do. There was a runway and we took turns modeling outfits and such. It reminded me of Celeste, and how much I missed her. By the time it was dinnertime, we had been having so much fun, I almost forgot to meet Maxon.

"Sorry but I have to meet my fiancee for dinner. You know how persistent he can be" they giggled. "It really was such a good day with all of you. I know I might not see some of you until the wedding, but please, let's get together again! This was so fun."

Nicolleta came over and hugged me. "I have to get back to Italy, but I defiantly will be here for the wedding! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Maybe I'll come here a couple days early, to help you prepare." She winked.

"Thanks. I would love that." I say.

Georgia and Marlee came over and said goodbye for today, even though I knew I'd probably be seeing them around soon. Marlee came over and hugged me tightly. "You know, I was supposed to give you another gift. Maxon told me to tell you something"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm going to be one of your personal assistants!"

"Oh Marlee, that'd be so amazing! We can see each other so much more!"

"Yes, and Carter is being promoted as well! We will still be living in the palace, but we'll be closer to Maxon and you!"

"I'm so excited! Thank you so much!." This day was getting better and better. I said goodbye to May and Kenna, who I promised I would visit soon. I had called them a couple times, but I wanted to see them more. They promised me that the new home was wonderful, and that Mom didn't mind that I couldn't make it there a lot. I also said goodbye to Elise, who said she might be around sometimes as well. She was working on the treaty with New Asia, and helping qualm some of the unrest over there. I hoped that by the end of the year we could come up with an agreement to pull out troops, and hopefully end the war.

When I got back to our private dining room, I found Maxon there, as always. Beside him where a couple small boxes, which I assumed were my last gifts.

"Hello, my beautiful princess." I blushed. Maxon always knew what to say, it seemed. I never thought I'd deserve anyone so romantic. Heck, I don't know how I deserved anyone as good as Maxon.

"Hello my handsome prince. Are you going to pamper me with more gifts? You know I don't really need it."

"But you do."

"Fine then, just give me the stupid gifts then." Maxon chuckled. I sat down beside him as he gave me one of the boxes. I slowly opened it. Inside was a songbird necklace just like the one my father gave me so long ago. I put my hand to my mouth, in awe. "Maxon, did you get this?" I ask.

"I saw the one you always wore, and knew that man who gave it to my father, well I found did after my father threw it away. I later asked the jeweler to restore it. It was - " He was interrupted by me hurling myself at him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Maxon knew how much this piece of my father meant to me. It was like a gift from him that I could never replace.

"Don't you want to open the others?" Maxon asked.

"Yes!" We ate our dinner peacefully while I was opening the rest. I got a lot of jewelry, particularly blue stones and gems that matched my eyes. I also got an assortment of frames with photos of Maxon and I, or pictures of me that Maxon took. The last gift was an album of a lot of our memories from the selection, along with some handwritten notes from Maxon as well. I promised that I would read them when he wasn't there, so that he wouldn't get embarrassed by his own words. All of the gifts had been amazing today, I couldn't decide which one was the best.

After slightly tearing up over the album, I turned to Maxon and said, "You sure know how to make a girl happy."

"I know how to make you happy, America, and I want to keep doing that for the rest of our lives."

"You already do."

At the end, we were brought some sparkling champagne, and Maxon made a toast. "To my beautiful and amazing - words cannot describe, princess, fiancee, and dearest, America…and to many happy years ahead." We both clinked our glasses.

Words could not describe how wonderful the day had been. The night was perfect, and in that moment, all I could think about was how fortunate I was to be sipping stars with the love of my life.


	8. Chapter 8: Dresses

**Here is another update! I can't wait to get to the wedding, etc…just a couple more chapters! Thank you for being patient…I know how you feel, trust me. I've been doing camp nano, so I've had to write double over the past week! But I will try to update sooner! I'm glad a lot of you liked the TFIOS reference…I couldn't help it ;). Anyways, please review, I really appreciate it! **

It was a month until the wedding. I was so nervous, yet so excited to be finally marrying Maxon. When it was just him and myself, I knew I wanted this so badly. Sometimes I just wished that we could elope so that I could be officially his. However, the crown part still scared me. I would be having my coronation on the same day, and be officially the Queen of Illea. Sometimes I had to remind myself that all of this was actually real; I was taking on the position that went back generations.

I hoped that Maxon and my reign was different. Looking over the family trees and everything, it was hard to believe that Maxon came from this lineage of hard-lined rulers, and that I would be up there someday as well. I few were truly going to change this country, it was going to have to start with us. I wouldn't let any of my children or grandchildren for that matter rule in such a way as they had done in the past. I wondered if any of them would even get a chance to rule. Maxon and I had been pouring over the diaries lately, trying to find clues as to how this country functioned in the past. We had heard of democracy before, and within the next year, we were planning on pitching the idea to the public. Someday, the people might elect their representatives. There was still so much to get worked out though. Voting methods and the power of each elected official all needed to be written into law, as well as the requirements needed to run and everything. It was quite a complicated business. We were also looking at the English system, because their monarchs had less power, but they still played a vital role in government. I hoped that any offspring of mine wasn't doomed to have to rule this country. Someday I wanted my children to have choices of their own. I didn't even know if there would still be a Selection. If I had it my way, I would let my child choose, and I'm sure Maxon would too, it's just that it's much harder to un-write laws then write them in the first place.

Today I'd be planning the finishing touches to the music and food, along with going to a couple meetings with Maxon. Typical day. I had invited some local musicians from Carolina to play at the reception, along with some children who loved to play music, sing, or dance. At the wedding, I also let some of the staff's family come and enjoy the night as well. I couldn't believe how many people we had invited! There were so many dignitaries coming from all over the world, some of them newly made allies as well. I hope we will impress a lot of them with our progress. However, whatever politics is going on that day, I have to remember it's all about Maxon and me.

"America, are you okay? You're sweating a lot." I turned around and realized that I was in my room with Marlee. I had almost forgot that she was there. We were talking about palace gossip while she helped me with my hair this morning.

"Oh, I'm fine Marlee. Sorry, I was probably just daydreaming." I said.

"It's totally fine, America. I'd be daydreaming a lot if I had a wedding to plan as grand as yours! I can't believe it's only a month away!"

"I can't believe it either." I mumbled. Marlee was curling my hair slightly at the ends and braiding part of it up so it sat on the crown of my head. I enjoyed having her as one of my personal assistants. She was always so eager to help me in any way.

"America, don't forget we have a fitting today!" she squealed. I had almost forgot that too. Maybe I did have to much on my mind.

"That's great!" I tried my best to sound excited, because I was. I was just so tired though. "I'm sure you'll look lovely in your dress." I said. I had asked Marlee to be my bridesmaid, because I had promised her before. May and Kenna, even though they weren't my bridesmaids, were still very important in the wedding. They were going to help be hosts at the reception, and of course be very close while the actual ceremony happened. I had asked them what kinds of dresses they'd like to wear as well, and the palace staff eagerly agreed to help make them. All of the girls and I would all be trying on our dresses. I was a little nervous myself, because I had never tried on a wedding dress before. I knew my maids and Marlee had been working on it forever, and that today, they were just making sure the baseline fit. I wasn't going to see all of the finer details that were going to be put on until closer to the wedding.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot to say that your dress is turning out amazing, America. I can't wait to have you see the finished product! We have the first layers done, and the bodice without all of the extra stuff, but it's going to be so beautiful! You'll love it!"

"Thank you so much, Marlee for working on it, I'm sure it will be the best dress I've ever seen!"

"It will. Trust me." She beamed. We went to my large walk in closet where we'd be trying on the dresses. Some maids came in carrying a load of fabric, and various day dresses and other garments to hang up. A lot of the palace staff was becoming my friends. I tried to remember all of their names, however, there just so many. It was also on my priority list to set fair compensation and benefits to anyone who worked in the palace. Aspen was also working on better background checks on any new guards or maids. We were not letting any southern rebel slip through our borders; there hadn't been an attack since the Selection ended.

"Are these all mine?" I ask her.

"Yes! We've been working on many more since you'll be out in public more in the next month." Marlee beamed.

"It's okay, I can't believe you guys make me so many dresses! Seriously, you don't think I could re-wear anything?

"Nope. Being queen constitutes to new clothes everyday, America."

"I know, but I really don't think it needs to be that way."

"Too bad, it's going to be that way. Here, America, you'll want to see what we put in your closet.

I gestured towards another set of double doors that led to even more accessories and jewels. "You mean my closet within my closet?" I asked dubiously. I tried my best to actually not spend to much time in this room. It was kind of overwhelming at times.

"America, I think you'll really want to open those doors." Marlee pointed towards the bigger set in the room. "Trust me, you will." She winked.

"Okay." I walked over and opened the doors only to find myself in May's arms. **(Yeah, basically like princess diaries) **

"May!" I hugged her. It amazed me how much she'd grown in the past months. I realized that Kenna and my mother were right behind her. They had been hiding in the closet! "Please tell me that this was your idea." I laughed.

"Actually, it was mine." Marlee said.

"When are people going to stop surprising me?" I say.

"Never." she said mischievously. I realized there was a couple maids there with dresses in their hands. I gasped when I saw the gold one that I thought was Marlee's.

"Oh my goodness, that's beautiful!" I exclaimed. I saw what looked to be my family's dresses as well. They were all beautiful shades of purple, which I thought would be more of a regal touch at the reception. "Mom, Kenna, May you all have to try these on!" I waited until they were all done putting their dresses on. They all walked out, and I gasped. "You all look so amazing, I…" I ran up to them and hugged them all. My mom's dress was a deep rich purple and flowed down so that it was not quite a ball gown. It had an elegant design and beautiful one-shoulder strap. Kenna's was similar, but a tad bit lighter. Hers had more tulle on it, and had a gorgeous deep neckline and gold accents. May's was even lighter, almost a lavender. "May, you look so beautiful!" The color perfectly went with her hair, and it was a little bit fuller of a ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and elegant gold embroidery.

"Not as beautiful as you're going to look, Ames."

While they were trying on shoes and accessories, Marlee waltzed out from behind a curtain wearing her bridesmaid dress. It was all gold, and was such a beautiful color on her. She twirled around for us.

"What do you think?" She said.

"It's perfect!" I had wanted the colors of the ceremony to be white with a touch of gold. Marlee's dress was shimmery and went all the way down to the ground, with a strapless sweet heart neckline as well. The color and everything would've made her the center of attention in any other event, except for my wedding. I was nervous as I saw the last garment bag being carried in by a couple maids. It looked heavy; the gown. I knew that this wasn't the finished product, but even then, it was still intimidating to picture it on me.

"Close your eyes." Someone said. I did. I felt someone undressing me, and realized that it was probably one of my maids. I wasn't embarrassed or anything in front of my family and them. After that, they told me to step into the dress, and I did. I felt someone zip it up in the back. I could already tell that it was elegant, just by the way it felt on my body; as well as heavy. When they told me to open my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was looking at in the mirror.

"Girls, this is amazing." Even without all of the accents, the dress spoke for itself. It was regal on the top, and had a higher neckline. The skirt flowed down into a large, but not too large, ball gown. In it, I already felt like a queen.

Mary stepped forward. "America, just wait until you see what types of lace and everything else we're going to add to it! Lucy's been working very hard these last few months…"

The fact that Lucy was working on it to meant a lot to me. She was always the best at the finer details, and I knew that whatever she was working on would add an even better touch to it.

The rest of the hour went by in a blur. I loved wearing the gown; it felt like any girl's dream come true. The rest of my family and Marlee all tried on different shoes, etc while they asked me what jewelry I'd be wearing, so they could match it to the dress. I said that I had no idea; that Maxon probably had picked out something already. I said that the only things that I'd like to have on was my songbird necklace (which could easily be concealed under my neckline) and my wedding ring (of course).

When all of our adjustments were marked and done; I skipped down the hallway with Marlee and my family. I was going to invite them to lunch when of all people, we ran into Maxon. He beamed when he saw me.

"What's all of this excitement about?" He asked with a smile.

"Ames just tried on her wedding dress, and we all had fittings too! You should have seen her, it was gorgeous!" May exclaimed.

Maxon chuckled. "I'm sure she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. I'd frankly marry her in anything." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Well, you can't see it until the ceremony, Mr., so no peeking!" I say.

"I wouldn't dare. Who knows what type of trouble I'd be in." he joked. I reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll miss you this afternoon." I whisper. I don't really care that my family is behind me.

"I'll miss you too, Ames. Please know that whatever happens, I'll do anything to be at the end of the aisle, waiting for you."

"I know. I love you." I know that we've gone through so much to get here already, and I wouldn't let anything stop me from marrying Maxon.

**okay, so I'm breaking this chapter into 2 parts again, so I can update sooner. I hope you enjoyed this one! We're almost to the wedding! The next chapter might have a little bit more drama in it, but I thought this one might be a cute idea. Tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Plans

**Thank you again for all of the reviews! **

**PeetaorMaxon: **Thanks for trying to get it more reviews! I hope more people will review it! I love your username btw :)

**TheSelectedWriter: **Thanks too! It was a Tfios reference…I couldn't help it, I will try to update sooner! I know how you feel, I just have so many other things to write!

**crystl: **Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me to hear that it sounds like Kiera's work. That's what I was going for…I hope I'm delivering an accurate sequel!

**And thanks to the rest of you…if you want more Selection news please follow EWhisks on twitter! (and all of my friends too! We're kind of huge teen wolf fans) Anyways, this takes place about 3 weeks after the last chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9: **

It was only a week until the wedding, and with all the preparations to be done, I was surprised that Silvia hadn't had a full blown panic attack already. Guests would start arriving in a couple days, and the palace staff was making sure every single guest room and other accommodations were ready. Even though we were getting married in the Angeles church (a long lived tradition for royalty I guess) I'm nervous at how large the guest list has become. I was trying to keep it small, but "small" for royalty isn't really that small. there was enough people to fill up every single row in the largest sanctuary in the country. Just thinking about how long that aisle was going to be gave me chills. What if I tripped? What if I just completely forgot my vows?

"America." Someone whispered, pulling me out of my daydreams…(or were they nightmares?) It was Georgia. I shook my head, pulling all of my attention back to the meeting. We were in one of the many meeting chambers in the palace…and Maxon, Georgia and I were talking to August via camera. It was strange that this technology existed. I had just recently found out that this was how we talked to long-distance diplomats or other people who couldn't call or make it to the palace. I guess during Clarkson's rule it had been to dangerous to video chat with other people, however, with the recent changes, Maxon seemed to be using it a lot, especially with the Northern Rebels.

"I can't promise that there won't be an attack next week, Maxon. However, I know that the possibility is quite…slim. We've intercepted quite a few of their weapon resources and am making sure we check every one of our members as well."

"Good. August, I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong this week, or when we're on our honeymoon either. We're kind of in a precarious situation here, with both me and America gone after next week. I don't want to the leave the palace open to attack…"

"It won't be. Trust me. We've triple checked all of the defenses, and destroyed their base just south of Angeles. I'll be down there for the wedding, and I'll try to stick around longer than that, but I don't know if I can…"

"It's fine. As long as all of the secure points are locked up…I'll talk to Aspen about security while we're gone. I'm sure he has a plan…"

"Yes." August interjected. "And if need be, I'll send down more troops."

"Good. We have a deal then. Are the supply trains doing okay?" I knew that Maxon had sent out some supplies to the Northern Rebels in exchange for their service. The Southern Rebels were mostly subdued for the moment, mostly because of the treaty with the Northern Ones. We had discovered that there were a lot more Northern Rebels than we had thought before, but that actually helped our cause in the long run.

"They're doing well, actually. We are helping some of the lower casts by distributing more goods and such…and with the legislation that you're about to pass, it'll make the transition much easier."

"It's my pleasure. Thank you August, we will speak later."

"Don't forget to call me soon!" Georgia added. August smirked. "You better, or I'll come and get you myself."

August laughed. "I wouldn't dare forget. Nice seeing you, Maxon, America. I guess I'll see you next week at the wedding!" Seconds later the footage shut off. Georgia began to leave. "Sorry, but I have to go run some errands and such. Don't worry, I'll be back for the wedding!" She winked. I watched her go. Suddenly it was just Maxon and I in the room. He was hunching over a stack of notes.

"We a little time to get ready for the report." I say. Tonight will be the last report until the wedding, which is next Saturday, July 4. I had picked the date, well, first because it was in July, which was what I was aiming for, and second, I read somewhere that this was the independence date of the old country I was named after.

"Okay." Maxon barely glanced up from his papers. I went over and put my arm around him.

"You're doing a really good job, Maxon. I can tell that the deal will work out with the Northern rebels, and I know that Aspen will make sure everything runs smoothly." I try to console him, because his brow is furrowed in that sort of way that always makes me worried. I try rubbing his back some more. "Maxon?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry, America. I am just so worried about security all of a sudden. I don't want anything to go wrong at the wedding or coronation…I want it to be perfect. For you."

I sigh. "It will be perfect Maxon. As long as at the end of the day I get to be your wife, that's good enough for me." I can feel him start to relax.

"I know, Mere, it'll be alright. It's just that I'm starting to doubt myself sometimes. I want to be there for you all the time, but I can't. I'm worried that somehow I'll make some mistake in my reign; that I won't be a good husband. What if I get too caught up in my work? What if this country starts to fail again? I feel like I'm trying to work on too many things…that I can't make that much progress with the New Asian war…not while I'm working with the rebels anyway. Also, I didn't have enough time to learn everything I needed to know from my father about ruling a country…I don't know if I can trust all of the advisors…I don't know - "

"Stop." I command. I look him straight in the eyes. "Maxon Calix Schreave, do you even think, that for a moment, I would let you be a bad husband? I would kick your butt so many times before I'd let that happen." I can tell he's trying not to smile. "I have faith in you. You are what's best for this country, and we can do this…together. You can't fix everything in a day, remember? It'll take time, but we can do this. Wars aren't won overnight." I'm surprised at my unfaltering trust in Maxon. He wasn't just a King, he was my everything and more.

"Why do you always know what to say?" He asks, then leans down to kiss me. It's a deep and sustained one; the type that always makes my day one-hundred percent better.

Eventually, we're forced to pull apart. I know if I don't make it upstairs soon, my maids might kill me.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask Maxon.

"I'm thinking about my parents. How they couldn't be here for me, right now when I need it. Sometimes I even wish my father was here. He would a least be able to get a response from New Asia, I believe."

"I miss them too." It was true, ruling a country was so much harder when you didn't have a few years to fully transition. We were being given a whole set of problems to deal with that shouldn't had been ours in the first place. I understood Maxon's uncertainty with the decisions we made; they really could affect this country generations in the future. I believed that the changes that we were going to make, however, were really going to be for the better though. "We have to go get ready." I say reluctantly.

"I know." Maxon takes my hand and we wander towards the door. Before we depart to get ready, he says "I want you to know that I'm never going to abandon the country, but most importantly you. You and our family. That's a promise. If it ever seems that I am, you have my permission to do anything you want to me, because I probably deserved it." I threw my arms around him and hugged him one last time.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you do that in a million years." We kissed one last time before I went up to face the wrath of my maids.

Later that night, I met my fiancee in the room where we normally do reports. I'm surprised when he's dressed nicer than usual (which means very formal for Maxon). His hair is still a little messy, the way I like it though. My maids had put me in a sweeping floor-length gold, shimmery gown. Mary told me it was because that was one of the colors of the wedding. They let my hair fall down in easy waves, and just pinned a little back so it was framing my face. Together, Maxon and I looked like the perfect couple.

When I was about to sit down right next to him on the couch, he took my hand and kissed it gently. "Are you ready?" He asks. I stare down into those warm chocolate eyes and simply nod my head. "You look amazing tonight…absolutely stunning." I smile, and curl up by my fiancee.

Gavril comes over seconds later and plops right down in his seat, which is facing ours. "Are you ready, your majesties?" He asks. I'm surprised that he called me that. Just a reminder that in a week that'll be my name to just about everyone.

"Of course, Gavril, whenever you are." Gavril shows us some of the questions, which are mostly about the wedding and such. Maxon reminds me that we've done this a million times before and that there's nothing to worry about. I'm not that nervous, really. As long as I can stay here in Maxon's arms. All of the questions are pretty straight forward, mostly about the plans, so that's something I can easily answer.

The cameraman begins to count down. I position myself so that I'm sitting up, but I'm still holding his hands. I give him one last back on the lips and there we are, begin broadcasted to the entire country once again.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" Gavril's voice boomed "I am lucky to announce that I am as always, honored with the presence of the King of Illea, and Lady America, soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Schreave." I was trying to stay calm. These days I was better at it than I had been a few months ago. Gavril continued. "Now, I know you are all as curious as I am about details of the royal wedding, of course! But first, let's have an update about the state of our country, shall we?"

Gavril then spends about ten minutes questioning us about the success of recent programs, and what other legislation is going to passed in the near future. Maxon patiently answers most of it, with me adding my feedback every once in a while. I'm trying to act like a queen when I respond to questions, giving the people no doubt that I am ready to accept the title I'd have in just a little over a week from now. Even though I'm trying to compose myself in a good way, I don't let my fire or spirit falter. I want the country to see that I'm still the girl that won the Selection. I wanted them to know that I was still a fighter. So when it came time for me to answer some questions about the wedding details, I was ready.

"America, would you like to tell us more about the theme or special features the wedding will have?"

"Of course, Gavril. I would say that this wedding has quite a lot of "special features" because it is a royal wedding after all." I hear a couple people chuckling in the background. We're preparing the palace for a huge reception after the wedding and the coronation. There's going to be so many people here!"

"I'm sure…and what do you think about the guest list?"

"I really think that it's quite overwhelming…if I had it my way, I'd have a small wedding."

"And what do you think about it?" He turned to Maxon.

"I think that no matter what the wedding or reception turns out to be like, as long as by the end of the day I can say that I'm married to America Singer, that'll be more than enough." I could imagine a lot of people awing and smiling in throughout the country.

"I'd agree that that is some special lady you have there, your Majesty."

"I'd say so too." We both smiled at each other and Maxon gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So…" Gavril waited until we were ready. "Lady America, I was wondering what type of colors, food, and entertainment you were having at the reception." he prodded.

I replied, "well, Gavril, for the actual ceremony it will mostly be white, of course, with hints of gold. We decided to remember Queen Amberly this way, because that was her signature color she wore during the Selection, and it seemed to fit the occasion. During the reception, however, there will be more blue and purple, as those are some of my favorite colors."

"She was the one that thought of the colors and planned everything. I'm just there to help." Maxon added.

"We wanted some local musicians and fives to come play at the wedding as well." I add. "So we invited a lot of them, and some children to come sing as well."

"That's wonderful!" Gavril exclaimed.

"Yes it is. I wanted to add a touch of my background to it, as well as people from my home province. Some of our neighbors and closest friends are coming as well." I explain some more details about the wedding, including some of the more well-known guests, entertainment and more.

"I'm sure that's quite exciting…the whole country is very much looking forward to this! It's probably going to be the wedding of the century!" I chuckle uncomfortably. Gavril adds, "for all of you who don't know, footage of the royal wedding will be aired live starting at 3 pm, there will be a look at some of the preparation beforehand and what lead up to this wonderful date! Stay tuned at 5 for the actual ceremony, and crowing of your new King and Queen! May we all wish them luck and blessings for the years ahead!" I smiled and glanced at Maxon who was pretty calm and patient at the moment.

"Your Majesty, Lady America, is there any parting words that you'd like to say?" he asked.

"Oh, yes Gavril." I intrude. "I would like to thank our great country of Illea for believing in us. I know the future won't be easy, it never has been. However, it's the courage of a nation like ours that will help us become the better nation we can be. Thank you for supporting your country…but most of all, supporting us."

"Words well spoken, Lady America. Your Majesty, is there anything you'd like to add?"

Maxon grips my hand. "Not much, but just like my fiancee said, I am so grateful for all of you, and to America…I can't wait until I'm finally married to you." He cupped my face and gave me the lightest kiss. I knew we weren't suppose to really kiss in public until our wedding, however this whisper of one was probably one of the sweetest things ever.

The next morning, I was woken up by of all, things, Maxon coming in and bouncing on the bed. "What is it?" I grumble.

"Look at this!" I see that he has a number of magazines and newspapers and magazines in his hands. I get a glance of the headlines.

_King Maxon and Lady America: the perfect couple_

_The Royal wedding and more! _

_Long Live Illea. Long Live King Maxon and Queen America_

Over and over were similar headlines and pictures of Maxon and I from last night's report. Many of them even had the small kiss that we had shared last night. If the people believed in us, than it made myself believe in _us _even more.


	10. Chapter 10: One more Night

**So….here is the wedding chapters! Yay! Sorry this one actually starts the night before…I thought you might want to see what's in store for them that night. ****J****Thanks for reading!**

**Mac: Thank you so much! That truly means a lot to me. I'm so glad you all love it…I wanted it to be like an actual continuation of The One, and also be good fanfiction. I'm glad it sounds just like Kiera's work! Sorry, I'm not actually Kiera, but I wish I was! She is amazing! **

It was 8:30 PM when I heard the knock on my door. It had been difficult staying away from Maxon tonight…of all nights. There was some tradition that said the groom couldn't see the bride the night or morning before her wedding day. That just made me more anxious about tomorrow. I remembered saying goodbye to Maxon after dinner and sadly making my way up to our separate rooms. It took all of my strength not to go running over to his room tonight. I peek at the door between our two rooms longingly, but am trying to distract myself with my maids. We were playing cards and gossiping…trying to do very girly things to keep my mind off everything when I heard the knock again.

Mary got up and went over to my door. I almost thought I could hear giggling on the other side.

"America…" Mary called. "I think there's some people here that want to see you." People…? I get up and come to the door only to find Marlee there (unsurprisingly) along with Princess Nicholetta, May, and Kenna.

"Surprise!" They all said. I stare, confused.

Marlee smirks. "America, you seriously don't think we wouldn't let you off without a serious bachelorette party would you? It's your last night as a free woman! You've got to have some fun, and we're here to help you."

"You're not going to kidnap me, are you? That wouldn't go over well. Imagine the headlines. 'Princess disappears right before her wedding day." I tease. All I really wanted was this night to be over with. All I wanted was to be married to Maxon.

"Come on, sis. We'll have fun. You need to loosen up and enjoy your last night, trust me. Once you're married, it's going to be different." Kenna added.

"She's right." Said Nicholetta. "Do you want us to kidnap you or will you come willingly, because I'm sure Maxon will understand if we had to tie you up and take you with us just hours before the wedding." She teased.

"Alright. Alright. I'll come." I roll my eyes. These girls wouldn't let me have a break. I turn to my maids, Mary, Lily, Sophie, Isabelle, and Anya. "Can they come with us too? I'm sure these girls will want a break." It was true. I wanted them to enjoy this night as much as I was (hopefully).

"Lady America, it's alright. We're content to stay here." Sophie said.

"But you girls deserve it. They can come along right?"

"Of course." Said Marlee. "There's plenty…and I mean, plenty of room for everyone."

I smile. "Okay. It's set then, but you all need to make sure I get some sleep okay? And that I make it back in time for my wedding?"

"It'll be fine, America. Trust us when we say that Maxon's going to have a great time tonight too…"

"Someone's making him have a party as well?" I ask.

"Yup. I know that Carter and some of the other princes are kidnapping Maxon as well and making him have sort of a last hurrah before he's married. Don't worry, the boys got the strict lecture as well to get him back on time. They get the west wing of the palace, and I'm sure they're going to get out all the cars or whatever men like to do." Marlee said. "Come on, America. We have the whole East wing to ourselves, and you know what that means?"

"What?" I grumble.

"You'll just have to wait and see! Come on! Let's go." And with that, we all followed.

That night, we did so much. I was glad that my maids had so much fun as well. First, we went deep into the palace and found a place (which was apparently part of the original foundation), which Marlee called "A bowling alley" where we threw balls trying to hit pins and had our scores recorded. They had decorated the place for us, and there was food and refreshments all around. Later, we found the hot tub that was on the roof and all put on bathing suits and talked and played truth or dare. Off in the distance, I heard some noises that sounded like a group of people playing games or something. I realized that we may not be the only ones on this roof (beside all of the guards of course).

"It's the guys. They're probably partying up here too…" May said. When she saw me trying to look, she said, "no peeking!"

After a short time in the hot tub, we rinsed off and went down to the orangery where they had set up a sort of mini dance floor along with lights. There was even a DJ there, that played popular tunes, the sort of thing that twos typically listened to. The girls were having a great time swaying on the dance floor.

"Come on, America, loosen up!" May said. I reluctantly followed her and we all danced to the loud beat. It was actually kind of fun. I hadn't been able to have this much fun since I was younger (besides being with Maxon of course). Being in the palace and everything kind of wore down on you. There was a disco ball too, and it looked like all of the other girls were enjoying themselves a lot.

After dancing for a while, the girls led me somewhere else, and told me to close my eyes. I almost protested, knowing that I should be getting to bed soon. They told me this part of it was quick, so I agreed to come along. The last part would be the best part, they said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we rounded some corners. Finally we got to a door which I was sure led out to the massive garage. Were we driving somewhere? I look at the four of them skeptically, and just shrug at my maids. Marlee opens the door first (because she apparently knows all the secret places in the palace) and it is indeed what I guessed it would be. There in front of us are rows and rows of shiny, fancy cars. I'd only been down there once with Maxon. Marlee flicked a couple switches and rows of lights went on, illuminating even more cars than I thought was down here. I wonder how often any of them were actually used.

"Come on!" We followed Marlee and Nicholetta, (who I assumed both planned this whole thing) down to one of many flashy convertibles that the royal family owned. There were a couple guards down here, who probably helped maintain the vehicles, and of course watch after us. A few of them opened the doors to a couple of the cars. I followed Marlee and Nicholetta into one of them. We all piled into the back, while Kenna took shotgun and May and my maids all piled into another car. Marlee and Nicholetta smiled like they shared some sort of secret between them, which they probably did. I leaned back and just tried to enjoy the short ride. There was a small entourage of guards that followed us in sleek black cars, and more stationed along the way, no doubt. I had no idea where we were heading, however I was amazed that we were allowed outside the palace gates, especially the night before the wedding. We didn't head into the city, however I could tell that there were lots of people in the streets, probably partying and celebrating our wedding.

Finally, after driving through some wooded area, we stopped right on the edge of a small bluff that overlooked the city. The view was breathtaking, and I wished Maxon was here with me to see it. The lights shimmered and there was faint music playing in the distance from the celebration on the streets. The guards parked the cars and our drivers got out and joined the perimeter of guards that were a little ways out.

"Surprise." Marlee said meekly. "I thought you'd like to see the city and get out of the palace a little bit before you're stuck there forever."

I smile. "Thank you. It really is a beautiful sight." Marlee reached back and grabbed something out of a compartment.

"Here." She said, handing us all wine glasses. I take one. Marlee brings out a bottle of champagne and we all pour a little in our glass.

She gets up and sits on the back of the car so the rest of the girls can listen. "I'd like to make a toast to my wonderful best friend, America Singer! May she become the beautiful and generous queen that we all know she'll be, and may Maxon and her have many years together!" We all clinked our glasses. Then Nicholetta spoke up.

"I'd like to thank America for being such a wonderful friend. I know that someday we will both be amazing queens together and I want you to know, Italy sends it's best wishes to you."

Then May spoke. "Ames, you are the best big sis ever, and I just want you to know that while you're gone on your honeymoon, I'll be in the palace eating all of your strawberry tarts…so watch out." We all giggle. Then it was Kenna's turn. I'd gotten a lot closer to her in the past months.

"America…I am so proud of you as your big sister, and I wanted you to know that I love you. I also wanted to let you know that I hope you'd better have gotten a lot of sleep in the past few weeks, because you won't be sleeping that much in the future." I roll my eyes.

"Thanks Kenna." She laughs.

"Anything for you, sis. I expect to have a niece or nephew for Astra to play with sometime soon." By then, my face was red as a tomato. Luckily, we were distracted by something else.

"Ohhh….look! Fireworks!" Mary said. We all turned, and sure enough, they were shooting off fireworks above the city.

"What is that all about?" I ask.

"They are celebrating you, Ames." May exclaimed. We watched as colors of light cascaded down into little sparks in the sky. "The whole city is celebrating…no wait, the whole country is…oh, and the whole world." She teased.

"Please don't remind me. I don't want to know that there's going to be like a billion eyes watching me tomorrow." I knew that the wedding was probably going to be watched by every citizen in Illea…not to mention a ton of other countries as well. We sat for a few minutes and just watched the show. It was lovely, being out beneath the stars seeing the city glow in the distance. I reminded myself that I could do this, tomorrow; I was going to be America Schreave, Queen of Illea. I kept telling myself that I wouldn't mess up on my lines, that I wouldn't trip or bail out. No, I wanted this. I wanted Maxon. There was no doubt about that part in my mind at all.

When the fireworks show ended, the guards took us silently back the palace. I had actually really enjoyed that night. After we got out of the cars, all of us said goodnight and headed back up to our rooms. I of course, for some reason, needed a couple guards to accompany me. Probably to make sure I didn't try to go find Maxon or something.

That night, I laid awake in bed, wondering where I'd be heading tomorrow. I glanced at my clock. It was past midnight, so tomorrow would actually be today. Finally, I allowed myself to settle down. In less than twenty-four hours I would be America Schreave.

The next morning, I let my maids awake me promptly at 9:00 as instructed. I'm glad they let me sleep in this long, but I guess all I had to worry about today was getting ready. They immediately set to work. First I took a bath with all sorts of special bubbles and soaps to make my skin extra smooth. My maids helped me shave and lather every part of my body until my skin was practically glowing. Then, I hopped into a robe and let them start on my nails and hair. By noon they were ready to really start putting my hair up into the intricate updo, along with my make-up. I didn't want to really see anyone else this morning, so it was good to just be with my maids. Everything else for the wedding was already planned and prepped. Silvia along with a handful of others were doing the last minute details at both the palace and cathedral. I had no worries that any of that would go wrong…I knew how well the palace staff worked, and I had talked to many of them in the past weeks who said that it'd be truly magnificent. Talking to my maids calmed me down. I told myself that it was just another day…maybe the most important day of my life.

"You're all done." Mary said a couple hours later. I open my eyes and stare at the person who's looking at me in the mirror. Her makeup is perfect, but still natural, and her hair is in a magnificent low updo with strands of hair framing her face perfectly. I gasp, knowing that my maids knew that this was what I exactly needed. Everything was perfect. All I needed was my dress.

"This is perfect, girls." I breathe.

A second later, Sophie is answering my door, and Adele, the queen's sister comes in, along with my mom, Kenna and James, May, and Marlee. Even Gared is there, squirming in his ring bearer outfit. All of the girls have their dresses for the wedding on, and everyone just looks so joyful and regal today. My mom, Kenna, May and Marlee all look stunning in their gowns.

"Oh my goodness, America…you look so beautiful honey." My mom looked like she was about to start crying. My brothers and sisters came over and gently hugged me. I felt like I could cry at the moment too.

"Don't smudge your make-up Ames." May warned. I just nodded, so overcome by joy.

"America." Adele says. I turn and realize that she has a velvet box in her hands. "I am so sorry that Amberly couldn't be here today…She would've been the happiest mother on Earth if she would've been able to see her son get married. However, I know she would've wanted you to wear this."

"Thank you Adele." I gently take the box from her. Inside, is a sparkling tiara that I know was Amberly's. I believe it was the one she wore when she got married as well. I smile, and hug Adele. "I wish she was here too."

My maids help me place it on my head. It's not to large, so I can replace it with my other crown when during the coronation. However, it's the perfect thing for a girl to wear on her wedding day.

"We'd better get her into that dress!" Mary exclaims. My maids take me into my closet and tell me to close my eyes. When the dress is on, I could feel that it was just as regal and graceful as it felt before. When I opened my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror all I could think was…wow. Mary and my maids had truly outdone themselves. All of the embellishments were subtle, however it was perfect for me. The skirt cascaded down into lovely waves of fabric, and the short lace sleeves were really comfortable and elegant. The collar was so intricately done, that I couldn't believe anyone could've had made it.

For a couple minutes I was speechless, and then I pulled all of the girls into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much. It is perfect." They insisted that I should go out and show the others, so I did.

I think most of their jaws dropped when they saw me. If I guessed my mom was crying before, there was no doubt now. Lily handed her a handkerchief so that she wouldn't smudge her make-up.

My maids finished me off by attaching a sort of cape to the back of my dress. I knew that this was a formality for Royalty. It was just as extravagant and beautiful as my actual dress itself. It really made me feel like a princess – no, a queen. After that, they attached my veil to the back of my crown and everything was done. The ceremony was going to start in about an hour, so we were going to head down to the huge train of cars that would take us through the city.

In this moment, all I could think was, _I'm ready. I'm ready to face anything. _Because all that mattered was that one person who was standing at the end of aisle.

**Okay the next chapter will definably be the wedding. I hope you liked this one! I'll try to update asap this time! **


	11. Chapter 11: Mr & Mrs

**So I decided to have the wedding in a cathedral because Kiera never specified where it really was in the book. The reception is in the palace though. I thought maybe it'd be more royal-ish if they exchanged vows and were crowned at a massive cathedral…so if you're wondering, that's why it's there. **

**Oh, and I borrowed some of the quotes and phrases from the Epilouge of The One, however I do not own anything. I wanted to keep pretty much the same details, but adjust them a little bit. All rights go to Kiera, Okay? Okay. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11:**

The ride to the cathedral was quite a spectacle. There were people everywhere, cheering and waving in the streets, all trying to get a glimpse of me, probably. I'm kind of jealous of Maxon, actually. All he has to do is show up and look nice. Meanwhile, I'm stuck having to try to get through the city. Even though the cathedral isn't that far away, it still takes us a solid half hour to get there. There's cameras everywhere. I can tell through the windows of the car that there must be reporters here from just about every country. Good thing the windows are tinted, so they can't tell that I'm in this one. Of course, our security has put up barricades all around. I also notice along the ride many guards monitoring every aspect of the wedding train.

I had let my maids get ready shortly after I was done. I knew that they'd be in one of the many other cars that were following us to the cathedral. Some of my family members were in other cars as well. My mom, May, and Marlee all shared this one with me. I'm sitting in the back, knowing that I'll be the last one to step out. I had seen the Angeles cathedral before from the outside, but after yesterday's practice, I knew it was very grand and enormous on the inside. Every single row would be filled, along with some of the lucky cameramen who were allowed inside to broadcast the ceremony. The closer we got, the more nervous I was. Knowing that there were uncountable eyes watching us today really didn't help much at all.

"We're here." My mom finally said. I was told not to worry about everyone else getting there; they were all assigned cars. We stopped right outside the entrance. There were a hundred reporters already lined up on the sides, flashing their cameras as other people in the wedding party came out. In the hour before the wedding, there had been dignitaries from all over the world entering the cathedral as well. I'm sure that all of them would be thoroughly covered in the press tomorrow as well.

"America, it's our turn, we'll see you in there! Don't worry, Silvia and us will be waiting for you." My mom and May step out of the car and are greeted by a ton of flashes and cheers from the crowd. Then it's Marlee's turn. She gives me a small hug, and gets out gracefully when the guard opens her door. I can hear the crowd getting even louder. Marlee looks stunning today, really. I try to calm down, trying to tell myself that it's just a short walk to the entrance. I could do this.

Suddenly, on the other side of the glass, I glimpse a familiar face. Aspen. He's here to escort me to the front, and to walk me down the aisle. I had asked him because there really wasn't any other person to ask. I really wished that my father was here to share this day with me.

"Are you ready, Mer?" Aspen's voice sounded over the radio in the car. He leaned down and looked through the window. I nodded, and then he opened the door…

The first thing I saw were the blinding lights. Somehow, I managed to get out of there without tripping on my own skirt. With Aspen's help I was able to stand. Marlee came over and helped straighten out my train for me. I finally looked up at all the people who were waiting to see me.

"We have a wedding to get to Mer." I let Aspen's arm steady me and we started to head towards down the red carpet they had laid down for everyone. During our short procession, I tried to smile, and just focus on the pressure of Aspen's arm. This would be the first impression the world would see of me today, and I hoped it was okay. I gave a quick wave to the people in general and finally made it to the entrance. Phew. Once inside, we were escorted along with my family to a space off to the side. Just a few more minutes, and the ceremony would begin…

Right then I was thinking about my father. There was an ache in my heart because he wasn't there. I knew that at that moment, he was probably looking down at me, telling me how much he loved me. He would say how proud he was and how beautiful I looked today. I could almost pick out the words he would've said if he were here.

"You're shaking Ames." May said. "Marlee come over here and help America calm down". Marlee walks over.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll show up, nothing could mess up today." She reassured. Even though Marlee calms me down a bit, I can't help to wonder if I'll mess up my lines, or trip or something.

I look over and see my mom urging May to get in line. It was their cue. May scampers over and says "see you there" and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. They round the corner and walk down the aisle. The music swells and makes me even more nervous because I know my turn is coming soon.

Marlee's turn comes way too fast, and before I know it she's asking if she's next. I say yes, and compliment her dress. Marlee giggles and poses. "You have great taste, Your Majesty," she says. I start to get nervous again, until she reminds me "just wait until tonight." Of course, I'm forced to giggle. There's just so much to take in for one day. Before I know it, Marlee's already entered and now I'm waiting for my cue.

"Ready Mer?" Aspen says. I turn and he holds out an arm for me. "You look incredible." He says. He does too.

"Just don't let me fall, okay?"

"Don't worry, if you feel unsteady, I'll just hand you this." I see his specially made deep blue cane, and know Aspen's always going to be there for me, in a way. He is part of my family, my past, and he is also my friend.

It's all too soon when Silvia says "Your Majesty? It's time." She sounds slightly awed, and so am I.

"Knock 'em dead." Aspen says. I can hear the music rising, and I know it's my cue. The moment that we begin to round the corner and I see the hundreds of people looking at me all the fear rushes back. I just need to see Maxon's face, and it'll be okay.

I try to smile, staying calm. It's a slow procession, with Aspen's leg injured, but I keep going. I couldn't believe Aspen had agreed to walk me down the aisle, however, he was devoted and true to the end. I keep a steady gaze, trying not to look at anyone too closely. Somewhere near the middle, I see a familiar face in the crowd. Lucy. She beams with pride for me, and for Aspen probably. He stands a little taller while we pass her. After Lucy, a couple rows from the front are all the Selection girls. I catch a glimpse of Kriss, who still has a sadness in her eyes. She's as beautiful and polite as ever, though. I really wished that Celeste was here. I could imagine her rolling her eyes and winking at me. Some of the other girls look a little jealous, but most of them just seem sincere. Elise and some of the others smile at me.

The last steps are the hardest. I remember Queen Amberly, who so dearly deserved to be here. She was my second mother. She would've been so happy to be here today, seeing Maxon marry me and getting a daughter. I see May and my Mom supporting each other, smiling like there was nothing else in the world. There's Gerad, and Marlee too, both looking so regal today. Marlee, holding her small boquet of flowers, winks at me. My eyes take in all of the smiling faces around me…I can't believe that this is what it's like to feel this loved…

I'm seeing so many people's faces that I momentarily forget that we're almost to the end of the aisle. Suddenly, I look forward and…he's there.

It's like there's nothing else in the world. Just Maxon and I. I hardly notice the cameras going off or the people around us. All I see is him.

He's wearing his crown, and his suit with the blue sash and all the medals on it. I remember saying something about hanging him up by the chandelier, I think. He's so handsome today that it nearly takes my breath away. I smile, and Maxon's smiling too, remembering the long journey it took to get to this place.

Our last steps are slow, but steady. When we reach the end, Aspen and I share a moment, letting go of so many things. I give him a faint kiss on the cheek and then he places my hand into Maxon's giving me away. They nod to each other, and I can tell that there is peace between them.

As the ceremony starts, Maxon and I move closer together, holding on to each other's hands as if there was nothing else that rooted us to this world.

"Hello my dear" he whispers.

"Don't you start" I warn, and we're both left smiling. It amazes me, the power this day has. I was in the one place where I'd never though I'd be: here, at the alter, with Maxon Schreave. As the minister begins to speak, all I can do is stare into Maxon's eyes. They hold the same amount of love and adoration that mine do, if not more.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today we are gathered to witness the holy matrimony of King Maxon Calix Schreave and America Rose Singer… **(does anyone know her middle name?) **I wasn't really paying attention until it was time to say our vows. Luckily, I remembered everything.

When it was Maxon's turn he recited his perfectly, his eyes never faltering from mine. "America. My Love. I can't believe what a journey it has been for us to get here. However, I wouldn't have changed any of it for a second. The first time I met you in the garden, I knew you were special. After all, who wouldn't love a girl who after your first meeting tries to assault you and knee you in the groin? America. I don't have words to express how much I love you. Your stubbornness, your bravery and your strength has made me not just a better ruler, but a better person. You bring out the best in me, and made me realize that I'm not afraid to admit anymore that I need you, I will always need you. And…" I could see the tears forming in his eyes, as were mine. "And…I know I will never be able to say this enough…I love you America. What I said was true. My heart is yours, and only yours to break. And I'm giving it all to you."

I was on the verge of crying, but somehow I managed to get my words out as well. "Maxon Calix Schreave. When I first saw you I thought you were a stuck up prince that had nothing to do with the world I was living in. However, I soon saw that you're not that. You are the most selfless and good person I've ever met. You never gave up on me, even when I felt like I couldn't do it anymore. You made sure we kept fighting. For you. For me. For us. You've said before that you'd promise me everything, and I intend to do the same for you. Maxon, I promise to give you my heart for the rest of our lives. I can't get through the day without you, in fact, you are the good in my world. Without you, I'd just be breathing, but not living. I promise that I'll be your wife, your queen, your everything, because I love you and I can never stop loving you."

I don't know how much of our vows were captured on film, however, the people around us gave slight awwws at the end of our speeches. I could hear my mom and May silently crying of joy from behind me. A single tear fell from Maxon's eye, and mine too.

Finally, it was time to say I do.

"Maxon Calix Schreave, do you promise to care for America during good times and bad, during sickness and in health?"

Without hesitation, Maxon recited "I do."

"And America Rose Singer do you promise to care for Maxon during sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

It was the moment that everyone had been waiting for. It felt like the whole world held its breath.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

In just a few simple words my world changed forever. The kiss was tender and sweet. In a way it was like reliving our first kiss, only this one came with the promise of forever.

We had to pull away too soon. Maxon is grinning like he's the luckiest man in the world. The crowd erupts in applause, and we turn to face our friends and family. So this was what it was like to feel this loved, I think. I knew that soon I'd be saying my vows to this country as well, but for the moment, all I could think of was that I was actually married to Maxon Schreave. As he leaned down to give me another quick kiss, I knew that even though that it wouldn't be perfect all the time, I would always remember why we chose this. We won't stop loving each other, even during the hard times, the confusing times. This wasn't the perfect fairytale ending. It was so much more than that.


	12. Chapter 12: The Reception

**Captaincati: **that's totally fine that you started tearing up! I certainly did! Is it weird that I fangirl over things I write? Probably. I'm pretty proud of those vows though…Also, I hope this story is a gift to Selectioners! I'm glad to hear it really is J Thank you so much that made my day!

**Fantasybookgirl: **Thank you soo much! I'm glad it sounds like Kiera!

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: **Thanks! It just kind of fit and sounded good. I love the name Rose btw.

**Theoneforever: **I will try to continue it for a while! (well, when school starts I might have to slow down a little bit), but I love writing this stuff for you guys! What makes you happy makes me happy!

**So this chapter is right after the last one…lots of fluff! I had some ideas for the reception that I really wanted to write, so I hope you guys like it. As always, thanks for reading! And please review! **

The wedding flowed effortlessly into the coronation. Before I knew it, the Archbishop (although he didn't really play a major role in the Illean government, he did perform duties such as this) came up to the alter and asked the audience to be seated. I glanced over at Maxon who gave me a reassuring smile. I was ready for this. The Archbishop said some words and then asked a bearer to bring up the scepter and the orb, which I gently took into my hands. Soon it was time for me to take my oath to Illea and officially become their queen.

"Through her marriage to Maxon Calix Schreave, America Rose Schreave will now take up the oath of coronation." I small smile played across my lips at my new name. He then went into a long speech about the history of this tradition, dating back to Gregory Illea. I recognized some of the names he mentioned, including Maxon's grandparents, who never lived that long to see Maxon grow older. I knew there was a lot of drama surrounding the royal family over the years, and had been briefed on the history of that earlier. It surprised me that until Amberly's selection, there hadn't been a girl from the lower caste to win. The two selections before hers had not gone very well either. **(For a complete history, read The Selection stories) **Finally, it was time for me to take my vows again.

"America Rose Schreave, do you promise to govern and uphold the law of the people of Illea and all it's future sovereign nations?

"I will."

"Will you promise to use your power to promote justice and mercy as you bear witness to your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you serve your people to the best of your ability; will you promise to produce a heir in this marriage to educate to uphold this position in future years? Will you promise to maintain this position as long as the country deems you fit to?

"I solemnly promise to do so." The last vow was the hardest; I really didn't want to force this life upon any of my children, and yet for now, I had to. I knew Maxon and I really wanted to try to eradicate the castes…but the royal line? Was that too drastic a change? Hopefully someday I could give my family the choice. Someday I would change this.

"Then bring forth the scepter and orb." I turned towards the alter with both pieces in my hands. A young boy came forward balancing an extravagant diadem on the pillow he was holding. It was larger than anything a princess would wear, and still upheld its very feminine look. It was simple in design, yet still stunning in every way. I knew that this one had been passed down ever since Illea was instated as a country. The Archbishop took the crown from the boy and I stepped forward, lowering my head.

After he replaced my other tiara with it, he stepped back so people could have a look at their new queen. "People of Illea, I now give you your new Queen! Queen America!" There was a smattering of applause. Cameras were flashing everywhere, but somehow I managed to find Maxon's hand amidst it all. I smiled, but in my head all I was thinking about was the heavy burden I had now. It wasn't just the heaviness of the crown, it was everything that we had to fix. However, today was my day and I didn't want to ruin it by worrying about anything else. We would have years to fix this, and with a little luck, we might be able to accomplish something. Problems are not fixed overnight. They are not fixed in a decade. Some things will linger for years, but every small step you take is one more step towards the ultimate goal.

I was now the Queen of Illea, and I wouldn't give up on my people. Ever.

After the coronation ended, we were swept aside into another room to await the cars that would be taking us back to the palace. The guests were already swarming outside the doors and I'm sure the footage of the coronation was already being shown around the world. I was still holding Maxon's hand when we were escorted back into the cars. Luckily, we had one to ourselves, so I could sneak into the backseat with my husband. I think we were both smiling like idiots when the car finally pulled into the traffic. I rested my head against Maxon's shoulder while I curled up my legs on the seat, wedding dress and all.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask Maxon, who's smiling like crazy.

"I'm thinking about how I'm finally married to the most beautiful girl on the planet and how I can now finally call you my wife." He said.

I'm grinning now too. "I can't believe it either." I turned my head so I could kiss him passionately. We both chuckled when we finally pulled apart. "I can't seem to get enough of you, my dear husband." I said.

"I can't either, my loving and stubborn wife." I giggle. "You like saying that, don't you?"

"Yes, and I intend to keep saying that forever." I snuggle up against him for a while. I realize that we both still have our crowns on when I accidentally poke him in the cheek with mine.

"Sorry." I whisper. He just chuckles and gently lifts it off my head. I take his off too, and we both chuck them in a different seat for the remainder of the ride.

"That's more like my America." He says. I'm surprised that my hair is still intact. Maxon's is still pretty groomed though, so I run my fingers through it a little. He raises an eyebrow but doesn't protest. It makes him look more like _my _Maxon when his hair is a little messed up.

Finally, we arrive at the back of the palace. My maids take me up to my room and freshen up my make-up and hair. Maxon waits patiently on the bed waiting for us to be done so that we could make our grand entrance. I thank them all of their hard work today and compliment them on their dresses. They take off the heavy cape that I'm wearing, so that I can stay in my wedding dress and dance the night away with my husband.

"Come on, we have a party to get to." Maxon grabs my hand and we slowly make our way down the hallway. Our crowns are back on, but this time they're the smaller, less gaudy ones. When we turn the corner, I hear some giggling. Its Lucy and Aspen, who are both in an embrace, kissing. They both spring apart when they notice us.

"I'm sorry, your majesties." Lucy amends.

"Lucy, it's really not a problem, we were just heading down to the reception too." I wink at her. "The dress was perfect today, by the way." I go and hug her. Afterwards, I glance and see the two men sharing a couple words together. There is nothing but respect between them now, and I can see that Maxon and Aspen really don't have anything against each other anymore. I am Maxon's wife and Aspen is in love with Lucy…

"Thank you for doing that for her." I hear as Maxon goes over and pats Aspen on the back. Aspen then turns to Lucy and says; "we'd better head down before those two make it" he winks. After they leave Maxon turns to me and asks if he could possibly escort me down.

"Why of course, what do I owe the favor to my handsome escort?" I tease. I loop my arm into Maxon's and we descend towards the grand ballroom.

I could already hear all the people before I could see them. There's music playing and hundreds of people chatting and eating already. I can smell the lovely scent of thousands of blossoms that were hung this morning all around the tables and everywhere. I knew the palace staff had really gone overboard trying to get everything to be perfect…I just didn't know how perfect it was until we were announced and walked down the stairs.

The first thing I saw were the eyes of a thousand friends, family, rulers, citizens and everyone in-between. They all applauded when we walked down the steps. I was looking at Maxon mostly, wanting to enjoy these precious moments before we were fully surrounded by our friends and family. The first people I saw however were Lucy, Aspen my mother, May and the rest of my family. I engulfed them in a huge Singer hug, which now included Maxon too. We stood there for a moment, not caring that there were a ton of other people who we had to greet.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you." My mom said.

"I know. Me too." She was truly the last parent any of us had. She came over and embraced Maxon too.

"I can't believe I get to call you my son now."

Maxon smiled. "Me neither." I didn't see Kota anywhere, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. I asked Kenna, who said that he had been somewhere during the ceremony, of course, but had no idea where he was now.

"Don't worry about him, America. This is your night." I turned and greeted Aspen's family as well. Kamber and Ceila were gushing over my wedding dress and saying how glad they were that Aspen was promoted.

"He's the best security we could ask for." Maxon added. Aspen's mother came over and gave us all hugs as well. After the short family reunion (Amberly's siblings were there too.) Maxon pulled me deeper into the crowd. I realized that there was a large dance floor cleared in the center of the room. I had been too caught up in the decorations and people to notice away. The tables were scattered with intricate floral designs, mostly blue. The table settings were the best even for the royal family and there were millions of lights that hung overhead that looked like stars on the deep blue ceiling. The musicians were scattered around as different groups would be playing during the night. Everyone was dressed in his or her finest, because it was a royal wedding after all, but I wouldn't have cared less. I was here with Maxon and that's all that mattered.

Our table was up higher, with all of my family and his, but for right now, we were both just thinking the same thing.

"Let's go get something to eat. I know how much you like your food." I giggle.

"Let's." We go up to our table that is intricately laid with the best food imaginable. I nibble on bits of different things, as different courses are brought out, always looking at Maxon. Everything about this day had been perfect so far; I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the night would bring. At the end of our meal, I eyed some strawberry tarts on the table.

"Would you like some, your majesty" Maxon teased.

"Don't call me that." I grab it from him. I was trying to save some room for cake, so I was being scant on my servings. However, the tarts got the best of me. "Go give some to May." I say after I'd had my full. He handed them over to a waiter and told him to give them to my sister. Then Maxon stood up with his glass, and everyone in the room stopped talking.

"First of all, I would love to make a toast to my beautiful wife." I was smiling like crazy. "I couldn't imagine myself married to anyone else, and I know I could've easily proposed to her earlier, but I wanted it to be special. I wanted to make sure there was every sort of possibility that there'd be an us. So we waited, we faced many hard days, good ones and bad. She's never made my life easy, but that's what I love about her. After all, if the journey were easy, there'd be no story to tell." Again, Maxon blew me away today. "So please, America, if you'd be so kind, may I have a dance with you?" The audience chuckled.

I stand up. "You can have all of them." I give him a quick kiss. We make our way to the dance floor and the musicians start, and cameras flash. It's a slow song, and it's just Maxon and I dancing, but I'm not afraid anymore that I'll trip or anything. Sure, it's a lot easier dancing when I can just put my arms around his shoulders and just slowly rock back and forth. For our first dance, that's pretty much what we do. I'm staring up at the most perfect person in the world, and he's mine.

It seems like such a short time until we've already danced through about three songs. I believe it's our turn to go dance with some others. I reluctantly let go of Maxon as Aspen asks me to dance. There's nothing awkward now about our situations. I tell him how happy I am about him and Lucy and that I should expect it to be their turn soon as well. Maxon dances with my mom and May, Kenna and Marlee first, while I take turns dancing with my brothers, Gerad and James. It's so humorous trying to get Gerad to dance: his eyes were always wandering towards the huge centerpieces and the chocolate fountains in the corner. After I let Gerad go, I look up only to see Kota staring at me.

"May I please have this dance, my dear sister?" He asks. I want to wrinkle my nose or something, but I accept it because he asked kindly. "This is quite a party, it seems." He says. "You did quite well, you know."

I stiffen. "I did as well as anyone could ever do, because I love him." I say.

Kota seems to be taken aback for a moment. "I'm sorry America, what I said before about him just using you. I can see now that you two really do love each other."

"Thanks Kota." I say. I guess that this is as close to an apology as I'm going to get. "I'm sorry for kicking you out of the house too. I know you're just trying to make your way in the world too…but I hope you won't have to do that too much longer." I was thinking about the castes.

"It's okay, little sis. I was probably being sort of a jerk. If you don't mind, I'd like to have some distance for a while."

"Okay." I knew that I could uphold this request. I hoped that someday Kota would finally turn all the way around. However, his apology was a step in the right direction. I was tapped on the shoulder a couple seconds later by the King of Italy, who applauded me on winning the crown and securing the alliance with their country. I thanked him too, telling him that it was a pleasure to get to know his daughter.

"You must come to Italy some time! It is lovely there this time of year!" He winked. I said that I would try someday. Many other dignitaries wanted to dance with me as well. The King of England, Fredrick, and then the to-be Prince of France who was engaged to Daphne joined me. He congratulated me on my marriage, and I told him good luck for his marriage too. I knew that Daphne was not marrying someone that she really loved, which was Maxon. I felt sorry for her, but I knew that Maxon would never love her back as long as he had me. When I saw Maxon and Daphne dancing together it was a minor thorn in the side, but I dismissed it for now. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin my night.

Finally, I was able to snag my husband for another dance. I don't notice that he has his camera with him until he brings it from behind his back and snaps a photo of me. He smiles, trying to get more shots while I just embarrassingly shuffle my feet. Finally, he graciously takes me over to an empty spot on the dance floor.

"How are you, my darling?" Maxon's eyes lit up. "Did I mention that you looked so beautiful today that I couldn't hardly tear my eyes away from you?"

"I believe you might have mentioned that."

"Well, I'm mentioning it now. You are drop-dead gorgeous America. I don't even know how I'll survive the night."

I lightly punch him. "You better." I challenge. "Did I mention that you're the most handsome king in this room? None of the rest of them even compare."

"Oh don't they?" He teased. "Not even that Prince Daniel over there?" Prince Daniel of Swedenway was looking quite uncomfortable tonight. He was quite shy and tried to stay out of the spotlight. Not to mention that he had a slight stutter and always looked like he was tripping over his own feet.

"No. Not even. I would never pick anyone else for a million years. Anyways, most of your friends over there are just Princes, but you're a King now." I correct.

"And you're a queen." Maxon gently reminds me.

"That's right, I'm yours". We spin around in circles for a little while. Even though I normally suck at dancing, tonight I feel as if I could go on forever. Eventually, it's time to cut the cake.

"Come on, Mrs. Schreave. Let's go get some cake." I blush at my new name.

"Only if you'll help me cut it first, Mr. Schreave." We both smile. The cake, as expected is huge. It's mostly white with five round layers decorated with tiny blue and white flowers that trickle down the side. It's nearly taller than I am. Both of us stand behind it, and both cut a piece. The photographers snap pictures as we shove pieces of it into each other's mouths. I can't help but giggle when Maxon gets some on his cheek.

After we enjoy our cake, it's time to say our final goodbyes to everyone. I embrace many of the guests that have chosen to come from all over the world, along with many of the Mayors and children from my province. I say goodbye to some of the Selection girls, and the Elite. Elise and Natalie both give me warm hugs while Kriss' is more distant. I hope that over time, we will both learn to heal. The rest of the girls and their families wave goodbye to us. I'm glad that most of them are moving on and re-starting their lives as former Elite and Selection participants. Being in the Selection never quite leaves you, no matter how long you stayed in the competition. It was brave of them to come back.

Finally, I have to depart from the rest of the guests that are left and get ready to go on the honeymoon. My maids put me in a simpler yet elegant blue dress that goes to my knees and they take my hair down so it's in long waves now. They tell me that everything is packed and ready to go…as I walk down to the foyer to say a final goodbye to our closest family and friends, I meet Maxon. He's dressed down in a much simpler suit and tie as well. As I see him, I suddenly get nervous all over again. I have no idea where we're going…or when we'll get there. More importantly, what will happen _after _we get there. Pushing my uneasy thoughts aside, I let our families embrace us one last time. Everyone's cheering when the guards finally open the doors and let us out into the cool Angeles night air. There's some cars waiting for us out there, ready to take us to our destination. I open the window and wave my goodbyes to everyone. Marlee and Carter, Lucy and Aspen, my family, everything seems so perfect in that moment. Marlee winks at me when we finally start to pull out of the massive driveway.

"Are you ready?" Maxon raises an eyebrow. I know he's asking a lot more than just was I ready to go on our honeymoon (which frankly, that idea kind of freaked me out too). He was asking me if I was ready for this life, for our uncertain future.

"Yes." I say, because I was. I was ready to be a queen, a wife, but more importantly I was ready to start this new chapter in my life. So was Maxon.

As we gather speed, I look out the window and see the lights of the palace dim in the distance. I curl up in Maxon's lap. "I love you Maxon Schreave." My words tumble out of my mouth, faint as a whisper. I can feel his smile, my head leaning on his chest.

"I love you too, America Schreave."


	13. Chapter 13: Honeymoon Part 1

**So…honeymoon chapters! Just a reminder that this might be for mature audiences, so beware. I'm not going to be super explicit, however, I am going to write it how I would picture Kiera writing it…so yeah. Gotta love those Maxerica moments! Thanks for reading, and enjoy! **

**Chapter 13:**

After the cars had taken us through the city and to the airport, we boarded a private jet that would be taking us wherever we were destined to go. Maxon was quite secretive about it, because he wanted to (unsurprisingly) surprise me. I wondered if I was ever going to get tired of this…all of this. We had been in flight for at least seven and a half hours so far…were we going to Europe? Or perhaps somewhere else?

The jet had some nice couches in it instead of seats, so both us had kind of curled up against each other and fallen asleep. I'm looking at Maxon now. He's peacefully sleeping for once. I reach over a tuck in a golden strand of hair that's fallen in his face. There's still a small smile playing across his face, even now. I lean my head against his chest and smile, knowing that there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

"Hmmm…" Maxon murmured. I realized that I had probably woken him up. I look up and see that his eyes are closed but he's clearly conscious. "America…" He moans, and then his eyes pop open. "How long was I asleep?" He mumbles.

"Long enough." I say. "You've been sleeping for about the past six hours". I'm glad that he actually got some rest on the flight so far…it was the second time I've seen him sleeping so peaceful. I had gotten some rest as well. After the reception I was exhausted from dancing all night, however I had never felt more alive. Boarding this plane with Maxon had been perfect. After we got settled and gotten refreshments, the stewardess and guards had left us alone in this part of the cabin. They had asked if we needed anything else, however we were both content with just being alone. We sat there for a while; just talking about the wedding and the humorous things some of the guests did until our fatigue got the best of us.

"You let me sleep that long?"

"Yes. You needed it." I chuckle. "Even as King, you need to take a break every once in a while. When we're on vacation, you're not going to worry about other things. Okay?"

Maxon smiles and gives me a light kiss on the forehead. "I wouldn't dream of it." He answers. "For the next few weeks, I just want it to be you and me. No advisors, no country, no cameras…and hopefully a lot less guards."

"I wish we didn't need them"

"Me too, but you and I are way too important though."

"I know. I just don't want to feel like there's always going to be people right outside our door or something. It's really not necessary." I say.

Maxon reassures "It'll be okay. They have strict orders to leave us alone most of the time. They are just here to maintain a perimeter and make sure everything we eat and drink is safe, etc. It's _our _honeymoon, so they will keep a good distance, I'm sure." I twist around and wrap my arms around him, savoring this moment.

"I can't wait to spend three whole weeks with you, and not have to worry about any other girls, parents, or family." Even though it's not that much time, it still feels like a small infinity. Everyday I am able to be free of all other obligations besides Maxon is something I'll never forget.

Maxon pulls me in closer. "Me too. I think this will be the first time in my life that I'm not expected to do something for the country."

"No, but I'm expecting you do something for me."

"And what's that?" He says, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Love me. Love me more than anything in the world, because that's how I feel about you."

He took my face in his hands. "Trust me, I will. I love you more than words can say. I am the luckiest man in the world because I have you." We both lean in for a kiss. Afterwards, I can feel the emotion linger for a while. I truly feel loved. I feel as if my heart is exploding with the amount of love that it holds for my husband. Finally, the moment is broken when a low growl emanates from my stomach.

"Ohh." I mouth. Maxon just laughs. Leave it to me to be hungry, even after our full-blown wedding meal.

"We can probably get something to eat soon. It would be almost breakfast time if we were still in Illea." I agree. Eventually, we sit up, and ask the stewardess if we could get something to eat. She brings out a small buffet on a cart and Maxon and I graciously dig in.

"How much longer will the flight be?" I ask, after we finish our meal. Maxon leans over and wipes off a little bit of strawberry tart that's still lingering on my lip.

"Not long at all. I'd expect we'd be landing quite soon." Only seconds later, one of the officers comes on the intercom and says that we're going to start descending in a couple minutes. We both gather our belongings and sit and wait. I'm trying to peer outside the window, but I'm stopped by Maxon who insists I wait until we land. When the plane finally touches down on the tarmac, I catch a glimpse of the sky outside. It's mostly light; however it must be close to evening because the sun is getting low in the sky. Once all of the landing gear is secured, they open the door and set up a staircase so we can walk down. When we get to the door, I see that we're being let out on the tarmac (probably for security reasons) and that there are cars waiting for us. I grip Maxon's hand as we descend to the ground. There's someone waiting for us, and as we get closer I see that it's the King of Italy. What was he doing here…?

"Your Majesties". He says as we near him. We're in the middle of a stretch of runways and tarmacs. There is a large complex a ways away that I assume is the airport.

Maxon goes and shakes his hand. "Thank you for having us, your Majesty." He says with a small wink. I stare up at my husband.

"We're in Italy?" I ask, amazed. Both Kings nod and smile. I turn around and hug Maxon, then turn towards the Italian King.

"Is she – " He shakes his head no.

"Nicoletta will be joining us in a few days, she wanted to stay in Illea a while after the wedding, while I rushed out of there so I could greet you in my own country."

"Thank you so much." I say.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay a lot…I've told Maxon where you two will be going. It's all ready for you. We will meet up again in a few days, but until then, please, enjoy your stay." He gestured to everything around him. We thanked him again, and said our goodbyes. I assumed that part of this trip was to work out some of the final details of the alliance between our two countries. Since our marriage sealed the final requirement, I knew that Italy and Illea would both work to end the war in New Asia.

We both hopped into one of the cars that were waiting for us. Most of the guards followed behind. As we sped out of the airport and into the countryside, I admired the serene beauty of the rolling hills and towns. I leaned against Maxon and thought about what might happen tonight. It was silly that I would be this nervous, but I couldn't help it. _Calm down America. _I thought. Ever since we landed, it was all I had been thinking about.

Suddenly, Maxon's voice broke my train of thought.

"We're here." He said. I look out the window and see rolling waves off in the distance. We had driven down a somewhat steep hill that ended up by the sea. There's a private white beach too, and beyond that…well, beyond that is a large house.

It was beautiful, nestled within the cliffs and trees and it opened up right to the edge of the beach. It was pretty large, compared to any of the houses I've seen, but much smaller than the palace. There were lovely balconies and it was a sort of white-ish color that blended into the cliffs. We pull into a sort of driveway, and the guards park the cars.

"It's one of the royal families' private summer homes." Maxon explained. "They're letting us borrow it." I stare in awe at the sight from up here.

"It's amazing." I say. One of the guards opens the door for us, and Maxon offers his hand to me to help me get out.

"Thanks." I grab it and get out behind him. I notice that most of the guards have already begun to disperse, probably taking their positions. I'm sort of glad that Aspen isn't here. Even though I don't have any feelings left for him, it would still be awkward to have him here on our honeymoon.

One of the officers, Officer Tanner, points out the doorway for us, "Everything is ready inside. We've brought all your belongings in and have made sure everything is stocked. Please feel free to call us if you need anything."

"Thank you officer." He nods, and then leaves us alone.

The rest of the guards are all gone now, or taking the cars away. We didn't bring any maids with us either (because I insisted I didn't need any help getting dressed everyday). There was no one besides Maxon and I. We walk in silence, hand in hand to the door. We're both smiling, because we both know that we can truly be alone for once. Right before we reach it, before I can say anything, Maxon scoops me up into his arms.

"Hey!" I protest. He just chuckles and leans down and plants a light kiss on my lips.

"I'm trying to get this right, so you better hold still or I'm going to have to use other methods to get you in here." He teases. We cross the threshold and Maxon finally puts me down. The inside is just as beautiful as the outside. In front of us is a well-furnished foyer and day room with styles that are distinctly Italian. There's even a fountain in the next room over that I can see as well.

"Do you want to see the house?" Maxon offered. I nod. We wander into the next room, which is a sort of living room with a small kitchen attached to it. I love the rich colors that adorn each room. The whole place has a magical romantic feel to it. There's a lower deck that leads out to the beach with a string of mini lanterns hanging above it. The kitchen has as all the essentials that anyone would need, as well as a fully stocked fridge and pantry. I smile, thinking about the fact that I might have to cook for us. It's been a long time since I've been able to do something like that for myself.

After touring the first floor, Maxon and I headed up the stairs to the second. When we get up there, the first things I notice are the double doors that look like they lead to a large suite. As we approach them, I just stare, all my nervousness sinking in. Maxon opens both of the doors revealing a large suite, just as I thought. There's doors that lead out to a large balcony and another that's probably the bathroom. Our luggage is placed in the corner and there's a welcome basket on one of the tables. On the other side of the room, there are a few couches and a small bar. There's also dozens of candles that are lit around to give it a sort of peaceful setting. On the other side of that…is a large white bed with billowing sheets and many pillows. I swallow.

Maxon seems to sense my nervousness too. "America, do you want to go freshen up? It's been a long journey." I graciously agree. I go over to our suitcases and dig around until I find my toiletries. As I'm shifting around in my suitcases, I'm noticing that my maids packed a lot of interesting…swimwear and other things that I normally wouldn't consider wearing. There's a lot of lace in here, I think. There was also a lot of day dresses and more formal ones that I'd still might wear while on vacation. I take a deep breath and head towards the bathroom. The bathroom itself was huge as well. There was a deep tub with different types of jets and soaps available. There was also a huge counter with an intricate mirror and other necessities. I pulled out my toiletries bag and started to comb through my messy hair. I then brush my teeth vigorously as well. When I emerge from the bathroom, I see Maxon sitting on the bed, still in his suit, looking at his hands. His hair is messed up, but he's still my Maxon.

"Hey." I say, sitting down next to him. I wrap my arms around him, breathing in the vanilla scent. I don't know what else to say really. Maxon is acting strange all of a sudden. He's normally the one who's more confident, and steady all of the time. _He's nervous too._ I realize. The sun is setting, and it's so beautiful. I still can't believe that I'm actually here, with my husband. It seems like all a dream.

"America." he shifts so he's facing me. I stare into those beautiful brown eyes that always melt my heart. "I said before that I wanted to let down all the walls with you, and I mean to say that I really want to do that now. I am going to do that now."

I pause.

"I want to really spoil you, America Schreave. I know that you of all people deserve that. I want you to know that if I do anything that hurts too much, you need to tell me right away. America, I just want to love you, more than anything in the world." I see all the walls he's put up crash down in that moment. I don't see a boy, or a prince, or even a king. I just see Maxon.

My lips crash down on his. I don't know where this new hunger comes from, but I know what I really want.

"Maxon." I say, breaking it for a second. "You are my world." I say. "Please, spoil me, because I want you to know that I love you and I want to spoil you too. I love you Maxon Schreave. With all that I am, I love you."

Our kiss deepens and suddenly, he's pushing me back, further on the bed. I push his suit coat off his shoulders and he eventually shrugs it off. We both kick our shoes off the bed and they land with little thuds as they hit the ground. My heart is racing. I'm grabbing for the top buttons on his shirt, and loosen his tie. I finally, get it off and throw it somewhere off the bed. I'm going crazy, letting all of my nervousness fade. I didn't know why I had let everything else get the best of me. When it really came down to it, I was just America, and Maxon was just Maxon.

Maxon slowly, without breaking our kiss, pulls down the zipper in the back of my dress. His other hand is slowly making its way up the side of my leg as well. Somehow, we manage to get it off without completely ripping it this time. I don't pause either as I undo the last few buttons on his shirt. After I toss it aside, we both sit up, our chests mostly bare, facing each other. I run my hands gently over his stomach, admiring how strong he was. Then, I slowly run my hands over his back, carefully touching the scars that still mark his body. He shutters a little bit when I touch them, but he doesn't say anything.

"I love you." I murmur again. His lips are at my neck, when he says the same thing again.

"I love you too." He reaches to my back and his hands stop at the clasp of my bra. He looks at me, as if to ask if it was okay. I nod yes, and then it's off, tossed aside with the rest of our clothes. Slowly, we work the rest of our clothes off, until it's just ourselves. I'm no longer ashamed or embarrassed about my body. Something changes and I realize that I'm also not longer afraid to be loved this much either.

The rest of the night passes in a blur. I don't really remember how eventually we got all of our clothes off and how Maxon pulled me deeper into the bed. How there were so many sensations with this new feeling we've discovered. The whole thing was like a dream, but I couldn't be happier that we had let down all of the walls. Eventually, we both fell asleep, together in each other's arms.

Afterwards, as I watch the sun rise, I know that there's no place else that I'd rather be.

**So…what do you think? I'm not that good at writing these sort of scenes, and had to reference the book a lot, but I hoped you like it! **


	14. Chapter 14: Honeymoon Part 2

**Chapter 14:**

I awake the next morning curled up right next to Maxon. He is still sleeping, with a small smile etched on his face. I shift around so that I'm laying on my back now, thinking about last night. I can't seem to get that crazy smile off my face, and I'm sure that by now my cheeks have turned red, just thinking about it.

Overall, last night was the best night in my life. I was crazy to think otherwise. I was in complete bliss, when one thing turned into another. I don't really remember everything from last night, just mostly the feeling. The feeling when I thought that things couldn't get better…they did. The feeling when we became one. Maxon had been gentle, but I still remember how it hurt, and I still feel a little sore now. Besides that, everything else had been perfect, for me anyways. I shake my head, trying to recall more. I remember how our bodies fit perfectly against one another and how I kept wanting more. It was if all of my nervousness had suddenly turned to hunger; a type that I never knew I was capable of.

Slowly, I turn over and wrap my arms around my husband. Even now, I like thinking about how all of this is really true. Eventually, he stirs and I just envelop him closer.

"Mmmmm." He mumbles. I can tell that he's awake now, but I want to stay in bed longer. I close my eyes and enjoy the blissful moment.

Eventually I ask, "Maxon, are you awake?" I know the answer, but instead he just chuckles.

"Yes, my wife." He mockingly teases. He turns around so we're facing each other. He reaches over to caress my face, and I just stare into those warm brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, curious. I wondered if Maxon felt the same way I did about last night. There's a playful expression on his face right now.

"I'm thinking about everything." He said. For some reason, I'm a tad bit nervous that he didn't enjoy himself as much as I had. He's still smiling though, and playing with a strand of my hair.

"Maxon…" I pause, not really knowing how to put this. "Did you…I mean, did you enjoy yourself last night?" The last part comes out as sort of a whisper, and to my relief he gives a wider smile and then takes my face between his hands.

"America…listen to me. Last night was the best night of my life. I honestly don't know why I was so worried…you have no idea how…wonderful it all was."

"It was amazing for me too." I add. He smiles and leans down to give me a small kiss.

"You are so beautiful, America. I know others may not see it as much, but I think you're the most beautiful thing on the planet, and I think I can get used to waking to this everyday."

I grin. "I can too." We just stay there for a while, listening to each other's hearts. For once, we're not going to be forced out of bed, and I think we both want to savor this moment as much as the other. Finally, when I think it's mid-morning, I reluctantly make myself roll of the bed. I go around and give him a quick kiss.

"We should go make something to eat." I tease. "And I think I should go get dressed."

"But I like you better this way." He says playfully. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you how to cook breakfast…now, that'll be quite the experience."

"Of course, my persistent wife." I go and grab some of my clothes from one of the suitcases. I pull out a casual white day dress and the rest of my clothes. It's going to be a very nice day, and I'd like to go exploring.

"Maxon, can we go down to the beach after breakfast?"

He's still lounging in bed, gazing up at the ceiling. "Yes my dear."

"I am still not your dear, Maxon, even though I'm all yours now." I pout. He's never going to let this off the hook.

"I'll keep trying, don't you ever think that I'd give up." He says mischievously.

"How about you go and get dressed." I toss him a shirt that's lying on top of the suitcase and then go into the bathroom. When I get in, I shut the door and just stare at myself in the mirror. My hair is so tangled this morning, and it poofs up in long red waves. I immediately grab a brush and start combing it out, but later decide that it's no use and that I should probably just take a shower. I also notice particular…marks on my neck that I'm sure that Maxon left last night. I blush, gently running my hand over them. The America I see in front of me is the same America I've always seen, I just feel a little different, that's all.

I go and take a luxurious shower and then try to comb out my hair again. I brush my teeth and then dry my hair, leaving it loose in long waves down my back. After I get dressed, I take out some of the make-up my maids packed and do what they taught me about covering up marks such as these. After I was satisfied with my appearance (even though I didn't put on any other make-up besides that) I headed out of the bathroom and found my husband casually sitting on the bed, reading something as always. He had on tan shorts and a plain dress shirt that he had rolled up the sleeves on. _Man, he was sexy. _I thought.

Maxon looks up and smiles when he sees me. "Are you ready to go downstairs?" I ask.

"Why of course, Mrs. Schreave. I grab his hand and we go downstairs where there is a small kitchen. I have no idea where they put all the food, but after a little bit of rummaging I'm able to find some eggs, cheese, juice and fruit. There's also another basket that they left us (or one of the guard did) with some local pastries and bread inside. I go and find a fry pan and then teach Maxon how to make eggs. It's entertaining, watching him trying to crack them without getting some of the shell in it. In a way, I'm glad that there's no maids or cooks to help us. It makes me feel more at home, I guess. I'd always imagined being married and cooking dinner and everything else. I never expected to have dozens of people waiting on me, every single moment of the day.

I then heat up some of the pastries and bread and then bring out the rest of the items from the fridge. We sit outside on the lower deck, looking out across the water. I'm blown away by how breathtakingly beautiful this place is. There's lovely blooms and foliage everywhere; and it's nice to be out of the palace.

"I wish we could stay here a while." I say.

Maxon nods. "Me too, but of course, we have a country to run."

"Yes. Let's not forget that." I look down plate for a second. "Maxon…do you ever wish that you weren't the King and that we were just fives not having to worry about all of the pressures of ruling a country?"

He takes a moment to think about it. "Yes, I do sometimes. However, I wouldn't want my family to be hungry or any of that. At least as ones, we don't have to worry about that part. The thing is, we have to worry about so much more for our country. I don't like not being able to see you most of the day. I don't like having to put the country first even when I don't want too. But this is my life – our life, and the best we can do is to try to make a difference for the rest of them."

"I miss being a five sometimes." I admit. "Only because I wouldn't have to worry about having a million eyes watch my every move, and not having every decision have affect real people's lives. However, I would be any caste, any number to be with you." It was true, even though we were sixes or sevens, I'd do it, just as I was planning to with Aspen.

"Let's hope that people won't be defined by numbers for too long."

"Let's." We finish our meal, talking about our possible plans for today. I want to go explore, and sometime Maxon wants to go into town, so we both agree we'll get to both of them within the next couple days…

Afterwards, we both find ourselves strolling towards the beach, hand in hand. It reminds me of the less hectic times, the times where I could just let my guard down and be me. Even though the Selection felt so rushed, I now realize that it was nothing compared to what I have to deal with now. At least during the Selection we got to go on dates and sneak away from all of the action if we really wanted to.

The beach is lovely as always. Luckily I had remembered to put on some extra sunscreen before our excursion so my skin doesn't burn up. Being a red-head does have its downfalls. The beach is crystal white and the water is so clear you can see the bottom. Maxon and I walk down to the water, laughing and giggling at our own revelations. I think it's the first time in a while that both of us have been this carefree. When we reach the water's edge, I raise my eyebrow.

"Were you thinking of getting a little wet this afternoon?" I say, pointing towards the water.

"Only if you will, Mrs. Schreave." I giggle and take off the white sundress I was wearing. Underneath, I have on a pretty revealing white bikini that my maids packed. Maxon's eyes grow large when he sees me in it. "Did I mention that you're stunningly beautiful today, Ames?"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "As always, Mr. Schreave." He takes off his shirt too and I fight the urge to run my hands over his beautiful sculpted chest. Before I can though, he goes and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I protest. It's too late. I know what he's going to do. I squirm but my husband takes us out into the water and then goes out over to a small cliff over the crystal blue water. Then he pushes me off, and I land a couple feet down with a big splash. When my head pops up, I see a smirking Maxon standing in front of me.

"Oh, you are going to pay for this." I say. Then I try to grab at his ankles and surprisingly make him jump in as well. When he emerges he has a playfully annoyed look on his face. "There. We're even." I paddle over to where he is and place a kiss on his cheek. The water is the perfect temperature and it feels like a warm bath. We both grab each other and our kisses deepen, and I wrap my legs around him. Eventually, we pull apart so that we can get closer to shore. Even after last night, I still know that there's a lot we can work on. We climb out of the water and then go dry off on the beach. Maxon wants to just sit in the sun for a while, and I agree, so we get some of the guards to pull out lounging chairs and an umbrella for us. I eventually go and get a sort of picnic for us to enjoy down there as well. After that, we spend the afternoon walking around the rocks and exploring some of the caves and wilderness around there. I was amazed at all of the interesting foliage and landscape that I barely noticed that it was almost dinnertime. We made it back to the house and I asked a couple guards if they'd help me make something special. Of course, they agreed, and when we were done, I made Maxon close his eyes when I brought the dish out. We were on our balcony again, this time they had lit a bunch of candles so it was more of a romantic setting. Maxon beamed when he saw what I made.

"Fettuccini Alfredo?" He asked. I knew that as a kid, it had been his favorite dish that his parents never let him have.

"Yes. I wanted to spoil you." I say innocently.

"Mmmm…" He says tasting it. "This tastes better than anything I've ever had. I could eat five courses of this."

"I thought I was the one with the major attachment to food." I mumble. We laugh.

"We'll have to see about that. I do know something that might taste better than this, though." He teases.

"Shut up and eat your Alfredo." I say, not wanting to go there. We finish our meal in peace mostly, and I watch as the sun begins to set.

"So, what do you want to do this evening?" I raise and eyebrow.

Maxon replies. "Well, since you spoiled me for dinner, I think I'd like to spoil you in other ways, Mrs. Schreave." I knew what he was thinking. It was so strange how in one day everything could change, and yet not.

"Only if you promise to love me forever." I tease, knowing where this is going.

"I promise, you really don't have to worry about that." He leads me over to the bed where he pins me down and starts kissing my neck. His lips then find their way lower, and we both are at each other's clothes within seconds. I finally get my dress off, along with his shorts, and he pins me down on the bed. I'm surprised at all the new feelings I'm discovering, even after last night. I run my hands all over his muscular chest, and he runs his hands up my legs. His fingers tease at the bottom of the panties I'm wearing. He doesn't even flinch when I run my hands over his back as well. I gently caress all of the scars that he has. Some of them he got so that I didn't have to, and I love him for that.

This time it's easier. Eventually, all of our clothes are off, and he's shifting so he's on top of me now. I shutter when we get even closer, but I'm not necessarily afraid. I'm more ready this time, and we both further explore this new sensation we've discovered. This time, I feel more of the hunger that I'd felt before, only it was intensified. Maxon felt it too. He was much more deliberate and focused this time. Afterwards, I lay there listening to my heartbeat against my husband's, knowing that whenever our lives get in the way, we can always come back to this; to ourselves. That night I'm exhausted and we both get some of the best sleep we've had in weeks. I wake up the next morning, just thinking about spending another day in paradise with my Beloved Rock God Maxon at my side.

** Haha I had to add the rock god in there somewhere. Anyways, sorry for the late update again. I was finishing Camp Nanowrimo, so I've been sort-of busy the last few days. I got to my word-count goal though! (and didn't procrastinate!) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not the best at writing these types of scenes, but tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you'd rather have me update more often and have shorter chapters, or have longer chapters and update less? Sometimes the longer chapters take me a few days to write, so just keep that in mind. **


	15. Chapter 15: When the Tide Rolls In

**So sorry for the late update! I've been sort of busy this week. I promise that I'll try to update sooner, even if it's shorter. Thank you for your patience!**

**Chapter 15:**

We've been on our honeymoon for two weeks now. It's been the best two weeks of my life and I couldn't be happier. Every day and night is like a dream; I can't believe I get to spend all of it with the person I love the most. There's no one to interrupt us, and Maxon hasn't even picked up his phone for days. Things must be stable in Illea for the moment.

We've spent the last couple weeks exploring the numerous beaches around Italy as well as tasting all of the food (my favorite part). Last week we also briefly met with the Italian King and Queen to finalize the treaty. I got to spend a short time with Nicoletta as well, which was as she said, was good because I needed to get back to my Husband. Her cousins also took us sightseeing in the countryside one day. We saw more beautiful towns, vineyards, and quaint houses and farms. Everything was so different from Illea, I almost forgot about what it was like back home.

Today, we were going to go on a little excursion to one of the local towns again.

"Let's go down to the market a couple blocks down." Maxon suggests. We're both wearing sunglasses so we are less recognizable. Italy is so warm and sunny as well. I'm wearing a light sundress with my hair braided up into a loose so I'd look less like myself, more or less. I don't know how much these people hear about us here in Italy…

"Okay. Let's go." I say, looping my arm into my husband's. I know that there are probably guards around somewhere. Or maybe they didn't notice us leaving this morning…We both walk down to the market area which consists of many vendors outside on the streets selling trinkets and food. "Mmmm...smells good." I say. Maxon laughs.

"You seem to love food almost as much as you love me." He mocks.

I agree. "You're right. I love food, but I love you more." We stroll up to a vendor that is displaying all sorts of jewelry made out of different colored stones and beads.

"That would look so pretty on May." I say, pointing to a necklace with a lovely light rose stone on the end.

"It would." Maxon agreed. "Let's get it for her." We spent the rest of the hour casually milling around. I also purchased some lovely wooden bowls for my mother's kitchen and got Kenna and Gerad some other goodies as well. All was going well until Maxon's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, as he pulled it out of his pocket. I had almost forgotten what it sounded like. There hadn't really been any contact from Illea for the last couple weeks. I knew that Stavros had everything under control and that he would only call if something major was happening.

Maxon listened to what was happening on the other end of the line. I saw his face drop, and I knew this couldn't be good news.

"Yes. America and I are still in Italy." He reassured whoever was there. His brow was creased in worry and he pulled me over, out of the street and into an alleyway. "Stavros, are you sure that this is right? They haven't been active in weeks, and now they decide to attack?" I shutter, knowing that this is about the Southern Rebels. Out of all of our problems, this one hit home on a more personal level. These people had been the reason why so many others had died… Even the war in New Asia was settling down right now. We had been pulling out some troops, but leaving a smaller number on bases just for safety.

Maxon pales. "Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can. Make sure Aspen double-checks all of the entrances and exits. He probably already knows that. We need to get home and reassure the people. We need to let them know what's happening. If you could have someone draft a statement, that would be great." Maxon listened to Stavros speak for a couple more minutes, and then ended the call. Maxon runs his hands through his hair, and I hate to see this stress coming back to him.

"It was the Southern Rebels, wasn't it?" I gently ask.

He shakes his head. "It was. I'm so sorry America that we have to cut our honeymoon short. They tried to attack the palace again, this time with more force. I'm glad that the guards were able to hold most of them off; it's just that I can't let this keep happening. Next time they could go after civilians; the lower castes, and I can't let that happen…"

"It's okay, Maxon. It's going to be okay." I say, embracing him into a warm hug.

"No…it's not." He says. "We don't get to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon."

"At least we got one, Maxon. We always knew that this job wouldn't be easy."

"It's just that I wish I could give you everything. I wish it didn't have to be this way." He sighs.

"Me too, but it is."

Afterwards, a couple of guards come and escort us back to our temporary home where we pack our belongings. I again chuckle at my husband's inability to pack his own clothes, so we spend part of the afternoon laughing and making a mess of our garments. Years from now, I hope I remember this playful and youthful Maxon. He's so different from the King I know. Once we pull ourselves together, we quickly rush out, after saying goodbye to this beautiful country. Our plane leaves tonight and by morning (or whatever time it is in Illea), we'll be there.

We both spend the ride trying to get some sleep. I have a feeling that it will be a long day ahead of us, and I'm not eager to feel jetlagged either. When we arrive in Illea, it's nighttime and we're quietly escorted back to the palace in dark vehicles. It's nice to see the city lights again, but in a way, I feel as if we're leaving something very important behind. I don't know if we'll be able to get out of Angeles for a while. As much as I love having my family here, I still miss Carolina.

"Maxon, do you think we could go visit my family sometime instead of them coming to the palace?" I sleepily ask.

"Of course, America. We'll try to, as soon as possible. It's just that we have a lot of work to do at the moment." He patted my head.

I remind myself to call my mother as soon as I have time. May would probably want to hear all of the details of our honeymoon, but at the moment, I am still tired and just want to go to bed. When we reach the gates of the palace, they drive around to the side of it so we can slip in without being noticed by too many people. I wonder what damage the rebels had done this time. Although there were always others trying to re-build the parts that the rebels have ruined, it still made me upset that they invaded our home. I knew that we truly couldn't face other issues if we were hiding in fear from the rebels. This needed to stop, and soon.

The guards escorted us around so that we would avoid most of the damage that had been done. I heard one of them say something over their radio about the first floor and the south side. I assume that they were plotting to attack while Maxon and I were not present, just to see if defenses were lower. They were wrong, though. Good thing Maxon had made sure beforehand that there was extra security. Some of the first people we encounter as we reach the third floor are my maids, which quickly help the guards with out belongings. They smile and take us to our rooms, which are now actually the King and Queen's suites. When I walk in, I'm surprised to find that they have re-furnished everything while we were gone. There's a huge white bed on one side with blue and gold accents and all the wall paper has hints of blue in it too. They go and start unpacking my things while I just stare at awe at all the intricate blue furnishings.

"Your Majesty, would you like to come see your closet?" Sophie peeps. I smile at her.

"Of course." I follow them to the two double doors that are near the bathroom. I've already seen it before, but that was before they finished everything. Now, what I see is row after row of evening dresses, day dresses, accessories, jewelry, shoes, and they even have a couple drawers of pants in the corner. Everything is perfectly lighted and there's even an area to sit and try on clothing behind in a couple dressing rooms. "This is amazing." I breathe. I have never been one that was that interested in fashion; however, I thought my closet was like a work of art.

My maids dismissed themselves quickly after that, making sure I was able to rest until morning. After I've changed out of my traveling clothes, I go and slip through the door that separates Maxon's room and my room. His room is similar to what it was like before. The corner is plastered with photographs that I know I will have to look at later. I see Maxon on his bed, curled up and already dozing off. We have a few more hours to sleep, so I go and lay down right next to him. He smells like vanilla, and I just simply curl up and breathe in his scent. We both spend the rest of the night together, trying to keep calm until the rest of the tide rolls in.

** Sorry, that was a short chapter. The next one might have more drama in it? If anyone has any suggestions for the upcoming chapters, feel free to review! I'd love to have plot ideas or other things that I could add. I will update asap this time, that is a promise! **

** Also, did anyone watch the live chat this week with Kiera? She said that the original ending of The One was different and that both Clarkson and Maxon died?! And then Amberly adopts America and her and Aspen become King and Queen?! I'm very glad she chose this ending, even though the whole Amberly thing breaks my heart. **


	16. Chapter 16: The List

**Chapter 16: **

The next morning I awake to find Maxon gone, which is not surprising. I knew that he'd be swept into meetings as soon as possible, and I missed having him all to myself. I roll over in bed, trying to inhale his scent. The clock says that it's almost eight, which means I should get up soon.

"Hmmm…" I breathe. The bed feels so empty without Maxon here. I remember the days back in Italy where we would lie around in bed until midmorning at least. When I finally roll out of bed, I reach over and grab one of his shirts that are lying on the dresser and inhale his scent before returning to my own room. When I get there, I quickly strip down and go to take a shower. My maids arrive soon after that, and they help me get ready for the day. I know that in the afternoon, I am scheduled to work with Silvia and learn about the rest of my duties as queen. Since I've already been preparing for this for months, there is little left that I need to know, besides some of the palace's secrets. Sometime soon I want to ask Maxon more about all of the secret rooms and passages within the palace, but for right now, I have my hands full with just being a queen.

Right before my maids are done, I pass them a small note that I want them to deliver. I know I have about an hour left of peace before I'd better be getting work done, and there's someone that I'd like to see. Less than ten minutes later, I hear a knock on my door. I go over to open it and find a smiling and bubbly Marlee. We both embrace when we see each other.

"Oh my gosh, Ames! I've missed you so much! You need to tell me about your honeymoon." She gushes.

I welcome her into my room and tell her everything that happened, more or less.

"So he really took you to Italy?"

"Yes. He did." It's so nice having my best friend back right next to me.

"That's amazing." She says. "And…how was it? I mean…with Maxon?"

I blush. "It was…well, it was the most amazing thing in my life. You were right, the first couple times was…different, but I'd say we're pretty used to it now." I can't keep this stupid grin off my face.

"I'm so glad you're happy, your majesty." She winks. Her and I talk a little bit more about what's been going on since I was gone. She tells me that the rebel attack wasn't as severe as it could've been, and that most of the people down in the kitchens and other areas got to safety. She also noted that the guards did an exceptional job this time around, after going through the changes Aspen and Maxon had put in place. I'm still worried about this recent attack though. I feel like they were waiting for something. Afterwards, I say goodbye to Marlee, and mentally prepare myself for a day of being queen. After all of these weeks of preparing for this, I never really think of myself as that. To me, I'm just America Schreave. Not Queen America. Just America.

As I'm leaving my room, something catches my eye.

I didn't notice this last night, but there is a small piece of crumpled paper that's sticking out from underneath my bed. It's sticking out in a way that most people wouldn't notice it unless they were looking closely enough at the ground. I slowly go and pick it up.

Inside, is a list of six names…each with a number beside them. Most of them, I have no idea who they are, while others look like they are advisors or other important people. The numbers range in size from 50 to 200. What frightens me the most is the last name.

**_Michael Walcott 150_**

**_David Walcott 150_**

**_Elias Town 50_**

**_Derek Avery 170_**

**_Elise Whisks 60_**

**_*America Schreave 200 _**

_(so yeah, I basically used the teen wolf s4 list – btw, we have an Officer Avery and America tw accounts on twitter) _

I quickly crumple the paper up. The names look like they were all printed out in marginal letters, in a kind of professional way. Only one of the names is crossed out, a guard by the name of Officer Walcott, whom I knew was one of the only ones that didn't make it through the attack. It surprises me that Elise and Officer Avery are on here too…I don't know why anyone would be after them? It takes me a moment to realize why it frightens me so much. It looks like a hit list.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind I know I need to let Maxon know about this right away. I'm about to go storming off to interrupt his meeting when I realize that if he knew my name was on a list, he'd go storming off to find out what type of person would do something like this. I really didn't want to make him more stressed as he probably already was, but I knew he'd probably consume his time trying to figure it out. Right now, the priority is trying to find out why the southern rebels attacked again in the first place. It might just be a note or piece of paper one of the maids had on them, but it doesn't seem likely. Clearly, whoever left this was in a hurry and hoped that no one saw it under my bed. All of this leads me to thinking about the rebels. I need to ask my maids if they thought anything in my room had been displaced since the attack, but first, I need to go find the one person I know that might be able to deal with this.

Later that day, I hand a note to one of the maids, asking them to deliver it to someone. I'd spent the last many hours going over paperwork with Silvia and hunching over a bunch of legal documents spread out over my desk. In the past few months, I've already learned what my duties around the palace are for the most part, but paperwork was never my strong suit. Luckily, as I grow impatient with my work, I hear a nock on my door.

"Come in." I say. I look up and see Aspen standing there, in his dark blue uniform, looking polished as ever.

"Mer. You said you wanted to see me?" I give a small smile, glad that he's not calling me "Your Majesty" or anything like that.

"Yes Aspen. There's something I need to show you." He raises an eyebrow, and I motion him over to sit in the chair right by my desk.

"Errr…" I don't know how to start this. I think I'd better go with small talk, so Aspen doesn't get alarmed too quickly. He's not like Maxon though, but I wouldn't underestimate the ability for both of those men to be overprotective of me. "How are you?" I ask, meekly.

Aspen relaxes. "I'm doing okay. Our security force did well this time, I dare say."

"I've heard. And…how are you and Lucy?"

He cracks a small smile. "Wonderful as ever. I was actually thinking of proposing to her soon."

"You should. I'm sure she'll love that." I reassure.

"How was your honeymoon?" He asks, not prodding too much.

"Perfect." I say.

He reaches across the desk and places his hand on mine, supporting. "I'm so sorry it was cut short. I told Stavros that it really wasn't necessary to get you two back home, it's just that I think he was really worried about finding out _why." _

"It's okay Aspen. I understand. At least we got to stay as long as we did. When you're a royal, you really don't get many breaks like that." I see him staring into my eyes, trying to decipher what else is there. "I –" I'm there, trying to think of what to say. "I called you in, because I found this." I gently push the crumpled up paper over to him. "This morning, it was shoved under my bed." I explain the rest to him, and he listens closely.

"Mer, I'll look into this, but I really think that you should tell Maxon about this." He says. "It may be nothing, but I'll do my best to try to figure it out."

"I know, Aspen, it's just that he has so much on his plate right now, and he'll freak out if he find out someone's trying to hurt me."

"Calm down, Mer. He's not going to lock you up in a safe room or something."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. He can be pretty overprotective of me." I say.

Aspen sighs. "Well thanks for letting me know at least. I will try to find out what this is about. From what I know, your rooms weren't touched during the attack, but that doesn't mean someone didn't sneak up there. I'll check it out. Trust me Mer, it's going to be okay."

"Thank you Aspen." I say.

"Anytime, _Your Majesty." _He says as he gets up. I refrain from rolling my eyes.

The rest of the day, I'm spend worrying about how I should tell Maxon this. It surely can't be a big deal, right? Maxon doesn't show up for dinner, which makes me worried too. I find out that one of the other meetings ran really late and that there'd be no guarantee that he'd be back that early tonight. When he does return, I'm already practically in bed. I see that he's very tired and that his tie is loose and his hair is all messed up. I think it's so cute, in a Maxon-ish way.

"America." He says, when he sees me. His face lights up and I know that just seeing me is the highlight of his day. I let him go and get ready for bed while I deliberate on what to tell him. When he emerges from the bathroom, I can tell that he really doesn't want to talk about anything else but us. Slowly, I forget about all of the stresses of the day. I know it's hard not to use each other as an escape, but that is exactly what we do tonight. In the end, we both find ourselves in each other's arms, all of the worries of the day slipping away. I forget about the note, Aspen, and even the rest of the work. All I want is Maxon.

"Maxon I –" I keep trying to tell him for the next couple days, but he's always busy or he cuts me off before I can say more. I have a lot more work to do now, and I'm sure that he passes off my nervousness as simply having to adjust to being queen. I wondered if Amberly felt this way during the first months of her new job. So far, all I've done is managed to mix up a few papers and trip on my way into meetings. Aspen comes back a couple days later too, and tells me that he's run all of the names through the records and hasn't found anything that significantly connects them, besides the fact that they all are or were at the palace. The two advisors and the other two people listed are people we all trust, or those who supported demolishing the castes. The Walcott family's son was here as a guard, while his father, Michael, was one of our key advisors. Aspen says he's going to have some guards look all over the palace for more lists, if they could find them.

That night, Maxon comes to bed a little bit earlier. I'm huddled over a stack of papers, my mind wandering. It's not until I feel two arms wrap around me from behind that I know my husband is here. I look up and give him a small smile.

"Ames, did I mention this morning that you look ravishing in that dress today?" He says, lightly tracing circles on my exposed back.

"No, you didn't." I say, I know what he wants, and I want it too, it's just I really need to talk to him first. It's surprised me that he has been this straightforward in the last couple weeks. Although when he's around others, he's the epitome of a gentleman, around me, I see the younger and more teasing Maxon.

"Well, I thought I would tell you that now. I do love reminding you how beautiful you are…"

"Maxon –" I warn. He stops and turns me around.

"What's wrong, my darling wife." I always love when he calls me that. Most of the time, with Maxon, I'm just his wife, not his queen.

I don't know how to tell him this. "I – I…found something by my bed the other day." I say. Maxon looks confused. "It was sort of a note – someone wrote that I found in my room." I quickly explain what it looked like. "I talked to Aspen, who's going over it right now. He says that he's figured out that the people on it are all somehow connected to our reign and that they were all supportive of demolishing the castes." I sigh, not wanting to tell him what else was on the list. "And…well, I was on the list too." I quickly say. I feel Maxon tense up around me. "My name was on the list and it had a 200 next to it."

I expect him to say something about that, but all he says instead is "you went to Aspen first before you came to me?" He looks bewildered. "And you're just telling me this now?!"

"I – " There really isn't anything that I can do to defend myself. I know that Maxon has every right to be angry with this; it's just that I don't know how to tell him that I didn't want him to worry. "Please don't be mad. The last few days haven't been the most ideal time to deal with this sort of thing."

"But you could've still told me!" He exclaims.

"Maxon, I didn't want you to worry."

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "America, I'm always worried. You can't stop that, but right now, for all I know, you are on some sort of hit list and who knows how many other lists there could be out there?! I think I have a right to worry right now. Not to mention that I'm trying to be a King, and that there was an attack in Hundson today and – "

"Wait a minute, there was another attack?" I ask.

"Yes. This time it was on a group of eights that were having help being assimilated into sevens. Some of the upper castes don't like the changes we're making, America. I believe that some of them are funding what's left of the southern rebels." I take a step back.

"That's terrible, Maxon. Don't worry about the note, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO BE WORRIED, IT'S NOT OKAY." I stare, shocked. "It's not okay." He says again, this time it's quieter.

"Look, I know you're worried about this, but it was my name on there, not yours. If anyone's trying to hurt me –"

"America, when are you going to stop not trusting me?"

"Not trusting you?!" I exclaim, my voice rising. "Maxon, I trust you, with all of my heart. Please, don't worry about this, I'm sure it's nothing…" I don't know why he thinks that this is such a big deal.

"This isn't nothing. When are you going to learn that you being in danger, hurts me?!" He turns away. "I'm sorry, I can't deal with this right now." He says, getting up.

"What do you mean, you can't deal with this right now?" I feel so lost right now.

He sighs. "I can't deal with my wife possibly being on some sort of hit list and then not worrying about it. Go and get some sleep, America." He looks weary, running his hands through his hair again. "I can't believe you didn't tell me." He says again, and the turns around and walks towards the door.

When it closes, I sit there, numb. I don't know why he doesn't want to talk about this right now. He totally twisted what I was trying to tell him and blamed it all on me?! I look longingly towards the door and realize that he's not coming back, and I curl up on the empty bed. That night, the bed feels especially empty and I can't get my mind to stop thinking about Maxon. Slowly, drift off to sleep, realizing that this is the first night that I haven't shared a bed with Maxon since the Selection ended.

The next morning, I get ready as normal. My maids don't comment much on the dark rings beneath my eyes.

The morning passes with pretty much my normal routine. I'm glad that it's the day of the week that I get to arrange all of the meals with the chiefs down in the kitchen. I know that I'll have to face Maxon this afternoon, when we're both in a meeting on security together.

After lunch, I get to the meeting early, so I know I won't run into my husband. Right before the meeting starts, I see him come in. Our eyes meet; ice on chocolate. We both stare at each other a moment, and then he goes and sits in his usual spot around the huge oval table. Aspen follows, and immediately glances between Maxon and me, knowing something is up. At the beginning of the meeting, Aspen comes forward and presents another piece of paper that the guards scouring the grounds found. The next list is similar, with the same amount of names and numbers. Throughout the whole meeting I mostly listen. It seems that Aspen has informed Maxon about the rest of the list and the progress there is on overall security. The only time I really look up is when Maxon says "and are we going to try to protect the people on these lists?" I can feel him staring at me from across the room.

"Yes, your Majesty. We're still looking at the footage, but we've found that the guard, Walcott was indeed killed by the rebels. One of them cornered him, it looks like. We don't know if it was intentional or not, but we're still trying to identity the person who did it. We also found out that the other people on this new list are also associated with demolishing the castes and King Clarkson's reign. We believe that they are paying the rebels and others to…dispose of people on this list" Aspen must know that myself being in present "danger" must be killing Maxon right now, so he adds, "and we'll be posting extra guards and cameras everywhere." He looks nervously between both of us.

The meeting concludes. I wait for the others to get up, hoping that Maxon will leave too, but he doesn't. He stares at me with a type of intensity that I've never seen before, and I can't tell what he's thinking. Once everyone is out of the room, it's just Maxon and I.

"Maxon I-" I peep.

"America, please…" I don't know what he's trying to say, but to my surprise, he crosses the room and wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry I shut you out last night." He says, un-expectantly.

"Shh…it's alright." I say.

He pulls me back, so my face is level with his. "Do you know how hard it was yesterday? Not being with you all night? I thought that I was mad at you, for not telling me, when I was actually mad at myself for not being able to protect you."

"You know you can't protect me from everything, Maxon."

"I know, but it's not right America. I'm sorry I shut you out. I just couldn't deal with it after having such a long day. I understand why you asked Aspen for help first, it's just that I felt like it was my fault that you were in danger once again. America, I can't stand having people out there trying to hurt you; trying to hurt our family. They've already taken so much away from me already, and I don't think I could stand them doing that again." I close the gap between us, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Maxon, I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Do you think I'd let some rebel get in the way of us?" I ask.

"No." He replies. "And I know that you know that I'd give my life to save you, always."

"You almost already did." I remind him. "I don't think you realize how important you are to me too. I don't want you to go taking bullets for me, Maxon. You're too important."

"You are too, America. I know this sounds crazy, but I actually am glad that I got shot. It made me realize how stupid I was to not pick you. I was about to ruin both of our lives."

I push a stray golden strand of hair out of his face. "I'm so glad you didn't though. When I was in that safe room, thinking you were dead, it was the worse day of my life. I never want to loose you again, Maxon Schreave. Not ever. No matter what things get in our way, I won't give up. I know that we have this uncertainty from the past, but I think we've both been through enough now that I think we can face just about anything, okay?"

"Okay."

**(sorry, I just had to add the tfios reference) Anyways, what did you think? That was kind of a long chapter so I hope it went well! I wanted to add another plotline for the southern rebels and all of that, so I sort of borrowed it from teen wolf ;) On twitter, we have Selection parody accounts for Teen Wolf, so if you love both, then go check it out! We have two Maxons, an America, a Kriss, Aspen, Me (Elise), Lucy, Clarkson, Officer Avery, and a Celeste that are all the tw cast. (because the Selection and tw are so similar haha – not really) Anyways, I wanted to develop this plot line along with the New Asia one later. I hope it doesn't sound too far from what Kiera might write, but I couldn't help but add a little bit of drama to it? Anyways, thank you for reading, and please review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Family

**Hi there! So after this chapter I can't update for about ten days, because I will be out of the country. Still…I hope you enjoy this! But first…**

**KIERA IS WRITING TWO MORE SELECTION BOOKS AND A NOVELLA ABOUT MARLEE! **(I seriously about died when I heard this) **Also, if you haven't heard, you can go read the first three chapters of The Queen and also a special epilogue to The One! The Epilogue is perfect ****J****Go read it! It seriously is one of the best things ever and I will try to make this story go in a similar direction? Anyways, I know I added in the "dead pool" but I'm not going to make it like teen wolf. It's not going to be as dramatic or any of that, (but pretty dramatic all the same) and will somewhat end the Southern Rebel plotline…**

**Chapter 17:**

The days start turning into weeks and there has been no sign about any of the rebels plans thus far. I start preparing for summer to come to an end. I can't believe it was about a month ago that we got married. It seems like it's been so much longer than that. Every moment that I get to enjoy with Maxon is a gift. I know that his birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to give him. After all, what do you give a man that has everything? _Well, maybe not everything._ The fear of another attack still lingered in the air. We were also having to pull out so many troops from New Asia, because it was getting so dangerous over there.

Today though, I am very excited because we are finally taking a break and going to visit my family. It was strange that it was actually Maxon who was the one who had to convince me to take the afternoon off. After our fight I have immersed myself in my work, hoping it will make up for my mistake earlier. I know that our relationship will always hold that uncertainty; however, our ability to keep fighting for each other is our greatest asset, I think. After all Maxon and I have been through, I can't possibly think of what could tear us apart now. We aren't perfect, but I think that's just what makes this marriage more exciting; and makes us coming back for more.

The yellow house is just as I remember it in the picture. The beautiful white trim makes it stand out, nestled among its cultured lawn and greenery. Not many people know where my family lives, for security reasons obviously. They know that they moved to Angeles, however, the location of this house is perfect because it doesn't stand out too much, but has a wide private area all around out. Of course, there are always guards stationed all around here too, keeping my family safe.

I know that Kenna and James live mostly upstairs while my mom and May occupy the spacious lower level and basement. May told me over the phone that she loves this house, but she misses me all of the time. I feel bad telling her that I'm so busy most of the time, but I'm sure she's looking forward to today as much as I am.

When we pull up in the front of the house in a non-descript car, my family opens the door and rushes forward to greet us before I can even take a step.

May is the first one to hurtle into my arms.

"Oh my gosh, you're getting taller." I say. May beams up at me.

"I've been waiting all week to see you Ames! You've got to come see the rest of the house, it's amazing!"

"Okay." I agree. May turns to Maxon and smiles.

"Is Ames getting to be a handful over there?" She teases.

Maxon laughs. "She always is". I roll my eyes.

May glances between Maxon and I. "And how is my brother in law doing, Ames?" _Brother? _It's still weird to think that my family are all related to Maxon now. Technically Maxon and I are the only Shreaves left, which is a strange concept to me as well.

"I'm doing pretty well at the moment, May." Maxon says. May goes up and hugs him too. I know that May used to have a crush on him way before I was even in the Selection, but now I think she sees him as sort of a big brother that she can love and depend on.

"Come on, let's see the house." I say. May tugs my hand towards the door while Maxon follows. My mother says that she'll go finish making lunch while Kenna goes and gets Astra.

"So…this is the first floor." May proudly shows everything, along with all of the features that they have added since they've moved in. I'm amazed when she shows me the studio that seems so reminiscent of the one back home, only better. Maxon probably added this area, knowing what my family was like. Most of all, this area reminds me of my father. There are hints of him everywhere. It makes me sad, knowing that he'll never get to see any of this. Both Maxon and I know what it's like to loose a parent that truly loved you. I know that if he were here today, he'd be so proud of everyone.

"Come on, I think we're having lunch outside." We follow her out onto the patio, which is really nice this time of year. There's a nice table set up underneath an umbrella and there's flowers everywhere. Maxon and I take a seat next to a smaller table. My mom brings out the refreshments and lunch, and we all sit around and just talk and enjoy the nice day.

"So…we heard that you both had to come home from your honeymoon early, because there was another attack on the palace, am I right?" My mother sounds concerned. "I heard what you said on the report. I'm really sorry that that happened."

"Yes we did, but there really wasn't that much damage." I say, trying to not make it sound like things were as bad as they were. "The palace was actually more ready for an attack like this than at any other time. We've been placing a lot of emphasis on security lately. I really had such an amazing time though". I blush, thinking about those carefree days where the only thing in the world was Maxon and I.

"And you two went to Italy, am I correct?"

"Yes. Ms. Singer. The Italians were gracious enough to let us borrow one of their summer homes so that we could have a private place to ourselves." Maxon takes my hand, and our fingers stay intertwined.

My mom laughs. "You know you can call me Magda." She chimes.

"My apologies, I'm still getting used to all of this." He says, embarrassed. It was true. Between the both of us, my mother was the only parent that either of us had left. I'd always been closer to my father, but until now, I'd never realized how much my mother tried to be there for us. "I don't' know if I'm quite ready yet to call you Mom." Maxon admits.

"It's quite alright, Maxon. I have no idea how hard it must have been to loose Amberly. I always thought that she was such a fair queen and amazing woman…"

"I know that she would've loved to have America as her daughter." Maxon says. "I think that she was secretly rooting for her, even when I wasn't sure."

I think Amberly would've been pleased to have any of us as her daughter, but I remember something that she told me during the selection. "I think that she might have known that you were going to pick me, because when I accidentally called her mom once, she told me that if things turned out how she thought they would, that it would suffice." We share a moment of silence, thinking about the late queen.

Finally, Kenna comes outside with Astra and interrupts our thoughts. "I thought there was someone you might want to see." I gladly take her from my sister's arms. Astra already looks a lot like her father, but has Kenna's eyes. I gently rock her back and forth in my arms.

"My, aren't you getting big." I say. She's almost a year old, but it seems like only yesterday that she was born. I hold her while we chat, and after a while, I shift Astra in my arms.

"Maxon, do you want to hold her?" I ask. I can see the small look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asks. My mother and Kenna laugh.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite." Kenna says. I hand Astra over to Maxon. He gently cradles her in his arms. Luckily, she's sleeping right now.

I look longingly over at Maxon and Astra. He looks so natural with a baby in his arms. I'm surprised that he's probably never held one before.

"I think she likes you." I whisper. Maxon smiles.

"I think I have the perfect niece." He says. I see the bond forming there already. I know that Maxon will always doubt whether or not he could ever be a good father, but seeing as he loves Astra so much, I know he will be a wonderful father. I lean over and give him a deep kiss, not caring that my family might be watching. Everything seems so perfect at the moment I can't help it.

"Ew. Get a room." I hear May call. We pull away, leaving my face almost as red as my hair.

For the rest of the afternoon, I mostly spend time with May and Kenna, talking about how their lives have been. May says that she's been getting a lot of attention from the press ever since the wedding. That there's lots of photographers and twos that want to meet the Queen's sister. Kenna and James, on the other hand, have been keeping pretty low-profile, even since the wedding. James has unsurprisingly found a great job nearby, and insists that he wants to support his family even though they now have everything they could ever need. Maxon even fits in a quick soccer game with Gerad. The huge yard they have now is the perfect playing field.

Before long, it's time for us to leave. I say goodbye to my family once again. Even though I am married now, I wish that I could see them more often. We tell them that the palace might not be the safest place for them right now, so that is why we can't have them over as much.

My family is everything to me, and to us. It's the only one Maxon and I really have left.

As we slip away from the city, I sit in the back of the car, my hand always connected to Maxon's. When my other family is away, he is all that I have left. Sometimes, we only have each other.

He is my family, and I am his.

**So…sorry, that was sort of a quick chapter. I didn't have that much time to write today because I'm leaving in the morning, but I wanted to finish this chapter first! The next chapters will have lots more in them, so stay tuned, even if I can't update for a couple weeks! Thank you all so much for your compliments on my writing…it truly means a lot to me as an aspiring writer! I know fanfiction is a lot different than writing your own material, however, any writing feedback is really appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer! **


	18. Chapter 18: Better Days to Come

**I apologize for the long wait. I just got home and finally have access to a computer again! Thank you so much for the reviews! Oh my gosh when I read the epilogue I was freaking out because I could tell what was coming! Ahh! Anyways, thank you for your patience and I will make sure I'll post a lot more within the next few weeks! I hopefully will continue this story for the next month at least…it might end where the second epilogue of The One takes off, so stay tuned!**

"Darling, will you help me with this tie?" I smile and go over and help Maxon with it. He concedes under my presence to letting me help him with just about anything. After I'm done he chuckles.

"Do you know that you're much better at this than I?"

"You don't say." I finish straightening his collar and then give him a quick kiss. "Admit it, you need me around here for something."

"Maybe." He teases. "I think I need you for this…" His lips meet mine and it deepens. We stay there for a while, making out until a knock at the door pulls us apart. Maxon sighs.

"Come in." He says.

Officer Avery comes in and gives a slight nod before he addresses us. "I'm sorry to disrupt you, your majesties, but I believe we have a pressing matter at hand. You see, we intercepted a guard who appeared to have something important on him…"

Maxon questions "and what was that?"

"It was…another part of the list, your majesties. We were running further background checks on everyone, even the people who help transport goods in and out of the palace, and we came across him. We suspect he is tied to the southern rebels, smuggling supplies out of the palace for them, or perhaps even helping them get in. We're questioning him right now, your majesty."

"And what about the money, are there any leads on that?" Maxon asks.

"Nothing. Besides what we already know. We are probing more into what families or household could be supporting this cause. There are probably many that are not too pleased with the removal of the caste system."

"No, there probably aren't. Thank you Officer Avery. We will be at the meeting shortly. I want to get this over with." We bid Avery farewell. I sigh and get up from the bed.

"Maxon, I think I'd better go get ready." I say reluctantly.

"Me too. I'll meet you down there in a half hour." He runs his hands through his hair like he does when he's nervous or stressed.

I give him one last kiss. "See you soon. I love you." I leave and go to my adjoining room where Mary is waiting for me. While she's helping me get ready, I'm thinking about how we got into this whole mess in the first place. If I hadn't found the note, would we even be worrying about this? I felt secure knowing that Aspen was working on this. I trusted Aspen and others like Avery to keep us safe no matter what, but I never really knew who was truly friend or foe. I felt much safer in the palace than I had ever been, really. If only we could figure out who was funding what was left of these rebels, then we could eradicate our threat completely.

"There. You're perfect." Mary said. I thank her and head towards my first meeting of the day, on the way greeting anyone who I happened to pass by. By this point, I knew most of the palace staff's names, and made it my personal goal to get to know just about everyone. I could tell that most of them adored Maxon and I. I couldn't imagine any of them trying to hurt us.

I sit next to Maxon while Avery, and Aspen present their findings to us. This is a private security meaning, meaning that there are no other advisors present, in case there are things that we don't want them to know. Aspen and his team have been diligent in working on this threat without many people knowing. It turned out that they had actually caught the guard on one of the newer cameras that were installed by the loading decks. "He was checking the list." Avery note. He pulls up a list with another set of names that were associated with the removal of the castes. I notice that Aspen was included on this one, with a 60 next to his name. I glanced at him, concerned, but Aspen just shrugged, like it was not a big deal that he was a target, much less than one with thousands of dollars to his name.

"Is there any update on who is funding them?" I ask. Clearly, whoever is willing to give the rebels hundreds of thousands of dollars to pick off a short list of people must really want to stop our administration."

"We've narrowed down the list of candidates; people who might have access to that sort of money. Most of them are here in the palace, but there are a few twos as well. From what August and Georgia have said, there's still a number of families who have motive to do something like this."

"Why am I not on any of the lists?" Maxon suddenly interrupts.

We all stare at him, confused. "I'm sorry, I don't really know what you mean." Aspen confesses.

"Well, if everyone else on this list is important and all the rebels have wanted was chaos in the past, why don't they have me on there too? They haven't been forgiving when it's come to the King and Queen in the past."

Aspen shrugs. "Perhaps we haven't found the complete list yet. Whoever they're after, we know for sure that they're getting paid for it, so the greater the amount, the more they get. But as far as we know, there isn't any more of the list out there. It could be nothing, really, but we aren't letting this one slide."

I suddenly get an idea. "Maybe they want to keep the royal line intact this time." I say.

"What do you mean?" Aspen asks. "They definitely don't want to do that if you're on there."

"Maybe they do. Maxon is truly the only one that can hold the throne; without a heir, they can't risk him because then this country would be without a true ruler; without someone who has power like that."

"And what about you?"

"Maybe they think that by eliminating everyone else associated with the removal of the castes they could convince Maxon to change his plans. After all, if I were out of the equation, Maxon would easily be forced to marry someone else."

"NO." Maxon's voice boomed. "No. I would never do that. I don't care about keeping the royal line intact really, all I care about is you."

I could feel tears forming at the edges of my eyes. "That's what they would expect you to say, Maxon." I pictured living in a world without him and knew that that would be impossible. We both shared the same look in our eyes, knowing that without each other, it would be unbearable. My mind was reeling through all of the possibilities of who would do this and why. By the time the meeting ended, I was too tired of thinking of everything so I decided to head over to see my best friend.

I knocked on Marlee and Carter's door, which was in a newer wing of the palace. They had moved into their new apartment shortly before the wedding.

Marlee answered the door. "Oh Ames! It's so good to see you. I was just about to come see you too, but I figured you were busy."

I smile. "Oh, I am, but I wanted to come see you first."

"So, what brings you here?" She lets me inside. Their apartment is nicely furnished and has a couple bedrooms as well as a small kitchen and living room. As I glance around I notice that there's a few pictures laying around, some of them from the Selection. I notice one even looks like it was taken when Marlee and Carter got married.

"How did you get this one?" I ask, pointing to the picture of the loving couple.

"Maxon took it. He gave it to us after we got married. It's the only one we have of that day because there wasn't really a wedding."

I smile, picturing Maxon doing this. I thought that even though the lighting was dim and there was hardly anyone else present, it still captured Marlee and Carter perfectly. "It's perfect." I say.

"Thanks." Marlee says.

I sigh. "I'm sorry I can't tell you everything that's going on, but I will say that I've had a rough morning."

Marlee looks concerned. "Have you been arguing with Maxon again?" She asks.

"No, not really. Not more than normal." I chuckle. "We are just concerned about the safety of…certain people. We think that not all of the southern rebels were eradicated after the last attack. There's someone out there who is still funding them, we think. Sometimes I feel like we're never really safe, Marlee. I thought we might be after the last attack, but now, I don't know. How could we ever raise a child in this environment…I want this to stop, and soon." My voice wavered. Somehow, I think I had reached my limit. Thinking about having kids someday was something I'd always wanted, but now, I didn't know. I had gotten to my breaking point where my greatest fear was revealed. I needed to protect the ones I loved, but what do you do when you feel so powerless to stop it?

"Shh…it's going to be okay, America." Marlee embraced me, clearly noticing that I was upset. "I know that things may not seem easy now, but I know that things will turn out alright in the end."

"How can you be so sure?" I sniffle.

"Because I know what a fighter you are, America. And if there is anyone who can do more right for this country, it's you and Maxon." She gently pats my shoulder. "It'll be okay. There's never been a time where our country is safer, America. We still have a long ways to go, but we'll get there. You'll get there."

"Thanks Marlee." I say.

"No problem. That's what friends are for. To remind you how strong you really are." She looks down at the ground for a moment. "Anyways, I almost forgot: I was going to tell you something too." I see her face light up a little bit more.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just found out a little bit ago…that I'm pregnant." She smiles.

"Oh Marlee! That's wonderful!" I give her a light hug. "Does Carter know?" I ask.

"Yes. He does. He's very excited too. I was going to tell you at Maxon's party next week, but since you dropped by, I couldn't resist."

"You're going to be a great mother, you know."

"Thank you America. You'll be a great one too, someday. I believe it."

Suddenly, the rebel alarm goes off.

Marlee grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the door so that we can get to the safe room that's down the hallway. Guards run past us. I don't think any of them notice me really, because they don't stop as they bolt down the hallway.

"Hurry!" Marlee presses an invisible trigger on the wall. I see Carter bolting down the hallway towards us too, with another guard, who saw me and started running this way. Surprisingly, I don't hear that many gunshots, but that doesn't mean that they still won't come after us. I hope Maxon's gotten to safety…I feel so horrible right now, I didn't tell anyone where I was going.

I wait for Carter and the guard to catch up to us and then I seal the safe room and hear the door close with a resounding thud. I lean back against the wall, thinking that I'm safe when the guard that ran in with carter suddenly disarms him and knocks him to the ground.

Marlee shrieks.

I stand there, stunned. Carter seems to be knocked out, but I can't tell for sure. He's on the ground, not moving when the guard starts to advance on us…no wait…me.

"Well, well, I didn't think that I would get to the Queen of Illea all by herself with no one to protect her. This was easier than I thought."

"Who…who are you?" I stammer. Marlee is over, kneeling by Carter, who's stirring now.

"I'm someone sent to get rid of you." The guard says. I notice that his uniform doesn't look as form fitting as most of the guards do. He pulls a gun out of his belt and casually points it in my direction. He has dark eyes and looks just like any other guard in the palace, but I don't recall ever seeing him before. "Do you know that you're worth quite a lot, my dear?"

For some reason, this angers me quite a lot that he would call me that. "Yes. I do." I spit. "You can't go around killing people though. You've already taken so much from us, and killing us won't change the way we rule."

"Ahh, maybe it will, or maybe it won't. No matter what, we're still getting paid a lot for it. If we make the kill, then we get the money…and I just found the person who is highest on the list." I back away, and glance towards Marlee, who looks mortified. I realize that I didn't tell her anything about the lists or the money…

The man glances between Marlee and I. "Maybe I should just finish off these two first." I watch in horror as he turns and points the gun at Marlee.

Before I know what I'm doing, I run and push his arm away. I'm thinking about saving Marlee, and her child. Nothing else is running through my mind except saving them. That last thing I hear is a resounding bang, signaling that the gun has gone off. I hear someone scream as pain ricochets through my arm as I hit the ground and everything goes black.

All I hear is voices. It seems like I'm in a never-ending dream that lasts for hours. Finally there's someone, calling my name. _America. America. Please can you hear me? _The voice gets louder as my eyes try to open. _America. Please. Wake up. _It takes a lot of strength to muster them open. When I finally do, I see two warm chocolate eyes staring back at me.

"Maxon." I try to say, although my words come out garbled.

Maxon turns and shouts "She's awake! Someone go get Dr. Ashar!" and then he turns back to me. "America, darling, are you alright? I was so worried about you. I should've been there. I should've been there to protect you." He leans down and kisses my forehead. It kills me to see him like this. I know he's beating himself up on the inside.

"Maxon…water." I whisper. My throat feels like sandpaper. Maxon calls for a nurse to bring me a glass. It feels so much better after I've taken a sip. "Thanks." I mumble. There's still a sharp pain by my shoulder. It's uncomfortable but I can handle it at the moment. Maxon holds my hand until Dr. Ashar finally comes over.

"Your Majesty, are you feeling alright right now? The pain medication is about to wear off, and we'll have to give you more soon, but in the meantime, I'm glad that you woke up."

"Thank you Doctor."

"I'll go get some more pain meds, but in the meantime, I think you should rest."

I nod. "Is Marlee…and Carter alright?"

"Yes. After you were shot, Carter and Marlee were able to disarm the rebel. They're all alright, including the baby." Maxon said. I gave a small smile. "But it did take us quite a long time to find all of you, and you lost a lot of blood."

"Maxon, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I was just going to see Marlee, and then there were people running all over the place. We didn't have time to get to the royal safe room." I confessed.

"Shh…it's alright." Maxon comes over and embraces me. "I really thought I'd lost you, Ames. You looked terrible." I chuckle. Maxon sighs. "When we were finally released, I heard someone say that you had been shot, and it was one of the worse moments of my life. I saw them carry you the infirmary, unconscious. Marlee and Carter told us what had happened. Luckily, many of the other guards had been able to capture some of the rebels before they caused to much damage. We found out that they have indeed been selective about their targets, but in this case, they were really trying to get anyone official that was tied to us. Some of them were posing as guards this time, too." He shuttered. "Ames…those hours in the safe room…I didn't know where you were. It killed me, not knowing…I didn't know what to do with myself. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"I know how you feel." I say, thinking about the last time I was in a safe room without Maxon. We sit there for a while, just holding each other. There's dark circles underneath his eyes. "Maxon…when was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember." He says. We've been doing interrogations on many of the rebels for many hours…we found out who's been funding them."

"Who?" I ask.

"Well…" He scratches his head. "It's sort of a network of people. A couple families of twos as well as a very distant cousin of mine who wanted me to be more like my father. And one of my father's close advisors, Peter. I knew I should've gotten rid of him before. He's been helping them get funds and other things from the palace too. These are all people who think we should be more like the old Illea. I've already sent warrants to arrest all of the benefactors, and we'll be putting all of them on trial…soon."

"And what about the Southern Rebels? Do you think they'll attack again?" I ask, tentatively. I always thought I was the strong one, out of all the girls. The one that could put up with constant attacks on the palace and remain calm through it all; but now, I didn't know how much more I could take.

"No. I don't think they will. Without the benefactors giving them money, there is no one else that they can get the resources from. We also got some more clues as to where they're hiding, and I've already sent out part of the army to disperse what's left. I think this was their last effort." He gently strokes my hair as I sigh in relief.

"You've been doing so much work, why don't you rest, Maxon?"

"I can't sleep without you beside me." He confesses.

Even though my arm is hurting more, I scoot over and make room so he can curl up right next to me on the small cot. He kicks off his shoes and lays down next to me, carful to not bump into the IV that's in my arm.

I love you, America Schreave, and I will always be here to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He whispers, before his head touches the pillow.

I'm tired and the pain is getting more intense. All I want is to close my eyes and let everything slip away. "I'm always here for you too" is the last thing I say, before I slip away.

Later, when Dr. Ashar returns with my medicine, he finds a king and a queen fast asleep together, already dreaming of better days to come.

**How was that? That was a sort of difficult chapter to write because I didn't know how to conclude this plot line with the Southern rebels…but I hope it turned out all right! Maxon's birthday will be next ****J**

**Booklover23- **I'm getting there! They will have a kid sort of soon, haha, I just need to get through the first year! The plot will speed up a bit pretty soon.

**Someone The World Forgot- **Sorry for the long update, but I promise I will update a ton this week!

**Dolly123- **Thank you!

** - **Thank you so much! I can't wait either! Don't worry, that will be part of this story sometime down the road…I can't wait to write about that!


	19. Chapter 19: Maxon's Birthday

**Chapter 19:**

"Maxon, wake up." He groans and rolls over, covering his face with his pillow. I sigh and walk over to the other side of the bed and kneel down so that I can whisper something in his ear.

"Maxon, dear, you better get up or you won't get your surprise." He just clenches his pillow more. "It's nine thirty." I say.

Now that gets him up.

He sits up in the bed, surprised. "You let me sleep in until nine thirty?! Dang it, I have –" He stops when he sees my giggling. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Oh Maxon, I cancelled all of your meetings for today." He gapes at me.

"Whhhyyy…?"

I plant a small kiss on his cheek. "Because it's your birthday." I remind him. A dozen different thoughts play across his face.

"And you let me sleep in?"

"Yes. I do think the King of Illea needs to get some sleep sometimes. If you haven't forgotten, your birthday is almost a national holiday." I giggle. "I made sure that no one would disturb us this morning, so that you could rest." I don't mention the extra chamomile that I added to his tea last night or the fact that I know Maxon sleeps better when I'm in his arms.

"Jeez Ames, good thing you remembered. I almost forgot." He smiles playfully. "Since it's my birthday, it means that I can do things like this." He cups my face in his hands and gives me a long, lingering kiss. I pull him closer, and we just kiss for what seems like forever. I try to ignore the dull pain in my arm. Even though I was officially released from the infirmary a little less than a week ago, I still have a piece of gauze that is wrapped around the top of my arm and shoulder. The bullet hit me right below the collarbone, almost in the exact same place as Maxon's did. I was lucky that my head hit the floor and that I passed out though. I couldn't imagine going through the same thing Maxon did; slowly bleeding out and having to think about everything you almost lost.

"Mmmm…" I finally break away. "You'd better get up and get your kingly butt downstairs before your party. I did take time to plan it, you know."

He grabs me and pulls me close. "What if I want to stay in bed all day? Surely they could allow that, if they let me have the day off."

"I wish we could, Maxon, but Marlee might kill me if we don't show up." I giggle. "Please? It'll be fun, I promise." I gently untangle myself from his arms.

"Okay, okay. I'll do whatever my queen bids me to do."

"That's the spirit. We'll have all of tonight." I tease. "Come on, you won't be getting any of your surprises if we stay in bed." We both go and get ready. Today, Mary helps me into a short mint green dress that goes well with my hair. While she finishes my hair and make-up I'm thinking about last night on the report. I had discussed our recent attack and how I had been injured. We left out some of the more gruesome details, however, we wanted to give the country an accurate account of the reasons behind the attack and the actual security of the nation. Unlike when Clarkson ruled, Maxon and I made sure we were honest about the extent of the damage. We didn't want the public to panic, but we wanted to be honest all the same. The public now knew that the families involved in funding were now being tried. Many of them were still concerned about me, and it surprised me the amount of support that I got. I could see that the country was beginning to support us, seeing how much Maxon and I are a team.

When I'm done I go over and knock on Maxon's door and he answers it with a huge smile. He's in one of the white shirts he got in Italy that I said looked particularly good on him. Mostly because it showed a lot of his defined muscles.

"What?" He asks. He must've seen my expression because there's a hint of playfulness in the question.

"Umm…did I mention that you look particularly perfect today?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Maybe. You have pointed out that you like it when I'm not always in a suit and tie. Did I mention that you stunning today as well?"

"No you did not, Mr. Schreave." I tease.

"Well I am now." He leans forward and we make-out for what seems to be a long period of time when we finally pull away. Maxon fake pouts and I laugh. He seems so youthful and lighthearted today. Sometimes when he's working, it's hard to remember that he's only twenty.

"We're going to be late if you keep it up. Remember, even though I was shot a week ago doesn't mean that I wouldn't make sure that you didn't have a good birthday. It's my job to plan these things, you know."

"Well, let's go then." He offers out his arm, always like a gentleman. "You know, you're starting to really sound like a queen, Ames. The old America wouldn't worry so much about parties or being a hostess."

"I would if your father was breathing down my neck." He nods. "But right now, it's my goal for you to have a great birthday." I add. We're almost to the gardens now, which was where we set up his party. "After all, it's our first one together."

He smiles. "And I hope to have many more great ones ahead."

"You will." I beam. **(ohh…foreshadowing!) **We reached the doors that led out to the garden.

"Wow. You certainty did plan a party that was fit for a king." Maxon gestures towards all of the decorations and tables that are scattered out in the garden.

"Of course, I wanted it to be perfect." Marlee who came rushing up to us interrupted me.

"There you are! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up!" she comes and hugs Maxon and I gently. She has a little bit more of a bump showing now, although not too much.

"I was having trouble getting this guy over here out of bed." I explain.

"Hey! You were the one that let me sleep in." He defended.

Marlee laughed. "Anyways, we'd better get this party started!" She motions us over to all of the tables that our set up. Marlee and I planned it so that most of the guests could just relax and talk during most of the day. We tried to let some of the staff have today off, and only kept enough to cater and maintain what was needed. The guards were as vigilant as ever though. Since we were outside, they wanted to be extra cautious in forming a perimeter, just in case. I spied Carter gazing around, looking for a nonexistent threat.

"Marlee, you should go tell Carter that he doesn't have to be on duty right now. I hope he knows it."

"I know. I think he wants to though. He's been extra vigilant lately, probably because of the baby."

"Oh." Is all I say.

"But I think I'll try to go get him, he needs to join the fun!" Marlee skips off. I shutter to think about how protective Maxon would be if _I _were the one having the baby. Between Aspen and him, I probably wouldn't be able to take a step outside the palace for nine months. When I looked at Marlee, and immediately saw a mother. She was so sweet and caring. But me…well, I don't know if I could even start to think about that yet. I know that within a year, we'd have advisors breathing down our necks, but right now I had too much else to worry about.

Maxon leads me out to where the others are waiting. There are also tables with food, punch and every other type of food that I could think of. My eyes immediately drift over to a table that has a platter of Strawberry tarts that I requested. _Hmm…I'll definitely have to come over here later._ As we wander around we are greeted by some of Maxon's cousins as well as his aunts and uncles. Maxon immediately clicks with the two little boys, Felix and Theo. There's lawn games set up in various parts of the garden, and I watch as he interacts with his cousins.

"I haven't seen him this happy in years. You are really having quite the affect on him, Your Majesty." I turn and see Adele, Amberly's sister.

I turn and smile at her. "Thank you. I think having a day off is really good for him, if I do say so myself."

"I agree. I've known Maxon since he was a little boy and I don't think he ever got the time to really be a kid, if you know what I mean. He's always been good with his cousins though. I think he always really wanted siblings, so when he's around the other kids, it's really good for him."

I think about how lonely it must've been, growing up alone. I was always used to my large family and always having at least one of my siblings around. It must've been even more terrible for Amberly, knowing that she could never give Maxon that. "Well, I hope he has a large family someday…" I don't realize I'm saying this out loud. "I mean, I think we are hoping for a bigger family –" I stumble over my words.

Adele chuckles. "I'm sure it'll turn out fine, dear. You two are still young, so enjoy it when you can. You know, I think Maxon would love to have kids, he's a natural."

"I'd agree with that." I say.

"Well, I'd better go check up on the little ones, but it was nice talking to you, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me America. And you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, America, but sometime I'll need to go round up the boys and my brother." She said. "Enjoy the rest of today, and make sure Maxon does too. I always liked you America, even the first time we met before that rebel attack. You two will do a lot of good for this country, you already have."

"Thank you." I reply. She walks off and I look around for my husband. I find him trying to teach Felix how to play horseshoes, without much success. "There you are! I was just looking around for you. I was talking to Adele for a little bit."

"Good thing you found me then, I was about to think I was getting nowhere with this kid." He says, pointing to Felix who is tossing them completely in the wrong direction. Luckily, they were the rubberized ones, so that he wouldn't hurt himself too much. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." We got over and start picking different things off the tables. Of course, my plate is overflowing once I'm done. Maxon just looks at me quizzically and then shakes his head.

"What?" I ask.

"I have no idea how you have the propensity to always eat that much food." He teases. We sit down and eat quietly away from the others. Later, May shows up, carrying a small gift for Maxon.

"Here you are. You can't open it until I'm gone though." She winks and sashays away.

"What was that for?" I ask. Maxon shakes his head.

"I have no idea." He places the gift with the others that he will open later. Maxon is too polite to make a huge deal out of opening his gifts, so we will both do it in private later. I am allowed though to give him anything, whenever I want. "Come here." I hold out my hand. Musicians have been playing softly in the background this whole time. I lead him over to _our _bench, which is out of the way of the rest of the party. "I want you to see one of your presents." I know he didn't ask for anything from me, but I needed to give him _something._ If it was up to Maxon, all he would want was the abolishment of the castes and to spend time with me. He told me that just being with me was a gift by itself.

He gives a wide smile when he sees the newest addition to our bench. There, carved in the stone, is an engraving. M + A it says, along with the date we first met. "Is that – " He says, gesturing to the engraving.

I nod my head. "Yes. Remember that night? I thought you were stuck up and ridiculous." I couldn't believe that that was almost a year ago." I almost added, _look at where we are now._

"I remember." He wraps his arms around me. "I thought I had offended you somehow, and I had no idea how to react to crying women."

"You still don't." I chuckle.

He continues. "I remember that night perfectly. I won't say that I know that you were the one from the start, but I did know that you would be special. You were so different from the others, and I knew from that moment, that I wanted to keep you."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too. I can't believe that almost a year ago, my father was just telling me about the Selection, and look where we are now."

"I know, I can hardly believe it either." I stare at the two initials carved into the stone, hoping that they'd be there forever.

I turn around so that I'm facing him. "Love, would you like to dance?" I ask. The music is still playing, faint, in the distance.

"Of course." We wrap our arms around each other and gently sway to the notes. I let my head rest against his chest and think about everything that has happened in the last year. If someone told me a year ago that I would win the selection, get married, survive numerous rebel attacks, and become the Queen of Illea I would've laughed at them. "What are you thinking about love?" He asks after a while.

"Everything. Everything that's happened. Remember that day early on in the Selection where I was telling you that your future wife was somewhere in the other room and how I was only here for the food?"

He chuckled. "I believe I do."

"Did you ever think that she was sitting right in front of you?" We both grin.

"Maybe. You probably didn't, but I thought it might be a possibility."

"I'm glad I choose you." I admit. "That I chose this for myself. I never thought I could do it, but I did."

"Me too."

We dance for what seems like ages. Eventually, we go over and converse with some of the others and we eat most of the strawberry tarts (no surprise). Maxon opens his other presents from me, which include a new camera, and some other pictures that I had some of the guards take of us during the wedding and at other times. If Maxon could get unsuspecting pictures of me, then so could I. Compared to what he got me, I felt like I didn't really get him much. He reassured me that it was perfectly fine; that he didn't want anything else. Someday, I'd think of something truly special to get him, **(like in 2 years hehe)** but for right now, I could tell he was content with everything he already had. I also made him a little cake, and we all (to Maxon's embarrassment) sang him Happy Birthday before he blew out the twenty candles that were almost falling off it.

After the party ended, Maxon and I made our way upstairs and had dinner together on the balcony. It was a sweet summer's evening, and it couldn't be more perfect. The rest of the evening would be interesting…to say the least, but for right now, we wanted to savor the moment. A lot of things had happened in the last year, but I would do it all over again if I knew that I'd end up being this happy. Now I knew that life could be good in this beautiful cage…if you had something worth fighting for.

** How was that? Please review! Thank you to all the new follows! I hope you guys are enjoying it! I promise this story will keep going at least up to the second epilogue that Kiera wrote. If there are any scenes that you would like to specifically see, I might be able to do that. I'm planning on writing about their second Halloween and first Christmas sometime soon! Thank you for your patience and happy reading ****J**


	20. Chapter 20: Halloween

**Chapter 20 **

The next month passes by quickly. There was lots to do concerning the removal of the caste system. I had broken up more than a few heated meetings about it. Now that we were much more sure about the safety of our own home, Maxon and I turned to sorting out our advisors. There were quite a few that I was still skeptical about in all different areas, mostly because they had been close to Clarkson. Maxon assured me that they weren't plotting anything against us, and that a couple of them were really needed because of their expertise in those areas. Besides that, our removal of the caste system was going to be a slow process, but we had already gained a little support from some of our closest allies and have implemented more programs that could dramatically help the sevens and eights by the end of this year.

Since we were getting pretty far into Fall, I decided to bring up something else that was on my mind. Luckily, I ran into Maxon as he was coming out of a budget meeting.

"Oh, sorry." He said, when we bumped into each other. He must've not realized that it was me, because he kept going.

"Maxon, wait!" I call out. He turns around and immediately looks guilty for almost missing me.

He runs over to my side. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ames. I didn't realize that it was you."

"It's okay." I say, brushing myself off. "Where were you heading?"

"I was going to my study. There's a bunch of things I have to figure out for this year's budget. We're not even close to January, but the advisors keep stressing about all the money going to our new programs and how we won't have anything left by the end of the year for other things."

"I'm sure they could take some of the funding from _some _of the departments. It's not like we couldn't spare some money from let's see…the selection fund or our own savings. I bet one of the crowns upstairs could feed a hundred people." I put my hands on my hips, not really knowing why I'm so assertive today.

Surprisingly, Maxon chuckles. "I agree with you. The only problem is, that I think there would be a lot of advisors and two's that would want to take advantage if we seemed a lot less like a royal family, and part of being royal means that you have a lot of money."

"Well I could do with a lot less. Seeing all those sevens and eights, I remember how fortunate we are."

"Me too." He agrees. "Sometimes I think we could make do with a lot less, but even with the caste system gone, the people really do love their royals."

"Do you count having approval ratings of 46% loving us?"

"It's a lot more than my father had, love. Actually, it's the highest it's been in years. I don't think you know how significant that is, America."

I shake my head. "Really?"

"Oh yes. At least we have most of the lower castes, even if many of the upper castes are still hesitant. They're take a long time to warm up to the idea, but there's a fair amount of threes, fours, and fives that are supportive of us. It'll take a while, but don't loose faith, Ames."

"Okay." I agree, and wrap my arms around him. He awkwardly shifts the papers in his hands so that he can wrap his arms around me.

We just stand there in the middle of the hall until he whispers in my ear "so, you really think we should we should quit funding the selection?" He asks curiously.

"Of course. I'm not making my child go through that unless they want to! I can't believe that they're planning something like that when we both know that that's not going to be happening in at least twenty years! Plus, what if we only have daughters? I am NOT trading them off to New Asia, Swedenway or anywhere like that unless they want to. I am also not going to let my daughter have the crown given to her younger brother if she was born first!" I don't know why I'm going on with this little rant, but I'd been thinking a lot about amending the laws of inheritance in the last few days.

Maxon sighs. I think he's tired of me complaining about the system, but instead he says "Ames, I've been thinking a lot about that too, and trust me, I don't want any of our children to go through that either. It's just that – I don't know if we could amend the laws of inheritance without drastically changing the country even more. The people are just getting used to the idea of removing the castes, and it could take them even longer to adjust to a Queen being on the thrown, not that I wouldn't mind my daughter inheriting mine. There are so many things that are attached to amending something like that. People might start to question my own right to the throne. It's not that I wouldn't want to Ames. It's just so complicated, and I don't know if we have time right now."

"I understand."

He plants a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Sorry, but I'd better get going to my next meeting. I hope I can see you for dinner tonight."

"Me too." We're both reluctant to let go. He kisses my hand that he's holding. "I know we have a lot on our plate right now, but I know we'll figure it out someday."

"We will." He lets go. "I love you." He says, finally starting to walk away.

"I love you too." I call after him.

The rest of the day, I have a couple lessons with Silvia and meetings of my own to attend. Sometimes, I get to attend them with Maxon, but being the queen, I am in charge of slightly different things. I also spend a lot of time in my study going over reports and planning events. It's late afternoon when I realize what day it is on the calendar. It's mid-October already! I start thinking back to where I was a year ago – probably doing something with Silvia and the girls, and then I remember: the secret room where Maxon took me where we found out about Halloween. Halloween. That was only a couple weeks away. I had almost completely forgotten about having another ball at the same time! Immediately, I get up and head towards where I think the room is. It takes me a little while to find the place, and I remember the painting that actually was a door. I reach behind it and let my fingers brush over the trigger and hear a faint click. I then proceed to go up the staircase that Maxon and I sneaked up to just a year ago.

The room is just as I remember it. The precious books that line the shelves and the computer that's in the wall. I type in Halloween and come up with the same results as before, not that I was expecting anything different. I still have Gregory Illea's diary tucked away somewhere. I just thought that maybe I could make this Halloween even more special. I stare at the picture in the archives with the kids dressed up in costume and then I get an idea. The kids are holding what looks like sacks of something, I can't tell. I look closer and notice that it says "trick or treat" on the side of one of their bags. _Trick or Treat._ Then I get an idea. Kids! Yes, that's it! I turn and leave the secret room and know exactly how I'm going to make this Halloween much more special.

The next week passes by quickly, and before I know it, it's October 31st. I tell Maxon that part of the ball is going to be a surprise, and he just smiles and agrees to go with whatever I have planned. Tonight, I let Mary help me into my costume. I remember last Halloween that even the guards dressed up and how funny some of them looked. I told Aspen that he better dress up too this year, and I got Lucy to make sure he does too.

"Are you almost ready in there?" Maxon calls from his room.

"We're almost done." I yell. Mary's putting the final touches on my make-up.

"There. Your Majesty. You're ready." I thank her and go to the door that is between our two adjoining rooms.

"Okay I'm coming in." I call to my husband. I open the door to find him facing away from me. He turns and smiles.

"You like it?" He's wearing a tight fitting costume that's all blue and has gold cuffs and a long red cape. There's a small red mask that is covering his face with two slits for his chocolate-y brown eyes. I can still see his goofy grin though.

"Yes. I think it's very befitting." I giggle. He looks really regal in it, without really meaning to. With the long cape and mischievous smile, he looks like the type of person who would either go rob a bank or save a damsel in distress. "What are you supposed to be?" I ask.

"They call it a superhero." He explains. "My maids thought it would be funny if their King dressed up like he could go save the day. I guess it's just a more comic version of myself."

"It's perfect." I go up and embrace him. "You can come save me anytime."

He chuckles. "I will indeed. I'll save you from all those willy suitors that are here to steal your heart!"

I giggle. "Oh my, someone needs to save me!" I play along. "Hmm…someone strong, someone courageous, wait, I think I know who I need! I superhero!" We laugh and I kiss him on the lips.

"We should get down there." He says. He extends his arm out for me. "You lead the way, my queen." I accept his offer. "You look ravishing, as always." He adds.

The dress that I'm wearing is indescribable. When Mary first showed it me I was speechless and amazed. The dress is blue-almost white. It's sleek and floor-length and encrusted with sparkles and silvery beads. I have a very light, almost see-through light blue cape that falls from my shoulders all the way to the ground and a very crystal-looking icy headband that holds my curly hair back. I look like an ice queen, no-better yet, a snow queen.

We walk down and wait to make our grand appearance at the ball. I remember last time seeing Clarkson, Amberly, and Maxon enter and thinking about how comical it was to see Maxon dressed up as a pirate. This year, we still wanted to keep the atmosphere light, but add a little bit more fun to it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, will you please welcome King Maxon and Queen America!" The audience cheers as we enter. Like last year, there are cameras set up everywhere, capturing the event. I shutter as I remember when they caught Marlee and Carter together…and what happened the day after. Luckily, there is no Selection anymore, and no more worrying about something like that happening…I hope. I see my best friend and her husband over by one of the many different dessert tables we have lined up around the ballroom. The theme tonight is "Midnight Woods." Or something like that. I don't know, Silvia helped me come up with it. The ballroom's set up so that there's spindly trees in pots set up all around with lights and decorations hanging from their branches. It almost feels like you're in the middle of the woods at night. The dance floor is pretty dark, but there are lots of different lights and shadows that are cast upon it.

Marlee spots me and rushes over. This year, she's dressed in a very pretty, short, orange and red dress that almost looks like leaves in fall. Carter is by her side.

"I love your costume, Ames. You look like a queen." She says. I remember last year how Amberly looked like the night sky.

"I love yours too." I say. We chat a little with each other, tasting all of the desserts that are laid out. I'm so proud of how far Marlee and Carter come. Only a year ago everyone thought that they were barely alive, that they'd be eights forever. Now they are here working in the palace, married, and happier than ever. Not to mention, expecting a baby soon.

"Sorry, but I don't think the baby's liking all of this noise." Marlee apologizes. "We'd better get going, but it was really nice to be here again. I never thought I'd be at another Halloween Ball ever again."

After Marlee and Carter leave, I find my sister, who's dancing with some guard. After they're done, she waltzes over to me. "Who was that?" I ask.

"Oh no one. I've danced with so many guards – they all want to ask me to dance just because I'm the queen's sister!"

"Well that's a good enough reason too." I say. May looks even more mature tonight. Last time, she wore what was like a mini wedding gown, but tonight she's wearing a gorgeous pink and white dress that falls just past her knees. From afar, she looks kind of like a flower; light and delicate.

"Sorry Ames, but I'm really hungry. I think I'm going to go find mom."

"Okay." I say. I glance around the room, looking for my husband. I have no idea where he is, but instead I run right into Aspen.

"Oi!" He says. I didn't recognize him at first because of his costume, but if you look closely, you could tell whom he was just by his eyes peeking out from underneath the helmet. He's wearing a sort of "knight" costume that a knight would wear in a storybook. He doesn't have as much regalia on though, and he has a fake shield and sword with him too. He truly looks like a knight in shining armor, and I dare say it fits him well.

"Oh hi Aspen!" I exclaim. "Pardon me for stepping on your feet."

He chuckles and takes off his helmet. "Oh it's totally okay. I was just going to ask you something." He says.

"Okay."

"Well…I'd like to make an announcement tonight…" He stutters.

"And?" I look at him questioningly.

"Well, I want to propose to Lucy." He gives a shy smile.

I smile back. "That's wonderful Aspen! Do you want me to get everyone's attention?"

"Er…Um…maybe. Could you wait until it's later? Maybe after whatever you have planned next?" He asks.

"Of course." I grin.

"Thanks." He says.

"Anything for you, Aspen. I'm so glad Lucy has you."

"I'm so glad too. I can't believe that a year ago I thought I could still win you over. I remember seeing you dance with Maxon on Halloween, over and over. You looked so happy."

"I was." I remember. "Anyways, it might be a little early to say this, but congratulations." I wink. "I'd better go find my husband though, he owes me a few dances. Don't worry, I'll make the announcement after…how about at midnight?" I ask.

"Perfect."

I go and find Maxon later, who is chatting with some of his relatives and oh…then I notice her…Kriss. I had almost forgotten that we had invited the Elite as well as some of the other selection girls. I didn't think that most of them would show up… and yet she came. I watch as Maxon's cousins move away and then it's just Maxon and Kriss. I stare and just watch them for a while. There's no indication on their faces that the conversation is awkward or intense, but I still don't know if I should interrupt. I look around the room and see a couple other familiar faces. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. I don't think Elise could make it, and for some reason I wish her or Celeste were here. They'd know exactly what to do. Celeste would probably tell me to go and grab my husband and make her jealous, and Elise would probably come up with a smart way to get him alone. Instead, I'm just standing there, staring like an idiot.

Somehow, Kriss notices me. I can't help but to be a little embarrassed when she sees me. She's in a very pretty light purple gown that kind of reminds me of a flower too. When she sees me, she gives a small smile and then bids Maxon goodbye. I don't see his face when she disappears into the crowd, but I'm not going to take long to find out what happened.

"Hey." I say, as I approach Maxon. He smiles at me.

"I was just going to come looking for you, but I was sidetracked."

"I see."

He hears the little bit of resentment in my voice and knows me all too well. "America…I know you don't like me talking to Kriss, but I'll have you know, it was just small talk. I just wanted to check up on Kriss to see how she was doing, and so did she."

"And…?"

"And, we just talked. That's all."

I sigh. "I believe you." I wrap my arms around him. "You know you owe me like a bazillion dances, you know?"

"I know." He smiles. "We better start now." And so we do. Maxon pulls me out onto the dance floor and we slowly dance for a while. The camera crew is flashing away, probably wanting to capture every moment of this. Halloween would be the highlight of Illea today. We talked last week on the report on how we wanted all of Illea to celebrate, if they could. The curfew would be lifted until one in the morning, so that people could party with their family and friends. We explained the tradition of giving kids candy that I discovered and how they would go door to door and say "trick or treat." So far, I think the nation liked having this night to celebrate and I think our guests loved the ball as well.

After dancing through probably a dozen songs with Maxon, I told him about the announcement I had to make. I got Aspen's attention and he nodded, meaning it was okay to make it now. I go and get on the small stage that's at the end of the ballroom and tap the microphone. Eventually everyone notices, and they fall silent, waiting for their queen to speak.

"I hope everyone's having a wonderful evening, and I would like to thank you all for coming." I say. I look around at all the people standing before me. We had invited a lot of the staff and their families to come as well. Some of the kids that came were still in the corner, picking through their candy. Many of the adults had gotten well…a bit tipsy, but they still tried to pay attention to me.

"We are really grateful for all the work that was put into this event. We're glad that you are all having such a good time, but I would like to interrupt this evening, because someone I know has an announcement to make." I smile, and hand the microphone over to Aspen, who hobbles on stage.

"Lucy, could you come up here please?" He asks. Lucy looks confused, but she quietly steps on the small stage to join us. I'm so glad that she made it to the ball. She looks so lovely tonight as well, in a golden halter dress that stops right above the knee. She looks like a princess almost, and Aspen's the knight that can save her. I go back and stand near Maxon, to give them some room.

Lucy gasps when Aspen gets down on one knee. "Lucy." He says, his voice is full of adoration. "It's been a long journey, but I'm glad I've come all this way with you. You are the most beautiful, kind, and genuine girl that I've ever met. I didn't know it at first, but I knew that you were the one that would save me in the end. We would save each other. So…will you marry me?"

Lucy has had her hands over her mouth this whole time. She slowly takes them down. There are tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

The crowd claps. In that moment, I'm so happy for my best friend. He has found someone worth saving, someone who needs him just as much as he needs her. He truly is her knight in shining armor.

As the night starts to get quieter, and some of the guests start to leave, Maxon pulls me out of the room. I know where we're going. We end up at the balcony in the front of the palace – the same balcony we were a year ago, both filled with so much happiness, thinking we were celebrating our engagement prematurely. When we get there, there are fireworks going off, and Maxon grabs a bottle of champagne for us to share. I giggle, letting the bubbles tickle my throat.

We just stand there, watching the fireworks. I lean against my husband with my head resting on his chest until the show ends.

When it does, Maxon holds out his glass, and I do the same. "A toast! To my beautiful wife." He calls. We clink glasses and then drink. After there's no more left, I take his face in my hands and kiss him as his arms gently wrap around me. Our kiss deepens, and I wish I could freeze this moment right here, right now. This evening has been magical…I feel like I'm glowing. This Halloween has been better than ever, and I know it's mostly because I have my own superhero at my side.

Now I know that no matter what, there is nothing strong enough that could ever take this happiness away.

**How was that? I am thinking about completing this part of the story within the next few chapters. I know a lot of you want me to write about when America's pregnant, which I intend on doing, in ****_After the One _****Part 2! I just want to write about their first Christmas together, and then I skip ahead a couple years. Sounds okay? Tell me if there's anything else you guys would like me to write before I move on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! **


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas Eve

**So sorry for the long update! I was on vacation again (well, sort of) and I couldn't really write anything during that time. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I liked writing that one too. ****J**** Again, this story will probably finish up pretty soon, and I WILL write a sequel! That's a promise. **

** Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Olive-** Aww thanks so much! I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope it's worth it!

**Theoneforever-** Thanks! I'm glad you're loving it J

**Someone The World Forgot-** I wasn't going to have him propose that way in the beginning, but the idea just kind of came to me. I think the fact that he was dressed as a knight was very befitting. If Lucy said no…well, that'd be an interesting story!

**Chapter 21:**

Before I knew it, it was almost Christmas. The last couple months had been the busiest but happiest months of my life. Even though I was drowning in work to be done, I was also improving the country and helping the people who worked in the palace too. It was days before Christmas when Maxon told me about a small trip that one of us would have to take.

I remember the conversation from the other day.

_I was finally getting back to our room after a full day of working and planning in my study. Lately I've been trying to get the palace ready for Christmas; making sure the ballroom was set up and the decorations hung. One of my favorite things to do was decorate the huge Christmas tree that probably had hundreds of ornaments on it. As I was daydreaming in my room, Maxon finally came in. _

_ "Hello love." I say, taking down my hair. Maxon takes off his coat and runs his fingers through his hair. When he doesn't reply at first I ask him "is something wrong?" _

_ He sighs. "I'm sorry, but the advisors are pushing me to attend the international summit soon…you know, the one that's right after Christmas. I don't want to go, and I was going to tell them to count me out, but one of the advisors brought up the possibility of using this as a platform to help our allies and us get a head start in the war in New Asia. I never really liked attending these things, but I know it might benefit the country, so I agreed." _

_ I look down, pretending to play with my hair. "What…what about me?" I don't want Maxon to leave, even if it's something important. Last time we were apart, it was like missing the other half of me. I don't want to admit that it really bothers me and be selfish, but I wasn't going to let him go that easily. _

_ "They said that someone needed to stay here. I'm sorry America, but I think it's better if I go so that I can try to bargain with our allies. If I could get them to send more support, it could drastically change the outcome of the war." I nod my head. "I'm sorry Ames. I don't want to leave right after Christmas, but I have to." _

_ I find my voice. "But…can't I come too?" I can tell from his face that he wants it, but we can't really leave Illea without its rulers. _

_ "I'll ask them about it." Is all he says, and we both go to bed, hoping that we don't have to let go. _

Today, it's Christmas Eve. There is a ball tonight, with some of the mayors from each of the provinces. Typically, the ones that live closer come, or others fly in, and then fly out the next day so that they can be with their families. The ball is later this afternoon, which gives me time to prepare. Our families and close friends will be here too, as well as August and Georgia (probably). I know that May will most likely steal the show today at the ball. She already told me that she already made plans with some of my maids to design a gown that was "extra gorgeous" or however she put it. I was still thinking about how Maxon would have to leave the day after Christmas and how it felt so unsettling being here when he got to deal with all of the other royals by himself when I heard our door open and Maxon waltzed in. Surprisingly, he had a smile on his face.

"I have great news." I turn and look up hopefully.

"Is it that I get to eat all of the strawberry tarts today or is that too much to hope for?" I joke.

He shakes his head excitedly. "No. Something even better. I kept nagging Stavros about letting you go to the International Summit with me and he finally said yes."

I blink a couple times. "Really?"

"Really." Maxon beamed.

"Thank you." I get up and hug him. "But who will take care of the country?" I ask.

"Stavros. Well, kind of. He said that since the country has been stable for the last couple months, he didn't think taking a week off would do much harm. He'll keep us updated everyday don't worry. I don't think there could be anything that could get so out of control that Stavros would call us back, since the rebels have died down." He explains.

"Well, New Asia could attack us."

Maxon rubs my back calmly. "Hmm…well, it _could _happen, but probably won't, at least not yet. There hasn't really been any change over there, except the steady withdrawal of troops. I'm sure they can wait to invade until after the New Year at least." He says encouragingly.

"Let's hope so." I sigh. I hope that they could at least give us a break for a week or so. It seemed like every time we tried to go anywhere, there was always something stopping us, or making us come home early. We had tried getting approved to go on a tour around some of the provinces, but the advisors voted against it. Aspen even said that he was a bit uneasy about the idea, since some of the higher castes were getting restless. Even though the Southern Rebels were gone, we still had a number of people who didn't like us. At least we had the Northern Rebels to help cushion the people's views a little bit.

"Come on, let's finish getting ready." He says. I untangle myself from his arms and finish putting on my dress. Paige and Mary arrive shortly after that and swiftly finish up my make up and hair, which is in a intricate up do. I gladly dismiss them when they're finished and thank them for making the beautiful dress. Maxon and I had both agreed that we should let most of the servants in the palace have the day off tomorrow, and also possibly this evening, so that they could be with their families for the holiday. We also broke tradition by inviting their families and children to attend the ball so that all of them could enjoy it too. I didn't care that there was other important people there; I just wanted everyone to have a good time.

Once I'm done, Maxon and I head down so that we can be announced for the ball. The dress I'm wearing is dazzling; it's a deep blue that really highlights my hair with gold accents on the bodice. I'm once again blown away by my maid's work and their intricate designs.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome King Maxon and Queen America Schreave!" There's applause and then the doors open. I wave, still holding onto Maxon's arm. Today has already gone much better than I thought it would, and I can't wait to get this ball started.

The scene before me is breathtaking. The great ballroom is decorated from ceiling to floor in splashes of gold, green, and red. There are half a dozen grand Christmas trees that are decorated from top to bottom too, and tables full of everything you could imagine. One of my favorite aspects of decorating this year was receiving ornaments that children made from all of the different provinces. It was actually Marlee's idea to add that little touch to each of the trees. The Mayors are clapping and form sort of a tunnel that Maxon and I walk through. He pulls me through and over to a microphone that's set up and everyone goes and takes their seats so that they can hear what we have to say.

"America and I would love to thank you for coming and celebrating our first Christmas together. We hope that all of you are having a wonderful holiday and will enjoy the next week with your families. Please know that this is a time to celebrate, and we hope you enjoy the rest of this evening." Even though I've looked forward to this time of year for a long time, it always reminds me of my father, which makes me sad. "We both will look forward to seeing all of you after the New Year to start this next year off all right. For the rest of Illea, I sincerely hope you all have a wonderful holiday as well. We've come so far this year, but we hope to make this nation even stronger in the next." His voice sounded hopeful and heartfelt. "But in the meantime, let's celebrate!" A butler comes and gives my husband and I a glass and we make a toast, and then Maxon pulls me out onto the dance floor.

We're one of the only couples that are dancing right now, because most of the others are still conversing at their tables or eating appetizers.

"Getting an early start, are we?" I question, raising a brow.

"I wanted to try something new." He says earnestly. "It seems like I never get to dance with you until everyone else has their share. I need to make up for all those dances sometime, I'd better start now."

I giggle. Unfortunately, we only make it through a couple dances before others interrupt us. _Later. _I mouth to Maxon, and he nods, knowing that we'll get another chance once we've made the rounds. I slowly make my way around to most of the Mayor's and their families as well as everyone else. Several of the children stop and stare at me wide-eyed, like they already know who I am. I tell them not to be worried, and most of them eventually warm up to me. I also get to speak to the Mayor from Carolina, who again congratulates me on my marriage and progress on the removal of the caste system. About half of the mayors seem delighted about our programs and administration, while the other half just greets me stiffly and formally. They may not like what we are doing, but they know better than to insult their queen.

Sometime in the midst of making it around to all of the tables, I run into my sisters, who are chatting with some cameramen. As I thought, May was stealing the show tonight. She was really beautiful, in her cream colored gown that flowed effortlessly behind her. Her hair was pinned up in perfect curls too, and she looked more mature. There were tons of people snapping all sorts of pictures of her, probably more than me. I didn't mind though; May had always been the one that wanted to be in the spotlight more, even if her sister was the queen.

"May." I whisper. She turns around and smiles back at me.

"Oh hi Ames!" She gracefully glides over to me. More flashes go off. "Some of the cameramen were sort of interviewing me, I hope you didn't mind." She says timidly. "I told them how wonderful the ball was and that you and Maxon were doing the right thing when you were making sure the eights had more programs and education to integrate with the sevens." I smile encouragingly. "I think they mostly wanted to take pictures of me though. Do you think it'll be in a magazine? Not that it matters, but…this dress is amazing!" She twirls in it.

"I think you'll be on the cover, looking like that." I admit. I was grateful for having my sister defend me, even when I wasn't present. The country loved May.

"Your Majesty, do you think we could get a picture of you with your sister?" A photographer called out.

"Sure." I say, and wrap my arms around May and we both pose for the camera, smiling.

As it started to get later, some of the mayors began to leave so that they could return home by tomorrow. I look around for Maxon, but can't see him at the moment. I go to our table and sit and listen to the musicians play traditional holiday songs in the background. When I had learned that some of the maids and servants were quite talented at playing, I showed them the music room and let them practice in there. They had come up with a small orchestra and a whole bunch of songs to play for the ball. It was one of the best things, hearing the music play, and it just made me want to disappear into it.

After a while, I really start to wonder where Maxon is, so I ask others if they've seen him. Kenna says that she thinks he went outside, so eventually I find myself out in the gardens again. I can't help but marvel at how they decorated the gardens as well. There are strings of white lights strung up in all of the trees, and a somewhat warm breeze even though it's in the middle of winter. At first, getting used to the hot Angeles weather was a bit difficult, especially when I was used to there being snow in Carolina.

Finally, I stop when I see Maxon over by _our _bench. He's sipping a glass of champagne, lightly humming to something, I think.

"Hey." I say gently, wondering if I'm interrupting his thoughts.

"Ames." He breathes, and holds his hand out, setting the glass down. "Can I have this dance?"

"Of course." We gently sway in the gardens, right next to the place where it all began. "I'm sorry I wasn't in there. It was getting too stuffy and I just needed some air." He explained.

I rest my head against his chest and we gently sway to the faint music in the background. His breath smells like champagne, but warm. Tomorrow, it will be our first Christmas together, and we've decided to keep it small. Even though everyone's enjoying themselves tonight, I can't wait until it's just us. My family will come over in the morning, and we'll exchange gifts too. The rest of the world can fade away, but only if I'm here, in Maxon's arms.

Eventually, it gets late, and we go inside to say goodbye to everyone else. May promises to be here bright and early, and I tell her that it's okay if they don't show up until afternoon. Kenna and James help my mom to the car, because she's a little bit tipsy, I think from all of the wine that's around. I think she's trying to forget that a year ago, we were burying my father on Christmas. I hope that tomorrow there is other things to keep her mind off it. I know that my father would be so proud to see me today, and I wish I were able to spend this Christmas with him.

The whole day went off without a hitch, and I'm left with a fuzzy but good feeling at the end of the night. We got up to our rooms and I pull Maxon into mine. Suddenly, my lips are at his, and my hands are tugging off his coat. We don't break contact as he gently gets my dress off, trying not to damage any of my maid's hard work. After it's off, everything becomes more intense, and we're practically ripping our clothes off each other. Maxon kisses travel lower, and I greedily guide his mouth back to mine, so that we don't break contact in that way. The rest of the night I'm on cloud nine, maybe because we both had a little to much to drink, or maybe because I just love Maxon so much. Every touch is like a large spark that ignites the inferno even more.

When the first light appears on the sky, I roll over so that I'm facing Maxon. I see that he's asleep, and he looks peaceful. I give him a small kiss on the nose.

"Merry Christmas, my royal husbandness." I whisper. He stirs, and he opens his eyes just a little bit.

"Merry Christmas." He smiles, yawning. I can tell that he wants to go back to sleep, so I curl up even closer.

"I love you Maxon Schreave." I say, before closing my eyes again.

"I love you too." Is the last thing I hear before we both drift off again.

** Review! I don't know how many more chapters this story will have, but probably only a few more. Thanks for reading! **


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas

** Did you hear the news?! Ahhhh! Maxerica twins! Asdfghjkl I am seriously so excited for The Heir! There has been so much exciting news lately! This is the best fandom ever! **

** On another note, I am finishing this story earlier than expected. Sorry this is a short chapter; there's been a lot of work to do since college started, so please forgive me. Also, I have to prep for NaNoWriMo. I don't know how often I'll be able to update the sequel, but I do plan on continuing that! I'm so glad that so many of you have followed and like this story! It really means a lot to me. I have some juicy ideas for some other stories that I might write next year…so stay tuned. I might also add some bonus material to this story later… such as Aspen and Lucy's wedding or when Kile is born. **

**Thank you so much for reading, and for sticking with this story from the very beginning! **

**Chapter 22: **

Christmas morning comes bright and early. I lie awake, smiling, because I know that today will be a great day. Maxon rolls over and mumbles something.

I give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, handsome." I whisper. It's about nine and I know that my family will be coming soon, so we'd better get up. He stirs a little bit.

"It's Christmas, Max. We should get up." I say gently.

"Ughh." He rolls over. "Can't the King have Christmas off?" He moans.

"Nope. He has to get up or he won't get any of his presents." I tease.

"Fine. But only if I get to spend the rest of the day with you."

I give him a peck on the lips. "Of course, but first we need to give gifts to the kids."

He raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant my brother and sister." I clarify.

He chuckles. "I thought for a moment there that I had forgotten the last five years or something."

"Nope." I laugh. "The next five years are only just beginning."

We stay in bed for what seems like an endless amount of time. I know that no one is going to dare disturb us today, but eventually we do make our way downstairs to my family who is waiting in the parlor with the huge Christmas tree in it. I dismissed my maids today, so I got ready on my own. I knew that my hair is probably not as tidy as it normally is and that I just grabbed a nice pair of jeans and a blouse to put on. _Why am I so concerned with what I look like around my family? _I wonder. Being a queen was really wearing off on me, I guess.

"May!" I call, when I see her. It feels so nice to see my family. Kenna and James are absent, but they most likely wanted to celebrate the holiday by themselves. Of course, Kota isn't here either; not surprising due to the fact that he isn't really welcome to any family gathering.

"America! You finally made it down!" I playfully roll my eyes at my sister.

"I – I mean, we, wanted to sleep!" I defend. "Besides, it's one of the only days I have off the whole year!"

"Sure you did." She smirks. I feel Maxon's arms wrap around me, and lean back into them.

"How are all of you?" He asks.

"Alright." May says. "I'm so glad we get to spend Christmas in the palace, but Mom is being sort of distant" she whispers the last part. My mom's sitting in the corner, looking out of the window. I want to go comfort her somehow, but I don't really know if I could do anything to make it better. I knew what it was like to think you lost someone, but for them to be actually gone; the thought was unbearable.

"It's okay. It's hard, especially after last year."

I nod. "I know. Let's try to have a good time though. I know dad would want us to do that." I hug her, and then turn to my mom.

"Mom?" I ask tentatively. She turns around and smiles ruefully.

"America." She whispers. "I'm so sorry, I was just –"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." We embrace. I've never been particularly close to my mother, but we've grown closer within the last year. Maybe it was because of my father passing way that brought us together. That, and moving to the palace has changed our lives completely.

"Merry Christmas Magna." Maxon reaches out and my mother accepts a side hug, smiling a little. I still don't think she's quite gotten used to the idea that her son-in law is the King of Illea.

"Merry Christmas to both of you." She says quietly.

"Is it present time?" Gerad asks.

"Sure." We all congregate around the magnificent tree. There's all sorts of goodies and treats that were placed on the side table earlier this morning as well. Gerad goes over and looks longingly at the assortment. "Can I have some?" He asks quietly.

I reassure him. "Of course. Help yourself." I was beginning to eye the delicious looking goodies as well.

Maxon, knowing me all too well, says "you can have some too my dearest."

"You read my mind." I giggle, and give him a small peck on the lips. Gerad, May and I all get some treats and go and sit around the tree. I snuggle closer to Maxon while my younger siblings scour the gifts, looking for theirs.

"I found one!" Gerad exclaims. I can tell from the intricately wrapped box that it's one of the gifts from Maxon and I. We tried wrapping some of the gifts ourselves, but Mary seemed to be much better at it than us. Gerad tears the gift open and is ecstatic when he sees it. We got him a signed soccer jersey and ball from one of the most famous players in Illea. It made me happy that we were trying to make it so Gerad could pursue his passion, and not a pre-determined occupation.

"May, you should open your present next." I encourage. When she opens it, she gasps.

"Oh! I love it!" We ended up giving May a whole bunch of different dresses and accessories, as well as a promise that she could come and have some made anytime.

May gives us a beautiful landscape that she painted. It reminds me of Carolina; the trees and the winters we had there. Even though Maxon and I said that we didn't need any gifts, my mother still gives us one. It's one of the paintings that my father did. He kept it around the shop back home. We gratefully accept it, knowing that we will probably hang it up somewhere in the palace. It was one of the pieces that he never wanted to sell, and it will remind me of those days whenever I pass by it on the wall.

After the rest of the gifts and festivities, I pull Maxon into the music room he gave me and tell him to close his eyes. Even though he said that he didn't need any gifts, I glide over to the piano and let the music take over. I composed this song a couple weeks before and felt like this was the right time to play it. I start humming the tune, and let the rest take over.

"That was beautiful." He says when I'm done. "I love hearing your voice, you should sing more often."

"I will, but only for you."

He beams and pulls me closer. "I'm so glad that I get to spend this Christmas with you." He murmurs.

"What was Christmas normally like for you?" I inquire.

"Formal. There was a lot of ceremonial stuff we did and it was quite lonely in a way. The only thing I really enjoyed was the food and decorations. My father would always give me something that he thought befit a prince, while my mother would appreciate just about anything that I gave her. Last year it was agony though, I was always just thinking about you."

"I still have your letters, you know. I would've always kept them, even it –" He stops my worries with a slow kiss.

"Please, don't worry about that right now…or ever. Believe me, I don't think I could've made myself do it. It's always been you."

"Then let's keep it that way." I agree. The rest of the afternoon is absolute bliss. There is no one to keep us from doing anything, so we do whatever we please. We put on some fun, old Christmas music and waltz into one of the empty ballrooms and dance.

"This is making up for all the dances I missed." He smiles.

"I'll accept it."

Evening comes around and we have a wonderful Christmas feast with Carter, Marlee, Aspen and Lucy. I'm marveling at how wonderful it is to be around great friends…and to just be loved in every way possible. We are such different people than from a year ago. (Well, not entirely, because I do have my stubborn days at times). Towards the end, we all got some champagne (except Marlee, who settled for sparkling apple juice) and toasted each other for a great New Year. Tomorrow, Maxon and I would be heading off to the international summit to discuss with our allies our plans for the New Year, but for right now, I was enjoying being around the people that I loved most.

A little over a year ago from now, I would've never imagined my life to be like this. Not only that I would be the Queen of Illea, also that my two best friends would find love in unexpected places as well. That I would end up falling for the one person who I thought I'd never fall for. Even with all of the losses we've suffered and all the uncertain times; it only goes to show that everything will turn out okay in the end.

So as it gets late, and we return to our room, I lean in and tell Maxon something.

"I'll let you call me my dear, but only on certain days."

His eyes light up. "Really? I mean, I thought I had too many dears for you, my dear."

"You do, but I'll let it slide, just for today"

"Okay." He chuckles. "I love you America Schreave."

I knew that the years ahead of us would be difficult; there would be good times and times when we doubt ourselves too. I was ready though. Ready to be there for my country, and to make it better for everyone. It was something I was willing to fight for. Because at the end of the day, I knew that there would always be people left that are worth fighting for, people that I love.

I bring Maxon's face close to mine, and lean in, our lips touching. Our kiss deepens, and I forget about everything else in the world.

After the kiss, I pull back gently and stare into those warm, chocolate eyes.

"I love you Maxon Schreave." I say. I mean it, with all my heart.

Forever and always.


End file.
